A New Generation Book 2: The Journey
by WrenTree
Summary: Skyfeather still has a lot to do before the forest is saved, and who is this cat with a black ending? Now she must send loved ones off too find the mystical Pack cats and finally save the forest. Response to Warriors: A New Beginning
1. Allegiances::

**A/N: Well. I don't have anything to say. So this is what it feels like to post a sequel. Honestly, I can't believe my story even made it through till the last chapter. But I have to send out special special thanks to Niah-Miyoki, who was there the whole time. THANK YOU!! Now, here are some allegiances for _A New Generation_ Warriors: The Journey.

* * *

**

**ALLEGIANCES**

_R A I N C L A N_

**LEADER: **Stormstar— dark grey tom with a strange liking to water; has glossy fur like those of the ancient RiverClan.

**DEPUTY: **Sparrowstripe— swift, light brown tom with darker stripes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Leafstripe—small, golden-brown tom with stripes and a white belly, muzzle, and paws. _Apprentice, Icepaw_

**WARRIORS**(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Snowstorm— pure white she-cat with longer fur and unusual, pale grey flecks on her back. _Apprentice, Cherrypaw_

Frostfur— snowy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Gingerfoot— all white she-cat with one right, ginger front paw.

Littlerock— very small grey she-cat with darker stripes along her back and white paws, belly and muzzle.

Bluetail— blue-grey she-cat with silver tinged around her muzzle; long fur.

Tawnyspot— small tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes.

Darkstep—very dark grey tom with pale green eyes.

**APPRENTICES**(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dustpaw—white she-cat with light grey patches and sky blue eyes.

Silverpaw—small, light grey tom with tiny white flecks.

Icepaw—small white tom with brown paws.

Cherrypaw—small ginger she-cat with a pink nose.

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Skyfeather— unusually small she-cat tabby with silvery white fur and darker paws, tail, and muzzle.

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

Goldenheart— beautiful sandy-coloured coat.

Moonflower—pretty tabby, with unusual black fur that looks navy blue in moonlight.

_L I G H T C L A N_

**LEADER: **Longstar— light brown tom with darker paws, ears, tail, and muzzle. Has unusually long claws.

**DEPUTY: **Speckleback—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Amberleaf—small, brownish-red she-cat with pale yellow eyes. _Apprentice, Mosspaw_

**WARRIORS: **Leafpatch—fit, white tabby tom with orange, brown, and black patches all around his body. _Apprentices, Sandpaw, Midnightpaw_

Earthback—pretty, light brown she-cat with a white belly, paws and muzzle. _Apprentice, Cinderpaw_

Stoneclaw— lazy tabby tom; sandstone-brown with black stripes and a white belly. _Apprentice, Whitepaw_

**QUEENS: **Dappletail— pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with unusual dark blue eyes.

_E M B E R C L A N_

**LEADER: **Streamstar—bluish-grey tabby tom with a flat muzzle.

**DEPUTY: **Thunderheart—dark grey tom with a lighter grey belly.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Sandstorm—sandy-coloured she-cat with green eyes. _Apprentice, Mudface_

**WARRIORS: **Oakleaf—dark brown and tan tortoiseshell tom. _Apprentice, Treepaw_

_C A T S O U T S I D E C L A N S_

Valley—light tan tom with a black tail and unusual, very light grey eyes.

Speck—small, grey, white, and black tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly, muzzle, and paws; icy blue eyes and a black tail tip.

Harriet—brown tabby she-cat with a white belly, paws, and muzzle.

Alice—very light brown she-cat with darker brown paws and tail; unusually small.

Bella—smoky black she-cat with pale green eyes.

Cassie—light brown, small she-cat with darker stripes and tail tip.

Star—brown and tan tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes.

Sugar—golden, long-furred she-cat with blue eyes; rather large.

Feather—short-furred, gold she-cat with green eyes.

Seaspray—white she-cat with light brown ears and flecks.

Butterfly—greyish-tan small she-cat with one black ear and a black muzzle and nose.

Thistleclaw—brownish-grey tom with a white belly and muzzle and green eyes; former EmberClan warrior, now a kittypet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...betcha can't wait until the prologue comes. It'll be soon, I promise. See yas!! ;D**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: So I realized that a few allegiances won't do much, and I'm too excited. So here's the prologue. If you're confused, everything will clear up soon, I promise! ;D

* * *

**

_A small she-cat poked her head_ out from under a thistle bush, peering around the snow-covered clearing. She looked around quickly, in hopes that the other cats were sleeping. When she confirmed that no other cats were awake, she crept out from under the bush and padded through the melting snow. The dim sunlight filtered through the trees, casting flickering shadows off the showing undergrowth. Ever since the snow-season had ended, the snow was melting and causing everything to get wet.

"Speck?" a soft voice called from underneath another thistle bush. "Speck, what are you doing?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat turned around to see a brown tabby she-cat staring at her from the bush. "Go back to sleep, Harriet," Speck ordered.

Harriet nodded, but didn't move. "Where are you going?"

Speck sighed. Harriet was a hard one to deal with. "I'm going to go and hunt. I'll bring you back some kill. There will be more prey since warm-season is beginning."

Harriet nodded. "I want a rabbit," she mewed before creeping back under the bush and closing her eyes into sleep.

Speck shrugged off the feeling of all the cats in her Pack watching her and continued down the small pathway toward a clearing surrounded by three giant pine trees. In the centre, three Upwalker benches were wrapped around a rock that the Packs called the Big Rock. The clearing was called Threetrees. (**A/N: **I couldn't think of anything else.)

Speck weaved between the snow patches and leaped on top of one of the benches. One Second from each Pack sat on each bench, while the three Firsts perched on top of the Big Rock. The rest of the Packs stayed on the ground, listening intently.

Speck gazed up at the Big Rock before she finally leaped on top of it and gazed up at the sky. The half-moon glowed brightly, casting a perfect beam of light directly on top of her speckled pelt. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a snapping noise of a twig caused her to snap her head sharply in the direction of one of the pines. A smoky-black cat padded into the clearing, holding a rabbit in her jaws.

"I caught the rabbit Harriet wanted," the cat meowed, dropping the kill on the ground and glaring up at Speck. "Why are you doing this now, Speck?" she asked.

Speck shrugged. "Night Pack seems bright tonight," she answered. "I think they'll let me morph."

The black she-cat rolled her eyes. "But it's the half-moon," she persisted. "Every cat knows that Night Pack won't allow it."

"Bella, I'm a Morph," Speck mewed. "If Night Pack don't allow it, evil spirits will come and destroy everything."

Bella padded up to the benches and leaped on top of one, even though she wasn't a Second. "Speck, I don't think you should do it."

"Bella, the Upwalkers are killing us," Speck suddenly hissed, baring her teeth at her Packmate. "I have to do something about it, because I _can_. You're just jealous that you can't do anything to help."

Bella didn't say anything. She simply hopped down from the bench and padded away from the Big Rock, calling over her shoulder, "Fine. Go ahead. Morph. But don't scold me if any of the other Packs see you."

Speck shook her head in exasperation as Bella disappeared from sight. _She just doesn't understand_, she thought. _She doesn't know how much responsibility I feel is weighing me down. _

Speck sat back down and looked up at the stars. She sent a silent prayer up to Night Pack, asking for protection from the eyes of the other Packs. Then she closed her eyes until she felt her body change, and Upwalker taking her place.

* * *

Stormstar gazed up at Silverpelt, floating around the half-moon. Skyfeather was asleep in his den, along with the rest of his Clan in their own dens. The forest seemed so peaceful, now that newleaf was beginning. RainClan had some of the best hunters, who would surely make up for the dreaded leaf-bare.

Suddenly, a rustling noise next to him caught his attention. He looked down to the shrivelled up fern tunnel of the medicine cat's den where Leafstripe padded out. Stormstar was briefly appeased to see that the ferns were regaining their beautiful light green colour.

"Stormstar," Leafstripe started, leaping up to the Highrock where Stormstar was positioned, "StarClan have told me something."

Stormstar nodded. "What did they say?"

Leafstripe paused, as if searching for the right way to phrase the message. "They said that…the cat with a black ending will save the Clans and the forest. They also said that warriors of past can help."

Stormstar nodded trying to comprehend the message StarClan had sent his medicine cat. Skyfeather told him something about a cat with a black ending, but he hadn't heard anything of warriors of past.

There was the time when StarClan sent two ThunderClan leaders, Firestar and Bluestar, down to help save the Clans. He realized that Firestar was sent to create RainClan, the newest Clan of the forest, and that Bluestar was sent to help LightClan cope with the loss of their warriors and apprentices.

"Thank you, Leafstripe," Stormstar meowed, bowing his head in respect to RainClan's medicine cat. "I'll think about this sign."

Leafstripe nodded and jumped off of the Highrock, padding back to his den. Stormstar looked back up at Silverpelt, and thought he saw the slightest glimmer of orange.

* * *

**A/N: w00tesk. I hope you liked it!!! Chapter 1 coming soon to a theatre near you! (which reminds me...)**


	3. Chapter One: Kits

**A/N: Chapter 1! Enjoy!!! ;

* * *

**

_The very first thing Skyfeather did_ when she stepped out of Stormstar's den was yawn. Her sleep was disturbed with the sound of birds chirping with life. The long and dreadful leaf-bare brought silence to the forest, along with a lack of prey, leaving every cat hungry.

Skyfeather trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and plopped down next to her friend, Frostfur. Along with many other cats, including Gingerfoot, Sparrowstripe, Snowstorm, Goldenheart, and Stormstar, Frostfur and Skyfeather escaped from LightClan many seasons ago. With the ancient ThunderClan cat Firestar, the small group of cats, now the new Clan of RainClan, made their way to a Twoleg alley where they found Littlerock, Bluetail, and Tawnyspot. Firestar went back to StarClan, leaving Stormstar as RainClan's leader. Stormstar sent Skyfeather, Goldenheart, and the apprentices out to find a new and better place to live. They travelled across the territories of the ancient Clans WindClan and RiverClan until they found a place near the sugar river. There, RainClan settled, receiving a medicine cat from EmberClan. Soon, Skyfeather's mother came to the Clan, Moonflower, and stayed with Goldenheart in the elder's den. Finally, RainClan was accepted into the forest as a true Clan of StarClan.

"How are the kits?" Frostfur asked attentively.

Skyfeather looked at her paws in embarrassment. It didn't take long for the Clan to hear the news of Skyfeather's unborn kits. "They're just fine," she mewed.

Frostfur purred in laughter. "Come on," she purred. "You should proud. You're going to be a mother!"

Skyfeather nodded. "But that means I have to stay in the nursery, and I can't hunt, or train an apprentice, or even fight in battles!"

"You'll fight if you absolutely _have _to," Frostfur meowed. She pawed a plump wood mouse from the fresh-kill pile and pushed it in front of Skyfeather. "Now eat up. You'll want to stay awake for Dustpaw's warrior ceremony, won't you?"

Skyfeather nodded and gulped down the fresh-kill. Since she woke up from her afternoon nap, the sun was beginning to set, and the ceremony would be held soon.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather stood up and padded to the edge of the group of cats surrounding the Highrock. She had to stay as close to the nursery as possible.

She strained to see through the throng of cats. She wanted to see her apprentice become a warrior, even if she was with Silverpaw, Stormstar's apprentice.

Stormstar hopped off of the Highrock and stepped in front of the two shivering apprentices. He lifted his head to the stars of Silverpelt and called out, "I, Stormstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the two apprentices, trembling with excitement. "Silverpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Silverpaw nodded hurriedly. "I do."

Dustpaw was a little slower, gazing up into Stormstar's eyes. "I do," she finally mewed softly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverwing. StarClan honours your bravery and patience in understanding the warrior code, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Stormstar rested his head on top of Silverwing's, and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully in return.

Then Stormstar turned to Dustpaw, who was practically jumping out of her pelt. "Dustpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dustcloud. StarClan honours your patience in hunting, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

The two cats repeated the customary actions, Stormstar resting his head on Dustcloud's and Dustcloud licking his shoulder in return.

After the ceremony, the RainClan cats all called out the new warriors' names: "Silverwing! Dustcloud! Silverwing! Dustcloud!"

Skyfeather got to her paws and padded over to where the two new warriors were receiving their praise and congratulations. She weaved her way through the crowd and sought out Dustcloud, her old apprentice. "Dustcloud!" she called, hoping to catch the young warrior's attention.

Eventually, Dustcloud turned around to see Skyfeather trotting toward her."Skyfeather!" she called, bounding over to Skyfeather. "I'm a warrior now!"

Skyfeather purred and touched noses with Dustcloud. "Yes, and you're going to have to get used to be being called Dustcloud now," she meowed through her purring. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather congratulated Silverwing and padded over to where Stormstar was seated, beneath the Highrock, next to Sparrowstripe, the Clan's deputy. Skyfeather was the deputy before him, but only for leaf-bare. Sparrowstripe accidentally took the old LightClan leader, Ravenstar's last life. In punishment, Sparrowstripe was demoted for a season, with Skyfeather taking his place. But, now that leaf-bare was ending, Sparrowstripe resumed his position as RainClan's deputy.

"They'll make great warriors," Skyfeather said to Stormstar, sitting down next to him.

"Ah, but not yet." Stormstar got to his paws and trotted over to the group of cats. "Tonight, Silverwing and Dustcloud must sit silent vigil while the rest of the Clan sleeps." Then Stormstar padded back to Skyfeather and Sparrowstripe. "I'm pretty sure they'll be fine."

As the cats around the camp began to retreat to their dens, Skyfeather followed Stormstar. Stormstar looked back at her in puzzlement. "Skyfeather, you should go to the nursery."

"It's lonely in there," Skyfeather responded. "Besides, I want to stay with you."

Stormstar chuckled. "Oh, fine. But only for tonight."

Skyfeather nodded, satisfied. Stormstar made one quick stop to the silent warriors. "Don't be afraid to come get me if there's any trouble, okay?" The warriors nodded in understanding, and Stormstar and Skyfeather padded through the ferns and into the leader's den.

When Stormstar settled down in his mossy nest, Skyfeather licked his pelt thoroughly. "There won't be any trouble," she mewed comfortingly. She knew how worried Stormstar always got when new warriors had to keep vigil.

Eventually, Skyfeather curled up next to Stormstar and closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Skyfeather awoke to pale sunlight streaming in through the ferns. She got up without disturbing Stormstar and padded out of the den. Her belly had gotten even more swollen overnight, and she knew it was time to retreat to the nursery.

She trotted over to the pile of fresh-kill, but wasn't hungry. Something strange was tugging at her mind, like the feeling of being watched. But when she looked up, there were no other cats in the clearing besides Dustcloud and Silverwing. She padded over to them.

"You may speak now," she instructed, and the two warriors let out a breath, almost as if they were holding it.

Silverwing immediately darted over to the warriors' den in search of sleep, but Dustcloud padded over to Skyfeather. "Skyfeather, I heard something outside the camp last night."

Skyfeather looked up at her. "Why didn't you tell Stormstar?"

"I didn't think it was that important, until I heard it again," Dustcloud explained. "Then, just before you came out of the den, I heard it once more."

Skyfeather nodded. "It might just be some prey that chose to keep its nest around here," she suggested. "Get some sleep. I'll tell Sparrowstripe to keep a look out."

Dustcloud nodded, but she still looked unsettled as she made her way to the warriors' den. Skyfeather decided to tell Sparrowstripe right away, in order to ease the young warrior's mind.

Almost as if on cue, Sparrowstripe emerged from the warriors' den. Skyfeather padded up to him urgently. "Sparrowstripe, Dustcloud says she heard something last night just outside the camp. Would you mind keeping a look out for her?"

Sparrowstripe nodded. "You'd better get to the nursery."

Skyfeather chuckled softly to herself. It was funny how much Sparrowstripe could change when he got what he wanted. When Skyfeather took over his position as deputy, he was sour to her all throughout leaf-bare. Now that he was deputy again, he acted as if nothing had happened.

Skyfeather padded absent-mindedly to the nursery. As she crept through the brambles, she was surprised to see Moonflower waiting there, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth.

"Where have you been?" Skyfeather's mother urged, standing up and almost tearing her ears on the brambles.

"How long have you been here, Moonflower?" Skyfeather questioned, shocked.

"I've been here since I woke up this morning," Moonflower spat. "You should've been in the nursery all night! I told you not to stay with Stormstar until your kits are born—"

Moonflower didn't finish because Skyfeather rolled her eyes and nuzzled her mother gently. "Don't worry," she purred. "My kits are fine."

Moonflower "hmphed" and padded around Skyfeather. "Now you rest. I don't want to see you set paw out of this nursery unless it's for food. And even then, Cherrypaw or Icepaw should get it for you."

Skyfeather rolled her eyes again. "Why aren't I allowed to see anyone else? Can't I check up on Cherrypaw's training?"

Moonflower thrust her head in Skyfeather's face. "We have only two apprentices in the Clan now, and only one of them is training to be a warrior," she scolded. "If even one of your kits isn't born properly, then our Clan will soon die."

"Calm down, Moonflower," Skyfeather insisted, placing a paw on her mother's shoulder. "My kits will be fine. I haven't been pregnant for too long now. It will be a while before they're born."

Moonflower slouched as she stalked out of the nursery and headed back to the elders' den. Skyfeather purred to herself for moment. Her mother was ridiculously grumpy ever since she joined RainClan. When Ravenstar banished Stormstar and Firestar from LightClan, Moonflower chose to stay. But when her kit, Skyfeather, left with them, her loyalties had been confused. She wanted to join the Clan that her kit was in, but she couldn't betray Ravenstar. Finally, during a battle versus LightClan and RainClan, the LightClan deputy at the time caught Moonflower letting Skyfeather go without a scratch. Questioning her loyalties, Ravenstar threw Moonflower out of LightClan and RainClan accepted her. Skyfeather was glad that Stormstar had been so lenient.

So Skyfeather was bored for the remainder of the day. She stayed in the nursery obediently, waiting for someone to come visit her.

Eventually, Stormstar came in with Snowstorm and Cherrypaw, her apprentice. Skyfeather was glad to see Gingerfoot's kit. The small ginger she-cat had a noticeable pink nose that Skyfeather felt like biting sometimes.

"How are you doing, Skyfeather?" Stormstar asked, formally in front of his warrior and apprentice.

Skyfeather nodded. "Just fine," she replied. Then she looked at Snowstorm. "Who have we here?"

Snowstorm seemed to beam with pride as she recognized her apprentice. "I decided to bring Cherrypaw for a visit."

Skyfeather didn't know why, but Cherrypaw had a strange liking to her. "Hi, Skyfeather!" the small, ginger apprentice mewed cheerily. "I can't wait until your kits are born. I bet they'll be beautiful."

Skyfeather purred in laughter. "I bet they will be too," she agreed, casting an affectionate glance at Stormstar.

When the small group of cats left the nursery, Skyfeather gave herself a good, long wash. As the first stars of Silverpelt glistened in the sky, she poked her head out and stared up at them. And, like always, one star glinted orange next to the others.

* * *

**A/N: I know that analogy is getting old, but it's important. Especially in this book...so cope with it please:D**


	4. Chapter Two: Thistleclaw

**A/N: Come on, guys. Don't be neglecting this story just because it's a sequel...I need more reviews! Update after one review. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

_"What can you smell, Cherrypaw?"_

Cherrypaw lifted her head, Snowstorm's words awaking her from her brief daydream of snow. "What?"

Snowstorm rolled her eyes. "Cherrypaw, you have to pay attention. Now that leaf-bare has ended, we need as many hunters as we can get. Now, tell me. _What can you smell_?"

Cherrypaw lifted her nose and sniffed impatiently. "There's a lot of fish, and I can smell the sugar river…"

"Besides that, Cherrypaw!" Snowstorm hissed.

Cherrypaw lowered her head shamefully. It wasn't _her _fault that the sweet scent of the sugar river overwhelmed her. She could barely scent out any prey. Determined, she opened her jaw to taste the air once more. This time, a faint scent of squirrel and black bird caught her attention.

"That's squirrel," she mewed. "And I can also smell some black bird. And is that rabbit?"

Snowstorm laughed. "Good job," she purred. "How about I teach you how to catch a rabbit today?"

Cherrypaw nodded in excitement. The only thing she could catch so far was fish, and she was getting tired of it.

"All right," Snowstorm started. "But you'll have to pay attention. Now, can you tell me the difference between catching mice and rabbits?"

Cherrypaw pondered the question with difficulty. She still couldn't quite grasp the way to catch mice, but she knew well enough what to do. "Mice will feel your pawsteps before they ear you, in the ground, and rabbits will hear you before scenting you."

Snowstorm nodded. "Very good. Now, if rabbits can hear easily, what must you do to catch them?"

Cherrypaw knew this one. "Stay really quiet!"

Snowstorm chuckled. "Yes, you must do that. But that doesn't mean you can stay downwind and they won't smell you. Keep in mind that they have a great sense of smell, too."

As if on cue, Cherrypaw scented a rabbit scrabbling through the damp undergrowth, searching for food after the long leaf-bare. Snowstorm dropped into a crouch, staying upwind. She crept forward as silently as a rock before pouncing on the helpless creature, killing it with one swift blow.

"Now you try," Snowstorm instructed. "Go find a rabbit. If you return to me with it, maybe we can practice more mouse-hunting."

Cherrypaw bounded away without a word. She wanted to prove to Snowstorm just how well she could hunt.

Cherrypaw stopped running and crouched in the damp undergrowth patiently. She sniffed the air, catching a small whiff of squirrel and chaffinch. But there wasn't any rabbit-scent. Determined, Cherrypaw set off again, in search of the juiciest rabbit in the forest.

Running along the river, Cherrypaw suddenly caught the scent of a rabbit shuffling in the undergrowth. She stopped. There was another scent there as well. It smelled like a Clan cat, but she didn't know which Clan, and it definitely wasn't RainClan.

Cherrypaw ducked down in the damp undergrowth and crawled slowly forward. The smell got stronger, and she could finally make out the faint scent of EmberClan. And kittypet. It was EmberClan and kittypet _combined_.

Creeping forward the slightest bit more, the warrior came into view. It _was _and EmberClan cat! But he had a collar around his neck. _Wow_, Cherrypaw thought silently. _Like _he's_ not breaking the warrior code._

Suddenly, the warrior / kittypet caught Cherrypaw's scent. Instinctively, Cherrypaw pounced into visibility, cursing herself under her breath for her instincts in hunting.

"Who are you?" the warrior asked. He took a sniff. "Oh, am I in RainClan territory? I never actually got to smell RainClan's new scent."

Cherrypaw stared in wonder at the intruder. "More importantly," she mewed, "who are _you_?"

The warrior stifled a chuckle. "I'm Thistleclaw. Well, that was my warrior name. My Twolegs call me Carter."

Cherrypaw stiffened. "You traitor," she spat.

Thistleclaw / Carter took a step back. "Calm down!" he mewed. "Who ever said I _wanted _to be a kittypet? And please call me Thistleclaw, not Carter."

Cherrypaw relaxed, though she still felt unnerved near the former EmberClan warrior. "What do you want?"

Thistleclaw chuckled. "I want to get this collar off," he replied. "It's itching like brambles and gorse."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Well you're going to have to get it off in your own territory. This is RainClan's territory. Now _leave_."

Thistleclaw looked down. "My Clan won't accept me," he explained solemnly. "They think I accepted the life of a kittypet and broke the warrior code. But I would never do that! I'm a loyal warrior to EmberClan!"

Cherrypaw sat down and gave her paws a good lick. She pondered whether or not she should go out and get Snowstorm or chase the intruder away.

As if on cue, Snowstorm padded through a bush and approached Cherrypaw. "Well, well, well," she meowed. "Who do we have here?"

Thistleclaw looked up. "Snowstorm! How's Thunderheart doing? I've missed him…"

"Silence." Snowstorm padded over to Cherrypaw. "Why didn't you chase this trespasser away?"

Cherrypaw looked up at her mentor. "He said that his Clan didn't accept him," she told her. "EmberClan thinks that Thistleclaw accepted the life of a kittypet and they won't accept him!"

Snowstorm looked thoughtful. Finally, she looked up at Thistleclaw. "I'll take you back to RainClan's camp and speak with Stormstar or Sparrowstripe about you." She turned to Cherrypaw. "You, go and fetch that rabbit. I'll be waiting in the camp."

Without another word, Snowstorm took Thistleclaw back to the RainClan camp, leaving a confused Cherrypaw sitting in the wet dust. She brought a paw up to her muzzle for a short lick before eventually scenting a rabbit close by. Quickly, she pounced on the prey and killed it swiftly, bringing the fresh-kill back to the RainClan camp.

* * *

"He hasn't been accepted into his Clan?" Stormstar repeated Snowstorm's words in shock. "But that's not like Streamstar."

Snowstorm shook her head. "I don't know what he was thinking," she mewed. "But that's what Thistleclaw here says."

Cherrypaw dropped her rabbit off at the apprentices' den to show it to Snowstorm later. She bounded over to the Highrock where the group of cats was talking.

"Cherrypaw, go and feed the elders," Stormstar ordered. "You don't need to be listening."

Snowstorm shook her head again. "Cherrypaw's the one who _found _Thistleclaw. She deserves to hear."

Cherrypaw gave a disdainful sniff and sat down, making herself comfortable in the sandy earth.

"Very well," Stormstar meowed. Then he turned to Thistleclaw. "I'm sorry, Thistleclaw, but there's not much I can do. You can stay with us for the day and come to the Gathering tonight. There, I'll speak to Streamstar."

Thistleclaw nodded. "Thank you very much, Stormstar. EmberClan will honour your kindness."

As Stormstar padded away to speak to Sparrowstripe, Cherrypaw looked over at Thistleclaw. "You're going to be staying with RainClan?" she asked.

"Just until tonight," Snowstorm corrected. "If Stormstar speaks to Streamstar at the Gathering tonight, maybe he'll knock some sense into the old leader."

Thistleclaw purred in laughter. "Yes, he's been EmberClan's leader for some time now."

Snowstorm padded away toward the apprentices' den. Cherrypaw anxiously followed her, leaving Thistleclaw behind.

"You caught this rabbit?" Snowstorm asked.

"Yes, I did," Cherrypaw responded, lifting her chin in pride.

Snowstorm nodded. "Very good job, Cherrypaw," she meowed. "Go feed the elders. Tomorrow, we can practice more mouse-hunting."

Cherrypaw nodded and picked up the rabbit. She trotted over to the elders' den and poked her head inside, only to see Skyfeather and Goldenheart in there, talking.

"Hello, Goldenheart, Skyfeather," Cherrypaw mewed in greeting. She was excited to see Skyfeather. She'd always wanted to be just like Skyfeather when she grew up. She couldn't wait until she was a warrior sometimes, just to be with Skyfeather more.

"Hello, love," Goldenheart meowed.

"Hi, Cherrypaw," Skyfeather chirped. "Did Snowstorm send you to feed Goldenheart and Moonflower?"

Cherrypaw nodded and dropped the rabbit on the ground. "Where's Moonflower?"

"She went to go see Leafstripe," Goldenheart replied. "She was complaining about a bellyache."

"Should I go and get her some fresh-kill now or later?" Cherrypaw asked.

"She'll be back soon, but she hasn't been hungry lately," Goldenheart responded with a tinge of worry in her voice. "I'll just share my prey with her."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Thanks, Goldenheart."

"Skyfeather, love, why don't you go back to the nursery before Moonflower comes back?" Goldenheart suggested. "She'll have your ears before you can say fresh-kill if she sees you in here."

"Sure," Skyfeather replied. She stood up, faltering slightly at the weight of her swollen belly.

"Cherrypaw, help Skyfeather out," Goldenheart ordered.

Cherrypaw quickly rushed over to Skyfeather's side and gave her her shoulder for weight.

"Thank you, Cherrypaw," Skyfeather mewed as the two padded out of the elders' den. "You may go to your friends now."

"But I'm all alone, Skyfeather," Cherrypaw whined, finally realizing the truth. "Icepaw stays in the medicine cat's den with Leafstripe, and I'm all alone in the apprentices' den."

"Hmm," Skyfeather mumbled. "That's funny. I'm all alone in the nursery, too." Suddenly, her ears perked up. "I've got an idea. I absolutely _have_ to stay in the nursery in case my kits come early, but you don't have to stay in the apprentices' den. You won't be breaking the warrior code if you leave."

Cherrypaw nodded, excitement filling her chest. _She would get to stay with Skyfeather! _"Let's ask Stormstar!"

Skyfeather nodded. She was about to sprint over to the leader's den when she remembered her belly and took a slower pace. Fortunately, Stormstar padded up to her before long.

Cherrypaw strained to hear, but couldn't. But when she saw Stormstar nod, she jumped up in the air in joy and trotted over to the nursery. She pawed some moss together to form a nest for herself right beside Skyfeather's. Now she didn't have to wait to become a warrior to stay with Skyfeather.

* * *

**A/N: I know Cherrypaw's admiration for Skyfeather is a little strange, but I had to connect the two somehow. Skyfeather has to grow a liking to Cherrypaw in order for the story to work our fine. But thanks anywayz. One review gets an update!**


	5. Chapter Three: A Prophecy

_Skyfeather stood on the edge of_ the clearing at Fourtrees, crouching low in the grass. She looked up, expecting to see the four great oak trees towering above her. To her surprise, there were three pine trees. Shocked and confused, Skyfeather immediately got to her paws and looked around. Instead of a single giant rock in the middle of the clearing, there were three Twoleg creations surrounding one. The creations looked as if the Tree-eater ate up some trees and coughed them up like this.

Skyfeather took a cautious step into the clearing. The grass was greasy, like that of the grass beside the Thunderpath in LightClan's territory. It was also a very dark green, unlike the grass in the Fourtrees clearing.

Suddenly, something rustled on the other side of the clearing. Skyfeather slipped back into the bushes and crouched low again, waiting to see what caused the noise.

To Skyfeather's surprise, the cat that came out of the bushes was Ravenstar, LightClan's former leader; he was also Skyfeather's first leader. He padded smoothly through the grass until her met Skyfeather.

"Hello, Skyfeather," he meowed calmly.

Skyfeather straightened up. She eyed Ravenstar sceptically. "Hello, Ravenstar." Then, since she was encountering a leader _and _a member of StarClan, she bowed her head low.

Suddenly, Firestar trotted out of the bushes and padded up next to Ravenstar. The two touched noses before Firestar spoke.

"Skyfeather, we have come here with you for many reasons," he meowed.

Ravenstar nodded. "I only have one thing to say," he meowed. "Then I must leave."

Firestar nodded. Skyfeather only stared in shock.

Ravenstar looked up and stared Skyfeather right in the eyes. "Green is the deadly colour for your Clan. Beware this colour, for it will destroy many."

Suddenly, Ravenstar blurred and disappeared into the night.

"Firestar?" Skyfeather questioned. "What does he mean? Why should we fear green? It's only a colour."

But Firestar didn't answer her question. "You must send loved ones to this clearing, Skyfeather," he meowed. "They will meet the cat with a black ending here. You must also send an enemy with them, for he will help."

"But, Firestar!" Skyfeather pleaded as the ThunderClan leader began to blur. "Why should I send them? Why can't Stormstar?"

Firestar looked up. "This must remain secret," he responded. "Remember, Skyfeather. The cat with a black ending."

And with that, Firestar disappeared just as Ravenstar did.

* * *

Skyfeather shot open her eyes to see the unfamiliar bramble walls of the nursery. She was back in her Clan, safely tucked away in the bramble bushes.

Wearily, Skyfeather stood and gave herself a brisk lick. She wanted to spend her afternoon nap peacefully, not interrupted by dreams from StarClan.

She was about to place even a claw outside the nursery when Moonflower practically pounced on her. "And just _where _do you think you're going?" she hissed. "You are staying in the nursery, young lady."

"Moonflower!" Skyfeather yowled. "I want to go see Stormstar. Can't I just do that? The leader's den is right over there!" She lifted her tail to point lightly to her left.

Moonflower sighed. "I guess you can't stay in here forever. Go on, go see Stormstar. But you'd better be back in her by moonhigh."

Skyfeather widened her eyes as her mother trotted away. _By moonhigh? _Did she mean that Skyfeather wasn't allowed to go to the Gathering?

Nervously, Skyfeather glanced up at the sky. She had been napping for a long time, since Silverpelt was already lighting up the sky with its glittering warriors. The moon was just starting to rise. What if the Gathering patrol had already left?

Quickly, Skyfeather galloped over to the leader's den. When she twisted her head through the ferns, she let out a sigh of relief to see Stormstar inside, chatting with Sparrowstripe.

"Oh, hello, Skyfeather," Stormstar mewed cheerily. "Come on in. Sparrowstripe and I were just finishing the patrols."

Skyfeather padded slowly into the den. She felt uncomfortable being in Stormstar's den when Sparrowstripe was there, so she remained silent.

"Go and tell the others," Stormstar finished up saying as Sparrowstripe left the leader's den.

"What's wrong, Skyfeather?" Stormstar asked his mate.

Skyfeather padded over to Stormstar and pressed her nose against his side. "May I please go to the Gathering?"

Stormstar pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Skyfeather," he began, "I'm not quite sure I can do that. If you get hurt along the way, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Skyfeather chuckled. "I promise you," she purred, "I won't get hurt. I've only been bearing kits for a few days now."

"More like a quarter-moon," Stormstar corrected. "I'm not letting you go to the Gathering, Skyfeather." He touched Skyfeather's nose with his own in comfort. "Do you want Gingerfoot or Frostfur to stay here with you?"

"Stormstar!" Skyfeather yowled, getting to her paws. "I want to go to the Gathering. And I'm going to, no matter what you say."

Stormstar looked down. "If you get hurt, Skyfeather…"

"I won't," Skyfeather reassured him, lying down again and pressing her side against his.

"But the journey is longer than usual, since we live so far away from Fourtrees," Stormstar persisted. "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

Skyfeather nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm sure I will," she purred. Before long, she got Stormstar to purr, and the two drifted off.

Skyfeather slipped out of the fern entrance, hoping Moonflower hadn't seen her. Stormstar agreed to keep Moonflower behind, just for Skyfeather's benefits.

But Stormstar was right about one thing: it was a long journey. When Skyfeather, Goldenheart, Tawnyspot, Bluetail, and Littlerock went on the expedition to find the new RainClan camp, they had to travel for three days. When they finally found the right spot, the present camp, it was clearly sent from StarClan, since there was a Highrock and all. But they had to follow the sugar river for a long while down to LightClan's territory, and even then they were only halfway to Fourtrees. They all had to cross the river and travel across the small strip of RainClan's territory that bordered the Twoleg nests and LightClan territory. Then, when they reached the Fourtrees clearing, they were all exhausted. Skyfeather didn't know how she'd be able to make the whole journey with a swollen belly of kits.

Thankfully, Frostfur gave her support. "You need it," she'd mewed. "Your kits are bound to come soon."

Skyfeather didn't really think that her kits would come _soon_, but she accepted the help without protest. Also, Cherrypaw and Snowstorm trotted along close to her.

"Are you okay, Skyfeather?" Cherrypaw asked every now and then. "You're limping."

"I'm limping because Frostfur is giving me some of her weight for support," Skyfeather replied every time. "Don't worry about me, Cherrypaw."

Cherrypaw and went to pad along next to her mentor and Icepaw, her brother.

When the Gathering patrol reached the sugar river's bend, Skyfeather was already exhausted. She plopped down with Frostfur while the others crossed the river. Stormstar stayed behind to help Frostfur carry Skyfeather across.

Stormstar gripped Skyfeather's scruff in his jaws and held on firmly while Frostfur scrabbled underneath her weight and lifted her into the rushing water.

When the group of cats crossed the river, they dumped Skyfeather down on the light green grass. Skyfeather looked down at the grass for a long while. Suddenly, realization hit her and she scrambled to her paws. She looked up at Silverpelt. _Firestar, why should the Clan fear green? Everything in the forest is green! _But, unfortunately, Skyfeather saw no orange stars glimmering in the night air.

The Gathering patrol traveled onward, stopping every so often for Skyfeather, even though she begged them not to.

Finally, they made it to the clearing. When Skyfeather looked up at the great oaks, she half-expected them to be pines, and to only see three of them. But, alas, she saw four giant oak trees, and only one single Great Rock positioned in the centre of the clearing.

The rest of the cats immediately plunged themselves into the throng of mingled EmberClan and LightClan cats. Skyfeather saw Tawnyspot head straight for the EmberClan warrior Oakleaf. Skyfeather always suspected that they loved each other, even though they were from different Clans.

Skyfeather plopped down right at the edge of the clearing. She didn't think she had enough energy to do anything but breathe.

Suddenly, a flash of bright ginger captivated her. She glanced around until she saw the source of the flash. When she saw it, she jumped to her paws, startled.

A wispy and flame-like Firestar stood in front of her. When Skyfeather looked around, she noticed that all the cats in the clearing had stopped moving, almost like time itself had stopped.

"Skyfeather," the Firestar started, "you must look for your enemy. Tell him of the prophecy."

"Firestar!" Skyfeather shouted. "Who's my enemy?"

"You know who he is," Firestar replied as he began to blur once more. "He is the one who knows the cat with a black ending."

The second time started up again, and Firestar disappeared, it hit Skyfeather.

_Lucifer!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Yay for cliffhangers. says unenthusiastically Reviews please!!!!!!!111!!!one!!111!! Thanks to all!**


	6. Chapter Four: Whitepaw

**A/N: Gah, I thought I'd updated today when I got a review for last chapter...guess I forgot. Ah well. Enjoy chapter 4!!! (not like I get many readers. Oh well I'm satisfied with the few that do. Thanks to all!!!)

* * *

**

_Lucifer was a loner whom Skyfeather_ found while on a hunting patrol with Stormstar through the woods. He claimed he was from a place called _London_, which was supposed to explain the funny way he talked. Skyfeather and Stormstar brought him back to the Clan, since they needed as much help as they could get to defeat the Twolegs.

Back when Skyfeather and Stormstar were in LightClan, Firestar and Bluestar appeared from StarClan. They were sent down to help the Clans go at war against the Twolegs, but no one quite knew how they were supposed to do that. Skyfeather thought that StarClan sent Lucifer to help them.

But when Lucifer showed a lack of understanding in the warrior code, Skyfeather began to doubt StarClan's intentions. Especially when she had the dream about Firestar talking to her. He told her not to listen to Lucifer. But now he was telling her to find him and tell him of the prophecy—she didn't even know what the prophecy _was_.

Lucifer eventually ran away from RainClan, apparently unable to cope with Skyfeather's taunting and punishments.

_How am I supposed to find Lucifer in this mess of cats? _Skyfeather asked herself silently. But, as she padded through the throng of cats with a new surge of energy, she scented the young loner.

_What? _she thought. _What's Lucifer doing here? He shouldn't be here! It's a Gathering of Clan cats, not loners!_

But Skyfeather was mistaken. As she padded around, she saw the black and white tom talking a laughing with Leafpatch, one of LightClan's most respected warriors.

Suddenly, rage and anger surged through Skyfeather's veins. She had an unruly hatred toward the betraying loner, and couldn't believe he'd even set whisker inside the Clans' territories.

Finding yet more energy, Skyfeather stormed up to the purring cat. When Lucifer saw her, he jumped and hid behind Leafpatch.

"Come out, Lucifer!" Skyfeather hissed. The last she saw of him was when she was chasing him out of RainClan's territory. She had never caught him, but she did scare him into never trespassing again.

Leafpatch backed away, revealing a trembling Lucifer.

Skyfeather immediately pounced on the tom, claws sheathed. She knew that the cats were supposed to remain peaceful during the Gatherings, or else StarClan would be angry with them.

"You're a mouse-brained furball, you know that?" Skyfeather hissed darkly into Lucifer's ear. "You're mouse-brained to even _think _of coming here."

"Skyfeather!"

Skyfeather looked up to see Leafpatch trying to shove her off of Lucifer. Skyfeather blindly let herself fall to the ground. "Leafpatch," she started, "this cat has betrayed RainClan. He has no right to be here."

"Yes, he does," Leafpatch meowed. "He's a member of LightClan."

When the LightClan warrior spoke these words, Skyfeather thought she was going to faint with shock and anger. "He's a member of LightClan?"

Lucifer got up and licked his ruffled fur disdainfully. "Yes," he mewed as-a-matter-of-factly. "And my name isn't Lucifer anymore. It's Whitepaw."

Skyfeather hissed, "I refuse to believe that you are an official member of a Clan."

Whitepaw shrugged. "Then that's your problem," he meowed. "But I'm an apprentice of LightClan now, and Stoneclaw is my mentor."

Skyfeather couldn't stifle her snort. "Stoneclaw?" she echoed. "He's a _mentor_? He can't even lift his own claws."

Whitepaw arched his back and hissed, "He's a great mentor."

Skyfeather nodded sarcastically. She opened her mouth to spit a comeback when she heard thunder roll slightly in the distance. When she looked up, she saw clouds threatening to cover the moon. One single star showed through them, and it was glinting orange.

Skyfeather lowered her hackles and sat down, calming herself. "I'm sorry, Whitepaw," she meowed reluctantly. "I will accept your apprenticeship."

Whitepaw nodded. "Thank you," he responded.

"Anyway," Skyfeather went on as the clouds rolled away from the moon and more stars showed, "I have to tell you of a prophecy that an ancient ThunderClan cat, Firestar, told me of. He wants me to tell you, and send you off to meet a cat with a black ending."

Whitepaw looked overwhelmed. "Wait, what?" he questioned, twitching his tail in frustration. "Start from the beginning."

Skyfeather nodded and told him of the dreams, and about the cat with a black ending.

After Whitepaw heard the whole story, he sat back and pondered what Skyfeather had told him.

Suddenly, just as Whitepaw opened his mouth to speak, a yowl sounded from the Great Rock. The cats looked up to see Longstar, LightClan's leader, standing on the highest part of the rock.

"Welcome, cats of LightClan, RainClan, and EmberClan," Longstar called out. "I will speak first, for LightClan." When no cat spoke, he continued. "I bring a new apprentice to this Gathering. He was a loner before he joined LightClan, but he seemed loyal enough"—Skyfeather snorted—"His name is Whitepaw."

Many of the surrounding warriors turned and greeted Whitepaw, Skyfeather not included. But many of the RainClan cats hissed in hostility.

"I also bring another apprentice, who is Clanborn," Longstar went on. "Her name is Cinderpaw."

Skyfeather looked around and saw a dappled, grey she-cat sitting beside Frostfur. Apparently, the two had already met.

Longstar went on about news on Dappletail's kits. Skyfeather chuckled to herself. Dappletail was an apprentice with Skyfeather when she was in LightClan, but the two had gone their separate ways when Skyfeather left with Stormstar and Firestar.

Next to speak was Stormstar. He stepped forward, and cast a brief glance at Skyfeather that said, _I can't believe you're actually here. _Skyfeather ignored him.

"RainClan has had a surplus of prey ever since newleaf started," Stormstar started. "Also, since leaf-bare has ended, Skyfeather is no longer RainClan's deputy. Sparrowstripe's punishment is over, and he has taken his position as deputy again.

"I also bring two new warriors with me to this Gathering," Stormstar went on. Skyfeather sat a little taller. Her apprentice had become a warrior, and she was rather proud of herself and Dustcloud.

"Please welcome Silverwing and Dustcloud." The cats around the clearing congratulated the two warriors briefly before returning their attention to the Great Rock. "I also have one more thing to say to Streamstar, and EmberClan."

The EmberClan cats shuffled around and murmured to themselves as Stormstar continued. "A former EmberClan warrior, Thistleclaw, was found in RainClan's territory. Streamstar, you said that this warrior has been taken by Twolegs and has been made a kittypet."

Streamstar nodded. "He was," he replied. "When we saw him, we instantly chased him out of EmberClan's territory. He has broken the warrior code."

"Ah, but he hasn't," Stormstar interjected. "He is here right now, sitting beside Sparrowstripe." Skyfeather watched Streamstar glance down at the former EmberClan warrior. "The warrior code states that a warrior _rejects _the soft life of a kittypet. Thistleclaw never accepted it."

Streamstar seemed to digest Stormstar's words. "I see your point, Stormstar," he meowed eventually. "Thistleclaw, if you would like to rejoin EmberClan, you are always welcome."

Thistleclaw nodded solemnly, but remained silent, surprising Skyfeather.

Streamstar mentioned news of new kits and new warriors. The news flashed by, until he called out, "EmberClan is in grave danger."

The cats around the clearing broke out into murmuring while Skyfeather heard many paws shuffling through the grass.

"What's wrong, Streamstar?" Longstar asked the EmberClan leader.

"More and more Twolegs come into our territory and set up their makeshift nests," Streamstar explained. "They set one up right next to the EmberClan camp, and one Twoleg kit found us. It went running to its mother and father, but StarClan fortunately sent them away. We are very grateful for the cover, but more and more Twolegs come. We've seen many tree-eaters in our territory, and fear the destruction of EmberClan's territory."

The cats in the clearing all started calling out yowls of anger and fear. Skyfeather stood up and called out, "What if the tree-eaters and Twolegs find the other Clan camps?"

Leafpatch, standing beside her, yowled his agreement. "What if the Twolegs chase us out of our Clans, just like the ancient Clans of the forest we live in now?"

"Silence!"

The cats all stopped yowling and mewling in fear and grew silent, listening patiently to Streamstar's words.

"EmberClan is strong," he called out. "We will be able to survive. We simply need a place to stay that's bigger than the territory we have right now."

"RainClan has the biggest amount of territory," a voice cried out from the crowd. Skyfeather recognized Stoneclaw's voice. "They should share with both LightClan _and _EmberClan."

Many of the RainClan cats yowled their protests, but Skyfeather was not one of them. She agreed that RainClan had a vast amount of territory, and didn't deserve it all.

Determined, she stood up and howled above all the protests, "There is still a lot of forest behind RainClan's territory that we haven't marked, or even used." Almost to her surprise, the cats around the clearing stopped whining and listened intently, including the leaders. Skyfeather felt sudden pressure. "Um…" she stuttered. "If we _did _decide to share that territory, EmberClan would have to move completely, and Fourtrees would be much farther off."

Stormstar nodded. "It's already a hassle for RainClan to make it to Fourtrees. If anyone stays behind us, they might never make it to any of the Gatherings."

"Unless we choose a different spot to meet every full moon," a LightClan cat called out.

Caterwauls broke out among the cats in protest. They couldn't find another place to stay! That was absurd.

"It might be necessary with the conditions!" Stormstar called out, silencing the cats. "I'm sure StarClan would allow it. Look, there have been no clouds so far as a symbol of disagreement."

Streamstar nodded. "Longstar, you said that LightClan's territory was slowly growing smaller."

Longstar nodded. "We need a better place to stay, too." He paused and turned to Stormstar. "Stormstar, just how much forest is behind your territory?"

Stormstar sighed. "There's a lot, but we haven't patrolled it yet. There might be fox holes, or badger sets everywhere. RainClan will patrol the borders of our forest as soon as we can, and we will get back to you at the next Gathering."

The other leaders and warriors murmured their agreement, and the Gathering ended.

Skyfeather got to her paws and weaved through the cats, in search of Stormstar. But when she looked behind her, she saw that Whitepaw was following her.

"What?" she hissed.

"Skyfeather," Whitepaw started, "I know of this cat."

"What cat?" Skyfeather growled, until she realized what Whitepaw was talking about. "Oh! The cat with a black ending. What about it?"

"His name is Valley," Whitepaw explained. "He is a light cat with a black tail!"

Skyfeather started backward. _My…my dream! _she thought. A couple of moons ago, she'd had a dream of Whitepaw saying those exact words. Bluetail, Tawnyspot, and Dustcloud each said something to her as well in the dream, but so far, only Whitepaw's words had happened.

"A cat with a black tail?" Skyfeather echoed. "I never thought of it like that."

"The prophecy said, 'Find the cat with a black ending.' Right? Well, you know how StarClan twists the easiest phrases around to make them extremely difficult to decode? Maybe they mean a black tail by a black ending. Valley is the cat, Skyfeather. He lives in Diamond Pack far away beyond this forest. Maybe StarClan wants us to join the Packs and fight off the Twolegs."

Skyfeather raised her eyebrows. "Packs? What are you talking about?"

"I'll explain everything later," Whitepaw replied. "I have to go now. Good-bye!"

Skyfeather mewed a good-bye before heading off to find Stormstar. Suddenly, Bluetail padded over to her and stopped her. "Skyfeather, may I talk to you?"

Skyfeather looked around nervously. She didn't want her Clan to leave without her. "Okay," she meowed, "but make it quick."

Bluetail was a member of RainClan, but she was staying LightClan to make sure they didn't fish or drink from the sugar river, which was RainClan's. She'd been monitoring LightClan for some time now, and Skyfeather rarely got to see her.

"Skyfeather," Bluetail started, "LightClan are following the conditions respectfully. I request to join RainClan once more."

Skyfeather felt like fainting again. Those words are exactly the words Bluetail said in Skyfeather's dream.

Skyfeather nodded. "Of course you may, Bluetail," she mewed. "Come on. It's time to go home."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda long, but oh well...reviews!**


	7. Chapter Five: The Mission

**A/N: I'm updating from my uncle's laptop in NJ. Fun, right? At least I'm updating!!! Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_Cherrypaw flicked open her eyes to_ see the soft rise and fall of Skyfeather's chest. She yawned deeply and stretched the sleep out of her limbs. She knew it would take some time to get used to sleeping in the nursery, but it was worthwhile.

Stomach growling with hunger, Cherrypaw stepped out into the bright sunlight, only to be greeted by the warm scents of the fresh-kill pile. _Wow, Skyfeather_, she thought. _You have it good! The fresh-kill pile is right next to the nursery! _Eagerly, Cherrypaw trotted over to the pile and picked out a chaffinch. She brought it over to the apprentices' den and settled down next to Icepaw.

"How's Leafstripe treating you?" Cherrypaw mewed before digging in to her fresh-kill.

Icepaw sighed. "He's getting all worked up about the half-moon meeting at the Moonstone," he replied before tearing a chunk off of his sparrow. "Apparently, Amberleaf's apprentice, Mosspaw, hissed something rude to an EmberClan warrior. Amberleaf threatened to not take him to the meeting, which is against StarClan."

Cherrypaw nodded. She wasn't too much into the sacred meetings of the medicine cats, but she did share Icepaw's worry. After all, he was her brother.

"Cherrypaw!" The ginger apprentice heard her name called from the warriors' den. She turned around to see Snowstorm padding toward the two. "Cherrypaw, where were you last night?"

Cherrypaw gulped down some chaffinch. "I was in the nursery with Skyfeather," she answered. "Stormstar said I could, since we were both lonely at night."

"You have Icepaw," Snowstorm insisted.

"I stay in the medicine cat's den with Leafstripe," Icepaw mewed in defense. "I wouldn't be surprised if Cherrypaw got lonely at night."

Snowstorm looked down and sighed. "RainClan has been suffering in that department lately, hasn't it?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "We need more apprentices."

Frostfur padded up to the group. "Well, that could all change," she mewed cheerily. "Tawnyspot's pregnant!"

Cherrypaw spat out the piece of fresh-kill in her mouth. "What?" she choked. "Who's the father?"

Frostfur looked disconcerted. "That's the thing," she meowed. "She refuses to tell me who."

Cherrypaw shook her head and picked up the piece of chaffinch she spat out, chewing thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Frostfur went on, "Skyfeather wants to see you two in the nursery after your training."

Icepaw looked up. "Why not me?" he asked.

"I don't know," Frostfur replied. "You can ask her that yourself."

Icepaw shrugged and went back to eating before Leafstripe called him back into the medicine cat's den.

As Frostfur padded away, Snowstorm sat down beside her apprentice. "Hurry up," she meowed. "You want to get some extra time for mouse-hunting in today, don't you?"

Cherrypaw nodded and quickly finished off the last of her chaffinch. When she was finished, she gave her ears a quick wash and headed out through the fern tunnel to the side of the sugar river.

"You know," Cherrypaw started, settling down in the dusty sand beside the river, "we should have a special name for this place. It's where all the apprentices and mentors go to train. Maybe we could steal LightClan's idea and call it the training hollow, or something."

Snowstorm rolled her eyes. "First of all, it wasn't LightClan's idea," she meowed. "It was ThunderClan's. Second of all, you shouldn't be worrying about names for places, Cherrypaw. Today, we're going to learn how to catch birds."

"Yes!" Cherrypaw leaped into the air, performing a horrible excuse for trying to catch a bird.

Snowstorm purred in laughter. "What was that, some type of dance?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Yup!"

Snowstorm laughed lightly before sighing and regaining her composure. "Okay, come on," she mewed. "Let's go find a low branch and wait for a bird to land there. I'll teach you how to catch it."

Cherrypaw nodded and followed Snowstorm through the underbrush and under a low oak tree.

Training went well that day, except for the extra time they had to catch mice. Snowstorm caught about six mice for the pile, continuously showing Cherrypaw how it was done. But no matter how she tried, Cherrypaw couldn't shift all her weight to her haunches.

"We'll have to try harder some other time," Snowstorm meowed, sitting down with some struggle. "I need to rest."

Cherrypaw felt like she should've laughed at the statement, but she was too upset to do so. She wanted nothing more but to make her mentor proud by catching a mouse.

"Let's go and talk to Skyfeather," Snowstorm suggested. "We still have to see what she wants."

Cherrypaw nodded blankly and followed her mentor back through the undergrowth and to the camp.

When they got there, Snowstorm quickly deposited her fresh-kill onto the pile and the two made their way over to the nursery. Skyfeather was lying down on her side, her belly bulging slightly. Tawnyspot was in there with her, washing her pelt. Cherrypaw was also surprised to see Frostfur, Gingerfoot, and Dustcloud in there as well.

"Oh, hello, girls," Skyfeather mewed warmly. "I have some news for you. I've already told Frostfur, Gingerfoot, and Dustcloud, and they've all agreed."

Snowstorm sat down patiently. "Well?" she asked. "What is it?"

Skyfeather took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Cherrypaw, you might want to sit down for this."

Cherrypaw looked around in puzzlement, but sat down.

"You see, StarClan sent me many dreams over the last few moons," Skyfeather started.

Snowstorm interrupted her. "StarClan?" she mewed in disbelief. "But only medicine cats and Clan leaders receive dreams from StarClan!"

Skyfeather nodded. "Yes, I know, Snowstorm," she murmured calmly. "But Firestar has come to me in my dreams. He's told me about a certain cat, a cat with a black ending that would help save the forest. Then, in another dream, Firestar came to me again in a clearing similar to Fourtrees. Except, there were three great pines instead of four oaks. He told me to send loved ones, and one enemy here to find this cat. I've decided that this enemy is Whitepaw."

Cherrypaw cocked her head. "Whitepaw? What do you have against Whitepaw?"

Snowstorm chuckled. "It's a long story, Cherrypaw," she replied. "I'll tell you later."

Cherrypaw nodded and listened again.

"I was going to send Tawnyspot here along with you, but she has kits to bear now. I think that's a sign from StarClan saying that she shouldn't go."

Snowstorm nodded.

"At the next Gathering, I'm going to tell Whitepaw where to meet you four," Skyfeather continued. "It's probably going to be at Fourtrees, at the quarter-moon."

Cherrypaw stood up. "Just wait a minute," she began. "Who said we wanted to do this?"

Gingerfoot nodded. "Yeah, actually, Skyfeather, I'm not quite sure I want to do this."

Skyfeather shrugged awkwardly. "That's fine. I just need some cats to go."

Snowstorm stood up. "I'll go, and Cherrypaw here will too."

Cherrypaw nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to go _anywhere_.

Frostfur and Dustcloud stood up, too. "We're going," they chorused.

Skyfeather nodded. "Then it's settled. Why don't you four meet Whitepaw at Fourtrees a quarter-moon from the Gathering?"

Snowstorm nodded. "We'll be there."

Cherrypaw left the nursery with a sense of bewilderment. She was going on a mission, and she wasn't even a warrior! What would Stormstar think?

* * *

The stars shined brightly in the sky when Cherrypaw left the medicine cat's den. She was in there, talking with Icepaw. She thought twice about telling her brother about Skyfeather's mission, but she didn't know if she was supposed to keep it a secret or not. 

She also wondered if Skyfeather would need company anymore. What if she was perfectly content on having Tawnyspot as a companion in the nursery, and didn't need Cherrypaw anymore? But that wouldn't be fair to Cherrypaw, and Skyfeather wasn't the type to throw her out.

Drowsy and heavy-lidded, Cherrypaw crawled back to the nursery and poked her head through the brambles, ruffling her fur.

"Skyfeather, can I stay with you again?" she mewed pleadingly.

Skyfeather chuckled. "Of course you can, love."

Tawnyspot purred in laughter. "You don't know how much you're turning into Goldenheart."

Skyfeather shrugged. "I spend a lot of time with her in the elders' den."

Tawnyspot nodded. "I know."

Cherrypaw padded through the narrow brambles and clawed some more moss together. She circled around three times before finally settling down in the dry and comfortable nest.

"Skyfeather," Cherrypaw started, "I was just wondering. Are we supposed to keep this a secret?"

Skyfeather didn't need more details to understand what Cherrypaw was talking about. "Yes," she answered through a mumble. "That's what Firestar told me."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Skyfeather?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Who's Firestar?"

Skyfeather laughed, annoying Tawnyspot who was trying to get a wink of sleep. "I'll explain everything later, Cherrypaw," she purred. "For now, get some sleep."

Cherrypaw nodded unenthusiastically and rested her head on her paws. It was long before she eventually closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter Six: Greencough

**A/N: I'm unable to update my other fic, SkyClan's Second Chance, but I can update this one since it's already written. Happy new year, everyone!!!! I understand that reviews will be lacking these next couple of days, but that's not stopping me from updating. Have a happy 2008!!!!...ew, it's 2008...

* * *

**

_Even though Cherrypaw had an undisturbed _night, Skyfeather's was much different, disturbed with many outside sounds. Four times, she woke up in the middle of the night, mostly to a loud squawking noise coming from some remote bird nest. But the last time that woke her up, she heard a tremendous amount of coughing from somewhere outside the nursery.

Careful not to wake Tawnyspot or Cherrypaw, Skyfeather got to her paws and padded through the brambles to the outer camp. She looked around slowly, trying to pinpoint the coughing. When she realized where it was coming from, her heart leaped.

_Stormstar!_

Quickly and stealthily, Skyfeather pelted across to the leader's den and rushed through the ferns behind the Highrock. Stormstar was doubled over, coughing up something.

"Stormstar!" Skyfeather hurried forward and knelt beside her mate. "Stormstar, are you okay?"

Stormstar looked up, eyes watering. "I don't know," he muttered. Then, after a splutter of coughing, he added, "Go and get Leafstripe."

Skyfeather instantly leaped out of the leader's den and bounded to the medicine cat's den on the other side of the Highrock. Pain surged up her sides as her belly swished from side to side.

Skyfeather tried her best to ignore the pain and trotted briskly through the fern tunnel that was the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Icepaw was sleeping quietly in a mossy nest just outside of Leafstripe's den. Skyfeather brushed silently past him and nosed her way into Leafstripe's den.

In the shadows, Skyfeather saw a golden-brown head lift. "What is it?" a soft voice asked urgently.

"It's Stormstar," Skyfeather whispered in a panic. "He's coughing like he just ate the fur and bones of fresh-kill!"

Leafstripe got to his paws and quickly trotted out of the den. On his way, he picked up a few herbs and followed Skyfeather out of the den. Icepaw lifted his head, but didn't dare follow.

Skyfeather led the way into Stormstar's den. Leafstripe leaned down next to the coughing cat and lifted his chin with a forepaw.

"I don't know what it is, Leafstripe," Stormstar rasped. "I just woke up and started coughing."

Leafstripe nodded, and then shot a glance at Skyfeather. "Get out," he meowed icily. "I don't think you'll want to hear this."

Skyfeather dipped her head and backed out through the ferns. She wanted to listen, but her swollen belly was aching and screaming at her to go back to the nursery and rest.

It took Leafstripe several moments to tell Skyfeather the news. When he finally padded into the nursery, Skyfeather looked up intently. She couldn't sleep, wouldn't sleep. She wanted to know what caused the fit.

"Skyfeather…" Leafstripe started, apparently unable to tell her the news. "I'm so sorry. Stormstar…he has greencough."

* * *

For a few days, Skyfeather remained silent. Tawnyspot and Cherrypaw continuously asked her what was wrong, but she didn't say anything. Neither Leafstripe nor Sparrowstripe had told the Clan about Stormstar's sickness, and it was bound to be heard by _some_ cat. 

But the night of the coughing, Skyfeather dreamed. Ravenstar crept out of the bushes of the three-treed clearing and trotted swiftly up to her.

"Ravenstar," Skyfeather started before he could say anything, "I don't get it. I now know why our Clan should fear the colour green, but why does _Stormstar_ have to get greencough?"

Ravenstar sat down on the dark, greasy grass. "Patience, Skyfeather," he meowed. "You must become leader somehow."

Skyfeather's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that Stormstar's going to lose a life over greencough?"

Ravenstar looked at his black paws. "I didn't say that, but I'm also not saying it isn't true. Listen, Skyfeather, if Stormstar has a sickness, it will be easier to get the four journeying cats out of the Clan unnoticed."

Skyfeather snorted. "Are you telling me that no cat will notice their disappearance?"

Ravenstar shook his head in impatience. "Skyfeather, cats will notice. But if they accuse you, Stormstar won't."

Skyfeather thought about that. She'd rather have Stormstar be sick than have him be angry with her.

"What did you come here to tell me?" Skyfeather rasped quietly.

Ravenstar nodded. "Yes, I did come here for a special reason," he muttered. "Well, I've actually come to repeat words of Firestar." He paused. "Remember, Skyfeather. Don't listen to Lucifer."

"But he's not Lucifer anymore," Skyfeather insisted. "He's Whitepaw."

"Ah, but he'll still be the same old Lucifer you know," Ravenstar responded. "Don't listen to Lucifer."

* * *

Skyfeather opened her eyes to the sun shining brightly through the bramble walls. She got up and peeked outside to see that it was sunhigh. _She'd been sleeping for that long! _

_Not like it matters_, she thought silently. _It's not like I can actually _go _anywhere. _But, as she thought those words, she remembered Stormstar.

Quickly, she dashed out of the nursery and headed straight for the leader's den, only to be stopped by Icepaw.

"Skyfeather, Leafstripe says not to see Stormstar," Icepaw mewed, scuffling his paws in the dust. "He says that you might catch his disease."

Skyfeather shook her head in exasperation. "I don't care what Leafstripe says—"

"That's funny," Leafstripe meowed, padding up to them. "It's against the warrior code to disobey the orders of a medicine cat."

Skyfeather sighed deeply, twitching the tip of her tail in frustration. "Please, Leafstripe," she pleaded. "Can't I see him?"

Leafstripe shook his head gravely. "Unless you want to catch greencough yourself."

Skyfeather looked down at her paws. She didn't know whether or not she should tell Leafstripe about the dreams, which reminded her of Goldenheart.

"Fine," she finally mumbled. As Leafstripe and Icepaw padded away, she bounded over to the elders' den. She knew Goldenheart would listen to her, no matter what.

Fortunately, Moonflower was fast asleep. That gave Skyfeather some time without making her go away.

"Oh, hello, Skyfeather," Goldenheart meowed warmly. "What is it, love?"

Skyfeather sat down, unable to wipe the apprehensive expression from her face. "Goldenheart," she began, "I've had a few more dreams lately."

Goldenheart nodded, immediately becoming serious.

"In the first one," Skyfeather started, "both Ravenstar and Firestar came to me at a strange clearing resembling Fourtrees. The only differences were that there were three giant pine trees, instead of four giant oaks. The grass was greasy, like the Twoleg grass beside the LightClan Thunderpaths. Also, surrounding the Great Rock were two Twoleg inventions. They looked like the tree-eaters came and ate up some trees, and spat them back out like that. I call them tree-forms."

Goldenheart nodded, digesting every last word coming from Skyfeather's mouth.

Skyfeather continued. "Ravenstar came first, then Firestar," she explained. "Ravenstar told me that green is a feared colour for my Clan…Goldenheart, I think he meant green_cough_. Greencough is feared by our Clan!"

Goldenheart sighed. "He could've very well meant that. What did Firestar say?"

"When Ravenstar left, Firestar spoke," Skyfeather murmured. "He said that I should send loved ones to that clearing, the one with the three pines. He also told me to send one enemy, for he will help."

Goldenheart didn't move; she simply stared right through Skyfeather. Finally, she mewed softly, "Why not Stormstar? Why did StarClan send these dreams to you and not to Stormstar or Leafstripe, or even Icepaw?"

"Firestar said that it must be kept a secret," Skyfeather replied, suddenly getting a bitter aftertaste from the words. A secret. Did that mean she wasn't supposed to tell Goldenheart?

Apparently, Goldenheart got this memo too. She stood up. "Well," she meowed, "I think you've told me enough then. Why don't you go and talk to the ones you're going to send, not me, love."

Skyfeather got to her paws and whined, "But Goldenheart! I've always told you of my dreams from StarClan! What if I have more? Who will I go to?"

Goldenheart sighed. "I don't know, Skyfeather," she replied. "Go to the leader of the patrol you're sending off."

Skyfeather sighed. She would never be able to confide in Snowstorm the same way she did with Goldenheart.

Reluctantly, Skyfeather left the elders' den just as Moonflower peeked open her eyes. Skyfeather gratefully slipped out of the ferns unseen and trotted over to the nursery. Moonflower was bound to come out of the elders' den and check on her to see if she was still in there.

When she got back inside the brambles, a juicy rabbit was waiting for her. _I'll go and share this with Stormstar_. But just as she was thinking the words, she swallowed them. She couldn't go into Stormstar's den. Leafstripe's orders. Unhappy and awkwardly alone, Skyfeather bent down and tucked in to her meal, even though she wasn't hungry. It wasn't the same without Stormstar by her side, but she ate up until there was nothing left but bones and fur.

* * *

**A/N: Happy new year, again. -;**


	9. Chapter Seven: New Territory

_The clearing was awkwardly silent as_ Cherrypaw stepped over the border and into Fourtrees. The rest of the RainClan cats gathered around her, looking around in confusion.

"Sparrowstripe?" Cherrypaw heard Bluetail mew. "Where is everyone? We're usually the last to get here!"

Cherrypaw looked up. Since Stormstar was sick with greencough, Sparrowstripe was filling in for him.

"I don't know, Bluetail," Sparrowstripe replied. Cherrypaw could sense the excitement radiating off of his pelt as he spoke the words. Every cat in the Clan knew he wanted to be Clan leader, but was too loyal to kill Stormstar just for the position, unlike the wicked Tigerstar.

A whiff of LightClan caught up in Cherrypaw nose. She inhaled deeply, catching a thick scent of Longstar.

Suddenly, a LightClan Gathering patrol erupted from the underbrush of the forest. They pelted down the steep slope and halted at the edge of the clearing. Eventually, Longstar signalled the okay to enter and the LightClan cats entered the Fourtrees clearing.

Immediately, Longstar leaped on top of the Great Rock. Confused, Cherrypaw watched Sparrowstripe hop up next to him. The two exchanged urgent words before Longstar yowled out a call to silence the mingling LightClan and RainClan cats.

"Where's EmberClan?" a LightClan cat called out. "We can't start the Gathering until every Clan is here!"

Longstar nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know," he agreed. "But I have grave news to tell the RainClan cats."

The LightClan cat silenced herself and sat down, listening intently.

"Twoleg tree-eaters have torn down the Great Sycamore in our territory," Longstar announced. "They've also gotten the Owl Tree, and are making their way along the streams toward Sunningrocks."

Sparrowstripe spoke up now. "If Sunningrocks are taken, and all the trees in the tree-eater's way, then LightClan won't have any shelter from the Twolegs."

Cherrypaw saw Gingerfoot stand up. "Shouldn't we really wait until EmberClan gets here to share this news?"

"EmberClan isn't here!" Longstar hissed.

All the cats in the clearing grew instantly silent.

"Streamstar came into my camp to visit," continued Longstar. "He told me that there were barely any trees left in his territory, and that he needed to move quickly. He also said that they might not be able to make the next Gathering."

Sparrowstripe spoke now. "But can't you see that StarClan is angry at us for not waiting a little longer? Look up at the sky!"

Cherrypaw tilted her nose upward to see clouds threatening to shade the moon from view. She stood up. Suddenly, as all the cats' eyes turned to her, she felt self-conscious. "Um…" she stammered. "Well, I think we should wait a little longer. Maybe EmberClan _will _come to the Gathering."

Almost instantly, Cherrypaw caught a trace of EmberClan scent float toward her on the breeze. She opened her jaw to breathe in the scent, and noticed that it was getting closer and closer. "There they are now!" she called.

Streamstar didn't wait at the edge of the clearing. He immediately trotted into the clearing and hopped atop the Great Rock.

Cherrypaw looked around the emerging EmberClan cats in horror. _Streamstar had brought his entire Clan! _Queens were gripping mewling kits tightly, praying to StarClan that they could survive staying outside the camp for too long. Limping elders followed the queens and flopped down on the grass, licking their wounds.

"Streamstar, why is your entire Clan here?" Sparrowstripe asked.

Streamstar didn't bother asking Sparrowstripe what he was doing on the Great Rock. "The Twolegs have seen us. They came to our camp with nets and monsters with large openings in the back of them. They took many of our warriors. Some of them including Petalfur and Oakleaf."

Cherrypaw perked up her ears. Oakleaf? The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where she'd heard it.

Suddenly, a sharp movement to her right caught her attention. She saw Skyfeather limping quickly to the back of the group and whisper something urgently into Leafstripe's ear. Leafstripe simply nodded and Skyfeather sat down again, looking up at the Great Rock.

Longstar looked down at his paws. "I'm sorry, Streamstar," he meowed. "But where will you go now, without a camp?"

Sparrowstripe stood up. "I've sent patrols along the outskirts of our forest. So far, we haven't found an edge to the forest, and there are no badger sets, or fox holes." He paused. "Streamstar, EmberClan can come and live behind RainClan. There's plenty of forest to divide the territory."

Streamstar nodded. He remained calm and collected, but Cherrypaw couldn't miss the note of desperation and heavy relief in his voice as he mewed his thanks to Sparrowstripe.

"Now, Sparrowstripe," Streamstar meowed while sitting down. "What brings you here in Stormstar's place?"

"Stormstar couldn't make it to the Gathering," Sparrowstripe called out to the cats in the clearing. "He feels ill and was unable to come."

Streamstar nodded. "I'm deeply troubled. Such a great leader you have."

Sparrowstripe nodded. "Thank you, Streamstar."

The rest of the Gathering went on as usual. Longstar finished up and told Streamstar and the rest of EmberClan about the Sunningrocks expedition and the Great Sycamore and Owl Tree.

Sparrowstripe spoke next of RainClan's new queen, and other news. When he stepped back, Streamstar spoke once more of his missing warriors and a queen named Dawnfur. Dawnfur's kits were still alive and in the Clan, and another queen, Missingfoot, agreed to take care of them. When Cherrypaw looked over at the queen struggling with the kits, she noticed that she was missing one front paw.

Disturbed with the image, Cherrypaw quickly looked away to see that the Gathering had broken up. She got to her paws, ready to leave Fourtrees with Snowstorm when she spotted Skyfeather trotting toward them, her belly flopping around.

"Skyfeather, I really think you shouldn't be running," Snowstorm commented, stifling a purr.

Skyfeather didn't respond. "Go now," she mewed urgently, catching Cherrypaw off guard.

"Now?" she questioned in shock. "But…shouldn't we get ready? We don't even know where to go!"

Skyfeather nodded. "Yes, I know," she replied. "But Icepaw told me that he saw something from StarClan. He didn't tell Leafstripe because he wasn't supposed to, according to Firestar. But Firestar told him that you should travel through EmberClan's new territory now, before they settle, and find the edge of the forest. Whitepaw's waiting at the bend in the sugar river for you, along with Frostfur and Dustcloud." She paused. "Please! Go now, before another cat spots you!"

Before Cherrypaw could react to her brother's visions, Skyfeather dropped five leaf packets in front of her and her mentor. "Eat them," she muttered quickly. "They're travelling herbs." And with that, the silver queen trotted away and out of sight.

* * *

When Cherrypaw and Snowstorm reached the bend in the sugar river, Whitepaw, Frostfur, and Dustcloud were already there, chatting urgently. Cherrypaw noticed Whitepaw and Frostfur talking leisurely, but shrugged it off.

"Okay, every cat's here," Snowstorm meowed. She dropped the leaf packets on the grass and sat down. "We're all going to be ridiculously tired if we don't sleep now. I suggest we all get some sleep before eating these and setting off."

"But Skyfeather said to go now," Cherrypaw insisted. "I think we should listen to her. If we don't go now, EmberClan will think we're trespassing."

Snowstorm pondered that for a moment, but eventually nodded. "You're right, Cherrypaw. How about we eat the strengthening herbs now and save the hunger ones for later. No one here is hungry, right?" When none of the cats responded, she went on, "Good."

Cherrypaw leaned down and grabbed a leaf packet. When she opened it, there was a neat stack of golden herbs piled next to some light green ones.

"One problem," Frostfur mewed. "Which is which?"

"Eat the green ones," Cherrypaw meowed confidently. "Icepaw told me how to distinguish them."

Snowstorm nodded and quickly lapped up the strengthening herbs. Cherrypaw leaned down and took one strip in her mouth. Instantly, she spat it out in disgust.

"It tastes like crowfood!" she hissed, crouching down away from the herbs.

"Cherrypaw," Snowstorm scolded, swiping her pink tongue over her muzzle briskly. "Eat them. They'll increase your strength."

Cherrypaw "hmphed" and bent down to lap up the herbs when she heard a noise behind her. "What was that?" she hissed.

Whitepaw took a step toward where the noise came from. "It sounded like a snapping twig," he meowed. "It can't have been anything serious."

But he was wrong. As Cherrypaw swallowed down the last of the light green herbs, something dark red slashed past her. She jumped up and stared after the creature, eyes wide with terror.

"A fox!" Frostfur cried.

Quickly, the cats scattered. Cherrypaw darted straight across the RainClan borderline and into the safety of the LightClan trees. Hopefully no cat would spot her there.

"Cherrypaw!" Snowstorm hissed, pelting across the border and into the LightClan territory after her apprentice. "Get out of here! This is LightClan territory!"

Cherrypaw crouched down. "Look!"

Snowstorm looked up to see the fox sniffing at a trembling Dustcloud. Its lips were drawn back in a snarl as Dustcloud batted out blindly with unsheathed claws.

"Oh, Dustcloud!" Snowstorm let out in a hiss, and Cherrypaw realized that her mentor was Dustcloud's mother. Quickly, she dashed out of the trees and straight for the fox. Cherrypaw widened her eyes and strained to see through the clumped ferns to see what her mentor was doing.

Snowstorm head-butted Dustcloud away from the fox just as it was plunging forward. The two bounded away from the confused animal and into the sugar river.

Now Cherrypaw was alone.

"Snowstorm!" she called out in a weak voice. She didn't want the fox to notice her hiding safely in the shelter of the LightClan trees.

But just as she called out, the fox snapped its attention to her. Slowly, it started creeping forward through the grass until it was only a tail-length away from the trees.

Cherrypaw, shaking with terror, crept backward. She was about to make a run for it when she heard something behind her. Before she knew it, four LightClan cats burst out of the trees and leaped right over Cherrypaw's head. All four of them attacked the fox, clawing and leaping at its ugly body. Eventually, the fox disappeared across the Thunderpath and into the grassy area across from it.

The LightClan patrol slowly made its way back into the trees. Cherrypaw, frightened into stillness, only stared at them as they padded softly toward her.

"You, young RainClan apprentice," the leader of the patrol meowed firmly. "What are you doing here?"

Cherrypaw could only speak in soft whispers. "I…I was…running f-from the…um, the f-fox…" she stammered.

The leader nodded. "I could see that. Why don't we escort you back to RainClan's territory?"

"Leafpatch, all four of us?" another warrior questioned. "I say we let her make her way back on her own."

"That's unfair," a small apprentice defended. His pelt was jet-black, and he had little white stripes all over his body. His eyes were a sunset orange, and glared straight at Cherrypaw. "She's only a helpless apprentice."

"As are you, Midnightpaw," the warrior put in.

"Stoneclaw—"

"Stoneclaw made a point, Midnightpaw," Leafpatch interrupted. "I suggest you keep quiet." Leafpatch turned to Cherrypaw. "We'll take you back as far as RainClan's temporary border across the sugar river."

Cherrypaw nodded. Just as long as they didn't take her all the way to the camp. Then she'd never find Snowstorm and the others.

As the patrol set off toward the sugar river, Cherrypaw realized that the fourth cat, by the looks of it, an apprentice, hadn't said anything in defence _or _offense. She had remained quiet, and still was.

When the group of cats reached the sugar river, they stopped. Cherrypaw continued walking.

"Do you want Midnightpaw here to escort you through the forest and to your camp?" Leafpatch asked tentatively.

Cherrypaw shook her head swiftly. "No, that's all right," she answered. "Thank you." But as she cast one last look at Midnightpaw, he looked a little smug and crestfallen at the same time.

Cherrypaw plunged into the river and swam with brisk, strong strokes to the other side. When she reached it, she clambered out and shook her pelt hastily. She looked back across the river to see the patrol walking away, but Midnightpaw quickly cast a glance over his shoulder at her and waved his tail in a good-bye. Cherrypaw waved her tail as well before pelting deep into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been real busy. Because of my religion, I celebrate Christmas on January 7th. I know, weird. But it's religion; what can I say? I've been busy buying presents and visiting relatives, so I'm sorry. Reviews! Next update after...let's say two reviews, shall we? Buh-bye! ;-D**


	10. Chapter Eight: Cured?

_Skyfeather poked her head out of_ the nursery to see if any other cat was still awake and prowling the camp. When she didn't see any cat, she crept out of the brambles and pawed her way over to the leader's den.

Ever since Leafstripe diagnosed Stormstar with greencough, Skyfeather hadn't seen her mate. This time, she was determined to see him, and slipped through the ferns into his den.

Stormstar was curled up on his damp, mossy nest, unchanged moss from never moving from it. Skyfeather couldn't stifle a purr at the sight of the soft and gentle rise-and-fall of his chest as he snored silently.

Skyfeather went over and curled up beside Stormstar. She was careful not to touch him, in case he started coughing and passed the disease on to her.

When she was settled in the dusty earth, she noticed that the rims of Stormstar's eyes were encrusted with dried tears, and that his nose was running. His pelt was dull and matted, as if no cat had washed it for some time. Skyfeather leaned over and began running smooth strokes over the fur, pressing it down.

When she finished, she leaned back over, rested her head on her paws, and stared at Stormstar. His breathing turned wheezy after some time, and he coughed occasionally. Skyfeather wasn't even sure if he knew she was there.

As the sun began to rise, Skyfeather still hadn't slept. Stormstar's breathing grew even raspier, and she didn't want to leave him for one second. Eventually, Leafstripe padded into the clearing and sat down silently beside Skyfeather. She was grateful that he made no attempt to move her, because no matter what, she wouldn't leave.

The two cats watched in silence as Stormstar's breathing grew fainter, and eventually stopped. Skyfeather ducked her head in between her paws as she waited for Stormstar to wake up again.

_Please wake up, Stormstar,_ she silently prayed. _I don't know what I'll do without you._

Suddenly, Stormstar's eyes opened. The crust cracked as he looked around the den. Skyfeather noticed that his eyes were still glazed over, as if he wasn't completely cured. But that couldn't be. StarClan healed the wound that took the life of a leader, except for Tigerstar's wound. When he died, he lost all nine of his lives at once, from one simple swipe from Scourge of BloodClan's claw.

"Skyfeather?" Stormstar rasped. "Skyfeather, is that you?"

Skyfeather let out the breath she was holding and crept closer to her mate. "It's me, Stormstar," she breathed. "I'm here."

Leafstripe nodded. "Stormstar, you've lost yet another life," he meowed. "I suggest you be careful with who gets greencough."

Stormstar nodded. As Leafstripe padded away, Skyfeather asked, "How many lives do you have left?"

Stormstar sighed. "Seven."

"That's still a lot," Skyfeather remarked. "You still have some time left with me—us."

Stormstar chortled. "Yes, I do." But as he spoke the words, Skyfeather couldn't miss the note of worry layering his meow. What could possibly go wrong now, though?

* * *

When Skyfeather checked up on Tawnyspot in the nursery, she noticed that the tortoiseshell she-cat was upset about something. Reluctantly, she padded through the narrow brambles and sat down next to the young queen. "What's wrong, Tawnyspot?" she questioned, rasping her tongue over her dappled ears.

Tawnyspot sighed. "Skyfeather, you were right," she began. "Oakleaf and I _did_ have something more than a friendship."

Even though Skyfeather could guess that the father was Oakleaf, she still acted surprised. "Oakleaf?" she gasped. "I knew it."

Tawnyspot looked down at her paws. "But I didn't want to have kits, Skyfeather!" she exclaimed. "It was almost like Oakleaf pressured me into doing it."

Skyfeather was shocked at Oakleaf's gesture of unkindness. She never would have thought that he would do such a thing. "Tawnyspot, if he did that, I'm not letting you see him ever again."

Tawnyspot looked confused. "I don't get it," she mewed. "Aren't you mad at me for loving a cat outside the Clan?"

Skyfeather chuckled. "Tawnyspot, dear, that certain section of the warrior code has been broken so many times that it's practically no longer the warrior code," she purred. Then she sighed and touched her nose to Tawnyspot's cheek. "Don't worry about it, dear. I just don't want you talking to Oakleaf anymore."

"But I love him!" Tawnyspot complained. "I love him, Skyfeather."

Skyfeather nodded. "Well then, I guess I can't stop you." She licked Tawnyspot's ear one last time before purring a good-bye and heading out of the nursery.

Fortunately, Moonflower was napping in the afternoon sun, so she couldn't scold Skyfeather for leaving the nursery. Sparrowstripe was crouched with Gingerfoot near the fresh-kill pile, so she trotted over to them.

"Skyfeather, you really shouldn't spend so much time out of the nursery," Gingerfoot mewed in concern. "You should stay in there as much as possible."

"I'm not useless, Gingerfoot," Skyfeather snapped. Then she turned to Sparrowstripe. "In fact, after I take a short nap, I want to go out on a patrol."

Sparrowstripe snorted. "Do you know what Stormstar would do to me if I allowed you to leave this camp?"

"I already go to Gatherings," Skyfeather put in. "Besides, now that Stormstar's cured, maybe he'll be more lenient."

Sparrowstripe shook his head. "I don't know, Skyfeather," he chuckled. "You're some she-cat."

Skyfeather ignored Sparrowstripe's comment and chose a thrush from the pile. She dragged it over to the nursery and sat down to eat.

"Skyfeather!" hissed an urgent voice. It was low, and in a whisper.

Skyfeather looked up. No cat was there, so she continued eating.

"Skyfeather, behind the nursery!"

Skyfeather got to her paws and looked around in confusion. The voice said "behind the nursery." Obediently, she padded behind the dense brambles to where the cats made their dirt. To her surprise, Cherrypaw was there, crouching low in the ferns.

"Cherrypaw?" Skyfeather hissed. "I told you to leave right after the Gathering!"

"I got lost!" Cherrypaw mewled. "When we were eating our herbs, a fox came. Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw are all out there somewhere, but I went another way! Now I'm lost, and in trouble with LightClan."

"LightClan?" Skyfeather echoed. "What about them?"

"I ran into their territory by accident," Cherrypaw explained. "I'm really sorry, but it was a fox! What should I do, Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather pondered the situation for a moment. If the rest of the patrol were out anywhere in the thick forest, Cherrypaw may never find them. "Cherrypaw, you'll have to do your best to scent them out," she finally decided. "If you find them, I'll know it."

"How?" Cherrypaw wondered.

"I will," Skyfeather stated simply. "Now go! Quickly, before another warrior spots you!"

Cherrypaw nodded and dashed away through the thick underbrush. Skyfeather stood there and watched her go until she could no longer smell a trace of her scent. Finally, when Cherrypaw was no longer in sight or in smell, Skyfeather turned around and padded back to her half-eaten thrush. She hoped Cherrypaw found the others. If she didn't, she'd be hopelessly lost in EmberClan's new territory.

_Oh, StarClan, why did EmberClan have to move there right after the Gathering?_ Skyfeather asked silently. _Please guide Cherrypaw.

* * *

_

When Skyfeather settled down for her afternoon nap in the sun, Firestar came to her again. Once more, it was in the three-trees clearing. But this time, Skyfeather was sitting on one of the tree forms, with a flaming Firestar atop the rock above her.

"Firestar, is Cherrypaw safe?" Skyfeather blurted out before Firestar could say anything.

Firestar chuckled. "Be patient, Skyfeather," he purred. "Cherrypaw's fine. She'll reach Snowstorm and the others in time. But I have more to say about Stormstar."

Skyfeather's ears prickled as Firestar spoke her mate's name. She listened intently for what he was about to say.

"RainClan has not seen the last of greencough," Firestar meowed, suddenly solemn. "Soon, loved ones will catch it, and those who have helped will suffer. And, most importantly"—Firestar paused to lower his voice into an urgent whisper—"Stormstar has not been cured."

Before Skyfeather could ask any questions about Firestar's words, he vanished, and another cat took his place. This cat was a small, light brown tom with a jet-black tail.

_Black tail_…Skyfeather thought. _The cat with a black ending!_

Skyfeather opened her mouth to mew a greeting, but she actually opened her mouth to sneeze, since some dust got up her nose from the earthy clearing ground. She got to her paws and yawned deeply. She felt disconcerted that she'd had no time to speak with the cat.

But she had seen him! She had seen the cat with a black ending! Now, she was sure Cherrypaw and the others would make it.


	11. Chapter Nine: A Talking Nose

**A/N: Here we are. I'm back with a brand new compy!!!!!!!! Well, it's really my laptop. But whatever. Enjoy chappie 9!

* * *

**

_Cherrypaw flew alongside the sugar river,_ in search of Snowstorm. She could just make out her mentor's scent among the EmberClan border markers that were thick in her nose. Once she made it past the border, the scents grew stronger, and Cherrypaw knew that Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw were close by, probably still in EmberClan territory, waiting for her.

_Thank you for waiting, Snowstorm,_ Cherrypaw thought silently. Swiftly, she plunged through the undergrowth, keeping her nose open for stronger RainClan scents.

"Well, hello," a cultivating meow called from somewhere behind Cherrypaw. Stunned, Cherrypaw halted and spun around to face the supposed EmberClan cat, for her pelt was thick with the scent.

"What would a young RainClan apprentice be doing in EmberClan's new territory?" asked the she-cat. Her coat was thick and sandy-coloured, and she had piercing green eyes. When Cherrypaw looked more, a dark brown tom padded out from behind her.

"Who is it, Sandstorm?" the tom asked. His green eyes darted from the she-cat to Cherrypaw and back again.

Sandstorm sighed. "One of RainClan's apprentices, Mudface," she mewed. "What's your name, young one?"

"Cherrypaw," Cherrypaw replied confidently. She was annoyed at being stopped during her journey, but she didn't want Sandstorm and Mudface to grow suspicious.

"Ah," Sandstorm purred. "Skyfeather has spoken of you."

Cherrypaw's eyes widened. "When have you talked to Skyfeather?" she asked.

"At Gatherings," Sandstorm replied. "We're good friends."

"Sandstorm, we really should get going," Mudface suggested. "Streamstar still has a bellyache, and we're all out of juniper berries."

Sandstorm shot Mudface an irritated glance, as if he weren't supposed to share Streamstar's weakness in front of Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw only hid her head from Mudface's view.

"Be patient," Sandstorm purred. "The juniper berries are over there, in case you want to get them yourself." She lifted her tail and pointed to a small stash of berries and leaves near a giant tree. "Let me speak to Cherrypaw here alone."

Mudface nodded and trotted over to the bush while Sandstorm brought Cherrypaw further into the wood.

"Did Skyfeather send you?" Sandstorm asked Cherrypaw in a whisper.

Cherrypaw faltered slightly. How did this obvious medicine cat know about Cherrypaw's quest, and Skyfeather's prophecy? "Um, y-yes she did," she stammered.

Sandstorm nodded. "It's okay, Cherrypaw," she comforted. "Skyfeather told me about her mission to help save the Clans and the forest. I know all about her dreams. Besides, a medicine cat can tell what's on any cat's mind that she knows well."

Cherrypaw nodded. Sandstorm was obviously a very good friend with Skyfeather, which automatically made her a good friend of Cherrypaw. "Did she tell you that I'm lost?"

Sandstorm cocked her head slightly. "You're lost?" she echoed. "How are you lost?"

Cherrypaw sighed shamefully. "Well, after the Gathering," she explained, "Skyfeather sent us out immediately. We were eating our strengthening herbs for the trip when a fox came. I ran into LightClan territory by accident, and a patrol caught me. When they escorted me back to the sugar river, I realized that Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw were ahead of me, and I couldn't find them. I didn't want to go into EmberClan territory, even though I knew they were there. I went to Skyfeather and asked her what to do, but she didn't tell me much except the obvious: to find the others. Now I'm here."

Sandstorm nodded silently. She thought for a moment before meowing, "I'll cover for you, okay? Go and find the others. I'll be right here, hiding your scent for the afternoon patrol."

Cherrypaw blinked gratefully. "Much appreciated," she mewed cheerily. "Thanks, Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm nodded her good-bye as Cherrypaw slipped away through the dense undergrowth. _No wonder Skyfeather is friends with her_, she thought to herself. _She's rather nice for an enemy Clan cat.

* * *

_

She travelled until the sun began to set over the trees, and down the mountains on the horizon. Cherrypaw began to doubt whether she'd actually find the others when she heard a rustling in the ferns beside her.

She'd stopped running, since she was growing tired and couldn't use up all her energy for something she didn't necessarily have to do.

A white nose poked out of the ferns. "Cherrypaw, you mouse-brained furball!" the nose cried. "If you don't come to me with fresh-kill in your mouth, I will claw your fur out!"

Cherrypaw couldn't stifle the loud purr growing in her throat at the sound of Snowstorm's voice. Quickly, she pounced on a shrew and stepped through the ferns and into a muddy clearing. Snowstorm instantly snatched the shrew from her jaws and placed it on the small stash near the edge of the clearing. After that, she pounced on her apprentice and licked her until Cherrypaw felt like her fur would fall out.

"Cherrypaw!" Cherrypaw opened her eyes to see Frostfur trotting toward her. "Where were you? Did LightClan catch you? Did _EmberClan _catch you?"

Cherrypaw laughed softly when Snowstorm let go of her. "LightClan did catch me," she began and told everyone the tale of how she got lost. "Now I'm here, with you guys," she finished up.

Dustcloud nuzzled the ginger apprentice deeply. "I was worried about you. I bet Skyfeather was as surprised as a squirrel when she saw you."

"She was," Cherrypaw remarked. "I'm glad I found you guys."

Whitepaw snorted. "More like _we _found _you_. If Snowstorm didn't poke her nose out of the ferns, you would've walked right past us."

"That's because you have your scent hidden so well!" Cherrypaw defended. "I couldn't smell any trace of RainClan or LightClan."

Snowstorm nodded. "Good," she meowed. "Then we did it right. But the problem is that EmberClan will be able to scent you out. Go through that bramble thicket. There's a patch of muddy peat right next to this small clearing. Roll in it. I'm sure it will disguise your scent well enough. You haven't been in RainClan's territory for a while now."

Cherrypaw nodded and padded through the bramble thicket on the other side of the small clearing. Sure enough, a patch of peaty earth was right there, with markings showing that other cats had rolled in it. Quickly, Cherrypaw flopped into the mud and rolled around until her entire pelt was covered in the greenish-brown earth. Only her pink nose was showing.

"You might want to wash your fur," Dustcloud suggested. "Don't worry; the peat doesn't taste too bad."

Cherrypaw sat down beside Frostfur and began washing herself thoroughly. After a few moments, Frostfur crouched down and helped her, rasping her tongue gently over Cherrypaw's fur. Snowstorm and Whitepaw went over to the small pile of fresh-kill and chose some pieces while Dustcloud practiced her fighting techniques in case an EmberClan patrol found them.

When Cherrypaw's fur was cleaned and slicked back smoothly, she padded over to the few pieces of fresh-kill and picked out her shrew. She trotted over to Whitepaw, who was napping in the fading sunlight. "Do you miss LightClan?" she asked.

Whitepaw opened his eyes slightly. "I wasn't there for too long," he replied. "If anything, I miss RainClan more."

Cherrypaw blinked at him. "RainClan? When were you in RainClan?"

Whitepaw chuckled. "Skyfeather and Stormstar found me as a loner in this forest, living off of nothing, since I couldn't hunt," he explained. "I went by the name of Lucifer then, and I kept that name while Stormstar taught me how to catch different types of prey. Eventually, I was assessed by Skyfeather when she was deputy, and…well, I guess I was rather hungry and ate before I fed the Clan."

Cherrypaw gasped. "But it's the warrior code!" she mewed, gnawing off a bit of bone from her shrew.

"I wasn't too keen on the warrior code then," Whitepaw responded. "Skyfeather chased me out of RainClan in anger, and I went to LightClan. When Longstar welcomed me into the Clan and gave me a true Clan name, I felt wanted. I'm not saying that I didn't like RainClan or Skyfeather anymore. I still respect them. But the one I missed most of all was Frostfur."

Cherrypaw noted the sudden lowering of Whitepaw's voice when he mewed Frostfur's name. When he said those words, Cherrypaw recalled Skyfeather's words on the warrior code. She knew now what she had meant about cats falling in love with warriors from another Clan. It was happening more and more often now.

Cherrypaw turned around when she saw Whitepaw's widened eyes. Frostfur was standing there, purring, with a smug expression on her face. "Cherrypaw," she mewed, setting down her piece of fresh-kill, "would you mind giving Whitepaw and me some time alone for a second?"

Cherrypaw shook her head. "Not at all." Bringing her half-eaten shrew with her, she trotted over to Snowstorm.

"I think we'll hold another training session tomorrow morning," Snowstorm meowed when she was finished burying the bones and fur of the finch she'd been eating. "Should Frostfur take over Whitepaw's mentoring until he goes back to LightClan?"

Cherrypaw chuckled to herself, wondering how well that would go, since the two loved each other. "I think that'd be a good idea."

Snowstorm nodded, and then shook her head vigorously. "Why did I just ask my apprentice for advice?"

Cherrypaw chuckled again and finished off her shrew with a couple hungry gulps. When she was finished, she swiped her tongue over her muzzle and padded over to where Whitepaw and Frostfur were snoozing underneath a few low-hanging ferns. She curled up beside the two and wrapped her tail over her muzzle, closing her eyes. She wanted as much energy as she could possibly contain in her four paws for the trip ahead of them.


	12. Chapter 10: Epidemic

_When the sun set and Skyfeather _was sure that Moonflower was tucked away in her mossy nest, Skyfeather padded silently past Tawnyspot and out of the nursery. The bright moonlight turned her pelt silvery-white as she padded quietly to the leader's den. Her belly was getting larger and larger, and she knew the kits would be coming soon.

When Skyfeather neared the ferns leading into Stormstar's den, she scented Icepaw inside. Dread turned her blood to ice. _Is Stormstar sick again?_ Remembering Firestar's words in her dream, she trotted as swiftly as her swollen belly would allow her through the ferns and into the den. Icepaw was crouched above Stormstar's sleeping form, muttering to himself under his breath.

"Icepaw?" Skyfeather mewed softly. She padded over to the white-and-brown apprentice medicine cat and crouched down next to him. "What's wrong?"

Icepaw looked up at Skyfeather with wide and depressed eyes. "Skyfeather," he mewled, "RainClan is falling apart!"

Skyfeather sighed and pressed her side closer to the trembling apprentice's. "Don't worry, Icepaw," she purred comfortingly. "Everything will be—"

"No!" Icepaw yowled. Skyfeather was surprised when the yowl didn't awake Stormstar. "Everything _won't_ be fine! Greencough is destroying Stormstar's lives, Skyfeather! Leafstripe has it too, and I have no idea what to do! Also, I checked the warriors' den and apprentices' den for sick cats, and figured out that Cherrypaw's missing! So are Snowstorm, Dustcloud, and Frostfur! Skyfeather, Sparrowstripe has greencough, too!"

Skyfeather simply stared incredulously as the small medicine cat spoke these words. She felt a tremendous amount of pity for Icepaw, for all of the Clan's needs had dumped onto his scrawny, white shoulders. "Icepaw," she managed before pressing her nose into his side.

When she realized everything Icepaw had said, she looked up at Stormstar. His dark pelt rose and fell in a staggered sort of rhythm, only it wasn't a rhythm. It was faltered, and every so often her would lift his muzzle and cough a painstaking cough. Skyfeather could only watch in horror as her mate coughed himself to death.

"Skyfeather," Icepaw began, "I think Stormstar's going to lose another life to greencough, but I'm not sure. I'm such an inexperienced medicine cat, and now I have to care for so many cats! I mean, the Clan is already small as it is, but now we're weak and scrawny-looking. Skyfeather, what will we tell the other Clans at the Gathering?"

Skyfeather pondered this for a moment. Icepaw had a point. What would happen at the Gatherings? Both Stormstar and Sparrowstripe were sick with greencough, and most of the warriors were missing. So far, the Clan only had five able warriors!

"Icepaw," Skyfeather started without taking her eyes off the fern walls of the leader's den, "why don't you go back to your den and check up on Leafstripe? I'm sure he won't give up on you."

Icepaw nodded and scurried off through the ferns. Skyfeather ran her pink tongue over Stormstar's pelt many times. "Don't _you_ give up on _me_, now," she whispered softly. "I can't live without you, remember?"

* * *

Skyfeather padded out of the leader's den, Stormstar's scent thick on her fur. The sun was just beginning to rise, and only Littlerock and Darkstep were in the clearing, eating fresh-kill.

"Good morning, Skyfeather," Darkstep meowed gravely. Apparently, he hadn't missed the horrible news of the spreading greencough epidemic in the camp. "How is Stormstar?"

Skyfeather sighed. "He hasn't opened his eyes since last night." She paused to pick a pigeon from the pile.

"But I thought StarClan cured the wound that took away a leader's life!" Littlerock protested. "How come Stormstar is sick?"

"StarClan _did _heal the wound that took Stormstar's eighth life away," Skyfeather responded. "But he caught greencough _again_. It's a different wound, yet the same disease."

Littlerock didn't say anything more. She simply chewed a piece of her shrew thoughtfully.

"What's going to happen now?" Darkstep continued. "Both Stormstar and Sparrowstripe are sick, and the Gathering is approaching. Also, the half-moon is tonight, and Leafstripe can't make it. What will Icepaw do?"

Skyfeather had thought long and hard about these few subjects the night before in Stormstar's den. She'd managed to coax a few words out of the leader, and they were enough. He'd told her that she would take charge while they were sick, and act as the Clan deputy, even though she formally wasn't, and couldn't call herself the deputy. She'd also thought of Icepaw's problems, and finally came up with a solution.

"I've decided that Icepaw will act as a full-fledged medicine cat instead of an apprentice until Leafstripe is healed," Skyfeather mewed. "Oh, by the way, Stormstar put me in charge."

Littlerock nodded. "I figured he would."

"But Icepaw has only begun his training," Darkstep protested. "He barely knows what medicine cat's are supposed to do every half-moon!"

"Then I will tell him myself," Skyfeather snapped. "He'll have to get over his fears if he wants to be a good medicine cat in Leafstripe's place."

Darkstep nodded solemnly and finished up his water vole without another peep from his dark muzzle. Skyfeather had silenced him.

"Skyfeather!" The silver queen spun around to see Icepaw galloping toward her.

"What is it, Icepaw?" Skyfeather questioned, her mew suddenly light and calm again.

"I-It's Goldenheart," the white apprentice stuttered. "She has it! She's caught greencough!"

* * *

Skyfeather pelted into the elders' den with Icepaw hard on her heels. _No! _she prayed silently. _No, StarClan. I won't let it happen. Goldenheart can't be sick!_

But, sure enough, when Skyfeather entered the den, Moonflower was hunched over a lump of unwashed golden fur, breathing and wheezing heavily.

"Goldenheart!" Skyfeather immediately rushed over to the elder's side and crouched down above her head.

Goldenheart creaked open an eye. "Oh, Skyfeather," she breathed. "How are you, love?"

"How am _I_?" Skyfeather echoed incredulously. "Goldenheart, you should be worrying about yourself, not me!"

"Oh?" Goldenheart mewed, followed by a splutter of coughs. "Last time I looked, the weight of the Clan's troubles just fell upon your shoulders." She paused and took a few wheezy breaths.

"Goldenheart, stop talking," Icepaw meowed firmly. "Try not to speak so much."

"Don't tell me what to do, apprentice," Goldenheart snapped, concluded with yet more coughs.

"Goldenheart," Skyfeather started, "Icepaw will be taking Leafstripe's position for the meantime. He's the RainClan medicine cat now, just until Leafstripe is healed."

"If he ever is," Icepaw mumbled under his breath.

"Don't speak like that!" Moonflower hissed. "You can't be a pessimist and a medicine cat at the same time! Now, listen to me; Leafstripe _will _get better, and you'll be the one to cure him."

Icepaw was scared into nodding and backed away into the ferns and out of the elders' den.

"Moonflower, you can't be hard on him," Goldenheart rasped. "All in one night, he received more duties than a beginning apprentice should ever see. Most importantly, he doesn't have any help, and his sister is missing.

"Goldenheart, you heard Icepaw," Moonflower muttered, running her tongue over the golden elder's pelt. "Stop talking."

Goldenheart chuckled lightly before following Moonflower's suggestions and keeping quiet. Skyfeather stayed with them for some time before returning to her half-eaten pigeon. She picked up the remnants and dragged them into the leader's den. She plopped the fresh-kill beside the snoozing Stormstar.

"Here you go," she murmured, settling down beside her mate. "I brought you some fresh-kill." She paused. "Stormstar you can't go on me again. If you lose another life to greencough, then you'll only have seven lives left." The silver queen sighed deeply. "All of a sudden, seven lives don't sound all that long."

That night, Skyfeather gave up sleeping and padded silently to the medicine cat's den. Icepaw was in there, muttering to himself while he gathered together many different herbs and concoctions.

"Icepaw, the sun's setting," Skyfeather mewed softly. "Shouldn't you get going?"

Icepaw sighed. "I can't leave my Clan right now," he replied. Skyfeather stifled a purr at the apprentice's sudden strong loyalty and bravery. "Leafstripe, and more importantly, Stormstar needs me. If I leave them now, they could die."

Skyfeather nodded. "I understand, but don't you think we should warn the other medicine cats before they set off without you?"

"But I can't leave," Icepaw persisted. "You'll have to send another warrior to do it." Busily, Icepaw set about again mixing herbs and chewing up berries and adding them to poultices.

Skyfeather chuckled and headed out of the fern tunnel. She met Silverwing in the clearing, sharing tongues with Bluetail.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go off and tell the other medicine cats that Icepaw and Leafstripe can't make it to the Moonstone," she meowed. "Keep watch for me, will you?"

"Oh, no you don't," Bluetail snapped, pulling away from Silverwing and rushing in front of Skyfeather's way to the camp entrance. "You're going to have your kits very soon, Skyfeather. I'm not letting you leave. I don't even see why Stormstar put a queen in charge of the Clan!"

Skyfeather sighed, but when she thought about it, Bluetail was right. Her kits were due rather soon, and it would be too hazardous for her to leave the camp now. Why _did _Stormstar choose her?

"Fine, then," she responded. "Can one of you go? I don't want two warriors going, because we only have a few able warriors in the camp."

Silverwing nodded. "I'll go," he meowed. "Where do I meet them?"

"Just along the sugar river," Skyfeather answered. "Sandstorm, Amberleaf, and their apprentices should be waiting there for Leafstripe and Icepaw."

Silverwing nodded and padded to the camp entrance. Skyfeather waited until he was out of sight to trot over to the fresh-kill pile and pick out a small squirrel for Stormstar. The leader hadn't eaten much of the pigeon, but at least he was eating.

Skyfeather dropped the fresh-kill in front of Stormstar' nose so he could smell it. Cautiously, Stormstar lifted his muzzle and sniffed at the squirrel tentatively. When he confirmed it was food, he began to dig in to it. He left a lot of the meat on the bones when he finished and lay his head down again.

Skyfeather finished up the rest of the food and curled up next to the dark warrior. Before she shut her eyes for the night, she barely made out a "thank you" from Stormstar.

* * *

Skyfeather had a dream that she wasn't sure was from StarClan or not. She saw Goldenheart lying down in the clearing, and many RainClan cats around her. She smelled strongly of all three Clans, but Skyfeather didn't know why.

Nervously, Skyfeather padded over to the unconscious elder. She wrapped her tail over the she-cat's muzzle and whispered, "Goldenheart." The second she did so, a yowl broke the silence. Skyfeather glanced up to see an unknown cat bursting into the clearing.

Before she could say anything, a battle broke out in the camp. Many unfamiliar cats leaped through the camp barrier, pouncing on the helpless RainClan cats.

Just as a black-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat sprung at Skyfeather, she shot open her eyes to see the familiar walls of the leader's den. Stormstar was wheezing beside her, in the same position he had been in last night.

"Stormstar?" The dark warrior didn't respond.

Skyfeather silently confirmed that her leader was still sleeping, but coughing in his sleep. She got to her paws, stifling a yawn, and padded through the ferns and out of the den. The sun was only beginning to rise when she saw a cat in the clearing.

The tom was light brown, with a jet-black tail that was extra long.

Skyfeather blinked.

Jet-black tail…

_Great StarClan! _Skyfeather thought silently. She pelted into the main clearing, only then realizing that her belly had grown larger over night.

When the cat noticed her, he got to his paws and darted out of the camp, hurtling right through the thick boundary of ferns and twined twigs and brambles.

Skyfeather stared past the cat for a moment before blinking long and hard. When she opened her eyes, the camp with busy with Clan activity. Icepaw was hurrying around the dens, heeding to all the warriors' needs.

"I need to get back to the nursery," Skyfeather murmured to herself while padding back to the familiar bramble thicket. Tawnyspot was snoozing inside, her belly swollen and rising and falling.

Even though she wasn't tired, Skyfeather settled down in the cold moss that was her nest. She gave her pelt a long wash before resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: ...I was going to say something...right! I know that greencough is a leaf-bare disease, but please forget about that for a moment. It's a very cold newleaf, let's just say that.**


	13. Chapter 11: Mudface

_The undergrowth was damp, and the_ air was crisp and misty. Fog blanketed the forestas Cherrypawstalked after Snowstorm along the mossy ground. Back at the temporary camp, Frostfur was mentoring Whitepaw in some fighting techniques, while Dustcloud set out on a hunting expedition, looking for helpful herbs along the way. 

"When are we going to start travelling again?" Cherrypaw asked curiously. She was constantly distracted by the excitement of the journey.

"Cherrypaw," Snowstorm began exasperatedly, "you have to pay attention to your surroundings! If a Twoleg jumped out of that hawthorn bush right now, you wouldn't even notice it."

Cherrypaw rolled her eyes. "The RainClan patrols have searched this part of the forest many times before," she mewed. "There are no Twolegs in sight. Why would EmberClan move here of there were Twolegs?"

"Cherrypaw, you're missing the point," Snowstorm mumbled. "Pay attention. A warrior always stays alert while hunting _and _training."

"But what use is this?" Cherrypaw complained. "There are absolutely no wood mice in this part of the forest. So far, I've only scented pigeon and rat."

Snowstorm lifted her chin and tasted the air. "You're right," she muttered. "I wonder why that is."

Suddenly a new scent caught Cherrypaw's attention. "What's that?" she whispered. The scent grew stronger, and Cherrypaw realized that an EmberClan patrol was headed their way.

"EmberClan!" Snowstorm hissed. "Run!" Cherrypaw pelted after Snowstorm back to the temporary camp. They notified Frostfur and Whitepaw of the patrol and dashed off into the deeper part of the forest.

"Dustcloud!" Cherrypaw yowled, remembering the RainClan warrior. "We have to find Dustcloud!"

Hurriedly, the RainClan apprentice shot back into the small clearing to see Dustcloud just coming back from hunting. Unaware, the white-and-grey warrior dropped a starling and a vole on the small pile of fresh-kill. Cherrypaw rushed over to her.

"Dustcloud, and EmberClan patrol is—"

"What was that?" Cherrypaw spun around at the sound of an unknown cat's voice. _EmberClan!_

"Quick!" she hissed to Dustcloud. "Grab as much fresh-kill as you can and make a run for it!" Cherrypaw snatched up the thrush and blackbird from the small pile and plunged out of the clearing, Dustcloud hard in her heels. The two cats galloped on until Snowstorm, Frostfur, and Whitepaw were in sight. When they met up, the bounded through the undergrowth until the EmberClan scent grew stronger.

"We must be at the border!" Whitepaw hissed breathlessly, still at it.

"Hurry! We can lose them if we run fast enough!" Snowstorm called.

Cherrypaw looked over her shoulder to see a familiar dark brown pelt hurtling after them. Mudface! He was sure to tell Sandstorm about the patrol, and possibly even Streamstar. What would happen then? Hopefully, Sandstorm would cover for them.

Eventually, the EmberClan border approached and the cats pelted across it. Snowstorm stopped running and turned around. Cherrypaw did the same to see Mudface still bounding toward them, but he stopped just as he got near the borderline.

"You cats are in for it!" Mudface spat angrily.

"What were you doing in a patrol anyway?" Cherrypaw asked, eyeing the apprentice medicine cat contemptuously.

"I was looking for yarrow leaves for Sandstorm, mind you," Mudface hissed. "What were you doing on EmberClan's territory?"

Cherrypaw saw Snowstorm cast her an angry and irritated glance before muttering, "That's none of your business."

Mudface snorted. "It sure is!" he challenged. "You were on _my _territory! I have a right to know."

Before any of the cats could react, Snowstorm bolted for the trees on the other side of EmberClan's territory. The territory was cut off by a thin Thunderpath streaking through the forest. It looked out of place in the dense trees, but it was still there.

Snowstorm darted across the dark grey path, only casting short glances to either side of her before crossing. When she was over, she turned and cried out, "Come on, you furballs! Get over here before a monster comes!"

Cherrypaw and Dustcloud pelted over the path just in time for a monster to turn up dust behind them. They dropped their prey at Snowstorm's feet and waited for Frostfur and Whitepaw to cross.

Whitepaw made it over safely, but Mudface caught Frostfur in the act. "You're not going anywhere," he spat, infuriated. "Get back here!"

In the distance, Cherrypaw could hear the roaring of a monster as it soared down the Thunderpath. "Frostfur, look out!" she cried as the white she-cat struggled to make it across the path. Mudface was still clinging to her fur, ripping some out and staining her white pelt with red.

"Don't move a muscle!" Mudface hissed. "You stole prey from our territory, now give it back!"

"Cherrypaw!" Dustcloud mewed anxiously. "It's the prey he wants! We have to return it."

Cherrypaw nodded and picked up the thrush and blackbird she had been carrying. The two RainClan cats began to make their way across the path when Frostfur broke free of the medicine cat's grip and bounded across the path. A monster was coming, so Dustcloud and Cherrypaw reluctantly returned to Snowstorm.

"Fox dung!" Mudface spat, horrified at the cats. "EmberClan will get revenge." Just as the dark cat plunged after them, the monster swished past and gobbled him up, leaving a motionless dark brown lump of fur and bones on the Thunderpath.

"Mudface!" Cherrypaw cried. "Look what we did!" Angrily, she plunged her face into Snowstorm's side. Snowstorm comfortingly swiped her tongue over Cherrypaw's forehead.

Silence overcame the cats. Dustcloud dropped her head solemnly and picked up the starling and vole she had caught in EmberClan's territory. She brought it slowly across the Thunderpath and dropped it on EmberClan undergrowth. Cherrypaw looked up and did the same with the left-over prey. When the two cats had returned the fresh-kill, Whitepaw helped them carry Mudface's lifeless body over to the border. They dropped it there, next to the fresh-kill, and padded back across the wide grey path.

"What's done is done," Snowstorm meowed gravely to Cherrypaw when they returned. "We must start travelling once more. Come."

The five cats, all solemn and depressed with the death of EmberClan's apprentice medicine cat, padded through the trees and away from the Thunderpath, and the lifeless Mudface.

* * *

"I'm starving," Frostfur mewed. "All we've been seeing is dense forest, and it's only getting denser." 

"She has a point," Whitepaw agreed. Cherrypaw snorted and rolled her eyes.

"There has to be something other than forest in this part of the world," Dustcloud put in. "What if there's another Twolegplace on the other side? What if we're going the wrong way?"

Cherrypaw spoke now. "Skyfeather specifically said to follow the sugar river upstream."

"That's just it!" Frostfur cried. "We're not following the sugar river!"

Snowstorm nodded. "That's right," she meowed. "We have to find the sugar river and follow it upstream. Maybe then the forest will end."

The cats turned in their travelling toward the left. They left the river when they made their temporary camp in EmberClan territory. When they scented the sweet smell of the river close by, Cherrypaw jumped ahead.

"I could use a nice fish right now," she mumbled.

"Just as long as you catch it," Snowstorm responded. "We have to catch up on training. When we get back to the RainClan camp, I'm assessing you, okay?"

Cherrypaw nodded and eagerly shot out toward the sugar river. She swerved around a giant tree as the trickling grew louder. Suddenly, the river came into view, and a new scent caught in Cherrypaw's nostrils.

"What's that?" she mewed, wrinkling her muzzle.

Snowstorm and the others stepped out from the wood. She sniffed the air and immediately dropped into a defensive crouched. "Cherrypaw," she mewed softly, "get over here."

Cherrypaw obeyed, trembling. What could possibly make Snowstorm so shaken? "What is it, Snowstorm?"

But before the long-furred warrior could reply, a huge, black and white creature lumbered along through the undergrowth on the other side of the sugar river. Cherrypaw widened her eyes in disbelief. _A badger! _

Snowstorm slowly straightened her back. "Snowstorm, what are you doing?" Frostfur hissed. "That badger will sock you out!"

"It's on the other side of the water," Snowstorm replied. "I really don't think it can hurt us."

Frostfur chewed on Snowstorm's words before straightening herself. With that, Whitepaw straightened, too. Cherrypaw chuckled to herself before straightened up and padding forward to meet her mentor. "Can we hunt in the river?"

Suddenly, the badger glanced up. It had spotted the cats. Slowly and clumsily, it lumbered over to the riverbed and attempted to cross, but when it dabbed a paw into the water, it stumbled backwards.

"I think it'll be safe," Snowstorm meowed confidently to her companions. Cautiously, Cherrypaw stepped forward. She had her head and tail low, so the badger would change its mind and cross the rushing current.

The badger spotted her creeping forward and once more plodded deeper into the water, this time getting more than its paws wet. When the current splashed over its black and off-white fur, it galloped back to the riverbed and hurtled through the trees, retreating to the cool, dry wood it most likely felt comfortable in.

"That's that," Cherrypaw mewed happily, rushing over to the riverbed and peering down into the speedy water.

Dustcloud joined her. "You know," the warrior started, "I would fancy a rabbit right about now."

"I'll go hunting with you," Frostfur mewed. Then Whitepaw chirped up, and the three cats disappeared through the undergrowth.

"Don't go too far!" Snowstorm called as they disappeared. Then she padded over to Cherrypaw. "How about we do some training while they hunt?"

"Okay!" Cherrypaw mewed in agreement. Snowstorm stood back in the earthy clearing beside the sugar river.

"Let's try something besides hunting practice," Snowstorm started. "Attack me."

Cherrypaw cocked her head in puzzlement. "You want me to attack my mentor?"

Snowstorm chuckled. "Come on," she meowed. "What would you do if an enemy cat came into your territory?"

"Well, I'd chase it out," Cherrypaw replied.

"But what if this enemy didn't want to run and challenged you?" Snowstorm pressed. "Come on, Cherrypaw. Attack me."

Cherrypaw sighed. "Okay." Crouching into a challenging position, she crept forward. Snowstorm dropped down too, creeping forward just as Cherrypaw was doing.

Suddenly, Cherrypaw got to her paws and leaped at Snowstorm, claws sheathed. But just as she pounced, Snowstorm dropped to her back and kicked Cherrypaw up with her hind legs.

"Good," she meowed as Cherrypaw got to her paws and coughed up dust. "Now try something different. You have to catch your enemy by surprise. Do something I wouldn't catch."

Cherrypaw nodded, determined now. She crouched down and slithered forward, Snowstorm mimicking her every move.

Finally, she got to her paws. But just as Snowstorm crouched, ready to jump into the air, Cherrypaw pounced. But instead of landing on top of Snowstorm, she swerved to the side and landed behind her mentor. Confused, Snowstorm attempted to turn around, but Cherrypaw kicked out with her hind legs.

But Snowstorm was prepared. She dodged Cherrypaw's attack and swerved to the side herself, coming up behind the ginger apprentice. Quickly, she kicked Cherrypaw hard in the back, and pounced on her.

Cherrypaw opened her eyes to the weight of Snowstorm's body on top of her. "Very good," Snowstorm whispered into her ear. "I could see the creativity there. But I can't expect it. The second you swerved, I knew you were going to come up behind me. Something that will catch me off guard, Cherrypaw."

Cherrypaw grunted as Snowstorm's weight left her back. She got to her paws and inhaled deeply. She let it out as she plunged forward and head-butted into Snowstorm's side.

The two were at it until Dustcloud and the others came back. The forest was twilit, and dark shadows were cast upon the cats' pelts.

"Training?" Whitepaw questioned. But the second he did so, Frostfur leaped at him. Alarmed, the black and white tom flopped to his side, Frostfur on top of him.

"You have to be more prepared than that," Dustcloud meowed. "Frostfur is one to catch you by surprise."

Cherrypaw and Snowstorm took a break to eat while Frostfur and Whitepaw trained. Dustcloud joined them beside the sugar river.

Cherrypaw picked out a water vole and dropped it near Snowstorm, who was chewing on a shrew. Dustcloud came over with her rabbit and started to dig in hungrily.

"How'd the hunt go?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Pretty well," Dustcloud replied. "There's so much prey here, all three Clans would be well fed after hunting!"

Cherrypaw purred in amusement. "I learned some fighting techniques today."

"I can see that," Dustcloud purred. "And how did that go?"

"She learned much," Snowstorm replied. "But I think we'll have to travel more tomorrow. We can't spend this much time every day relaxing and training. The Twolegs could be getting rid of the forest as we speak."

Dustcloud and Cherrypaw nodded. When the ginger apprentice finished her fresh-kill in famished gulps, she got to her paws and padded over to a clump of reeds by the riverbed. She circled around four times before settling down for the night and shutting her eyes, allowing sleep to consume her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Good chappie or no? Reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 12: Temporary Leader

_"Get up, you lazy furball!" Skyfeather_ heard Tawnyspot mew desperately. "Icepaw's waiting for you."

Skyfeather yawned deeply and fumbled around in her mossy nest. She didn't want to leave the nursery. Her belly felt even bigger this morning, and she could barely stand up.

Reluctantly, she got to her paws and padded slowly out of the nursery. Tawnyspot followed her in curiosity.

"What is it, Icepaw?" Skyfeather sighed as she approached the white-and-brown apprentice.

"It's Stormstar," he mewed gravely. Skyfeather widened her eyes. She was listening now. "He wants you with him while he—"

Skyfeather looked down. She knew what Icepaw was going to say, and was grateful that he hadn't said it. Solemnly, she left Tawnyspot and Icepaw behind and padded quietly to the leader's den. Stormstar was inside, and uneaten blue bird resting by his paws.

"Hey, Stormstar," Skyfeather mewed softly. She curled up next to her mate and rasped her tongue over his pelt. "I'm here now."

Stormstar wheezed something that Skyfeather couldn't quite make out, but she did hear the word "love" in it. A purr escaped her muzzle as she pressed her nose into Stormstar's side.

"Lead the Clan to the Gathering," Stormstar wheezed suddenly.

Skyfeather blinked. "But, Stormstar, I can barely walk with my kits!"

"You're the only one who can do it," Stormstar rasped on. "I wouldn't rely on any other ca…"

Stormstar couldn't finish his sentence, since he was cut off by an outburst of coughing. When he finished, he rested his head down again and didn't say any more.

Skyfeather stood up and padded out of the den. She looked up at the stars of Silverpelt. Her afternoon nap had been disturbed with dreams of RainClan cats howling in despair and agony. She didn't get much sleep, and now she had to travel the long distance to Fourtrees? At least EmberClan would be with them.

Reluctantly, she leaped on top of the Highrock and called the customary Clan gathering words.

As the able RainClan cats began to come from their dens, Skyfeather noticed for the first time how scrawny RainClan looked. She would have to take all of her able warrior to the Gathering in order to look strong to the other Clans.

"Stormstar has told me to lead the Clan to the Gathering," Skyfeather announced to the Clan. "I have decided to take all of my able warrior, and Moonflower in order to look strong to the other Clans. We don't want them to think we're not strong enough."

"But without Stormstar _or _Sparrowstripe, we'll look weak anyway," Littlerock called out.

Skyfeather nodded. "We'll simply have to tell the other Clans that they couldn't make it for reasons that they don't need to know."

Littlerock nodded. Just then, Icepaw came out of the elders' den. "Skyfeather," he called up to the Highrock, "I'll go with you."

Skyfeather shook her head. "I'm sorry, Icepaw," she meowed. "But I'm not letting you leave these sick cats along. Some cat has to stay behind and care for them."

Icepaw nodded. "Yes, I know, but I can't do much for them now," he called. "If I stay, it won't matter."

Skyfeather swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Was Icepaw saying that all the cats with greencough were doomed, that their death was inescapable?

"Icepaw, I'm not giving up hope," Skyfeather meowed icily. "You're going to stay here and care for them."

Icepaw shrugged. "All right," he replied. "But no matter what I do, it won't help."

Skyfeather leaped down from the Highrock and stormed up to Icepaw. "You, young apprentice, will do every little thing you can do to help these sick cats, because they are your Clan. A warrior loves his Clan more than anything else in StarClan's forest, and you will even die for it."

Icepaw, scared into obeying Skyfeather's orders, nodded. Shaking, he padded back into the elders' den to care for Goldenheart.

Skyfeather padded into the centre of the clearing. The rest of her cats followed her out of the camp and into the undergrowth, headed for Fourtrees.

* * *

Longstar and Streamstar were both rather confused when Skyfeather hopped up onto the Great Rock.

"Skyfeather?" Longstar questioned. "Has Sparrowstripe died? Where's Stormstar?"

"Stormstar and Sparrowstripe couldn't make it to the Gathering tonight, and placed me in charge to speak for RainClan," Skyfeather explained. She felt a tremendous amount of relief when neither leader pressed her further. She didn't want them to think that the two cats were sick with greencough.

When Skyfeather looked down into the clearing, she felt a sudden weight drop down on her shoulders. It felt weird, standing above the rest of the cats. She saw Bluetail being greeted by many LightClan cats warmly. Apparently she had made some friends while guarding the sugar river in LightClan's territory. She recognized the cat named Hearthpaw who had grown a liking to the blue-grey warrior.

"Shall we start the Gathering?" Streamstar questioned the other cats.

Longstar nodded. "Go ahead, Streamstar."

Skyfeather listened as Streamstar called out to the cats below and gathered them together. Once they were silent and waiting, Streamstar stepped forward.

"We welcome Skyfeather to the Great Rock tonight," he began, turning to the silver queen. "She is a queen, but she will be taking Stormstar's place for the Gathering."

"Where's Sparrowstripe?" the LightClan warrior, Stoneclaw called out. "Shouldn't he be taking Stormstar's place?"

"Sparrowstripe couldn't make it either," Skyfeather answered. Pressure dropped onto her shoulders once more as every eye in the clearing turned to her. "He had to stay in the camp with Stormstar."

Streamstar nodded. "I will begin the Gathering," he meowed. "We welcome a new warrior, Blackstone, to the Gathering."

Skyfeather looked down to see a jet black she-cat nod her head in acknowledgement. Her eyes were a very unusual grey-ish blue, which probably brought on the name.

Streamstar went on about how life in his new territory was going well. He also stated that EmberClan would not hunt in the sugar river, for they knew it belonged to RainClan.

Next Longstar stepped up. "Instead of welcoming new warriors or apprentices," he began, "we must grieve for one. Last Gathering, we lost an apprentice, Whitepaw." Longstar turned to Skyfeather. "Since he was in RainClan first, we figured he went back there."

Skyfeather swallowed hard and shook her head. "We haven't seen him, Longstar," she meowed formally. Might as well act like a leader while on the Great Rock.

Longstar sighed. "LightClan thinks that, if he didn't go to RainClan, that he couldn't take Clan life and left the forest once and for all."

Skyfeather nodded. "If we see him, we'll let you know."

Longstar nodded and continued with LightClan news. When he was finished, Skyfeather realized that it was her turn to speak. Nervously, she padded forward to the highest part of the Great Rock. She looked down at the watching, waiting cats and shivered gently. _Here goes_, she thought silently. _StarClan, help me._

"Unfortunately, since both Stormstar and Sparrowstripe couldn't make it to the Gathering, they put me in charge," she started. "Their whereabouts do not concern you." As the cats below murmured their agreement, Skyfeather continued, "Prey has been plentiful in the forest, as Streamstar has said. I'm sure Stormstar will be glad to hear that EmberClan has agreed to stay away from the sugar river, and I'm sure you intend to keep this promise. But, just to be sure, I will tell Stormstar to send out a warrior each day to the riverside with a thirsty EmberClan patrol."

"Are you saying you do not trust us?" and EmberClan cat yowled from the crowd.

"Patience, Redflower," Streamstar meowed calmly. "I'm sure Skyfeather doesn't mean anything offensive."

"Yeah, well, she's not a leader _or _a deputy," Redflower sneered under her breath, Skyfeather had to strain her ears to hear it.

Ignoring the rude comment, Skyfeather turned to the other leaders. "When there isn't more to say, how do we end the meeting?"

Streamstar chuckled heartily. "Just nod to the cats and jump off."

Skyfeather turned to the cats below her, staring up at her intently. She nodded formally and leaped off of the Great Rock to gather up the RainClan cats.

"Skyfeather!" Skyfeather turned around to see Tawnyspot loping toward her. _Next time_, she reminded herself, _I'm not taking Tawnyspot._ "Skyfeather, I can't find Oakleaf anywhere!"

Skyfeather scowled. "I told you to stay away from him, anyway."

"But he's not here!" Tawnyspot insisted. "He promised he'd be at every Gathering for me!"

Skyfeather sighed. Then she remembered what Streamstar had said about the Twolegs who had taken many EmberClan warriors…Oakleaf was one of them!

"Tawnyspot, I—"

"Skyfeather!" The silver queen spun around to see Sandstorm sprinting toward her. "Skyfeather, it's horrible," the sandy medicine cat began, her voice panicky. "Mudface has been killed, by a monster from the Thunderpath."

Skyfeather hung her head. "I'm so sorry, Sandstorm," she mewed.

"There was a lot of prey beside him, which was the confusing part. We also scented a strong scent of RainClan around him, and Thunderheart thought that a RainClan patrol had killed him, but felt bad about it, so caught some fresh-kill for him…I can't believe him, Skyfeather! I just can't!"

Skyfeather widened her eyes. _Snowstorm! _Who else would it have been other than the patrol she sent out to find Valley?

"Sandstorm," she started, but couldn't find words to finish. She was saved by a call from Streamstar.

"I have to go," Sandstorm mewed hurriedly. "I'll see you next Gathering, or hopefully sooner. Please, keep Mudface in your prayers to StarClan."

Skyfeather nodded as the medicine cat pelted away to the sugar river with the rest of her Clan.

"Skyfeather," Tawnyspot mewed as the two started padding after the EmberClan Gathering patrol, "what were you saying about Oakleaf?"

Skyfeather swallowed. She didn't know how to break the horrible news to the small tortoiseshell. "Tawnyspot," she started, "Streamstar brought this news some time ago at a Gathering you didn't attend. Well, he said that a group of Twolegs came and took many of EmberClan's warriors, and…Oakleaf was one of them."

Tawnyspot stared hard at her paws for a moment before shouting, "No! It can't be! He never would let that happen! Are you telling me he's a kittypet now?"

"I'm not saying anything like that," Skyfeather meowed calmly. "Thistleclaw came back. Why not Oakleaf and the other warriors? I have a feeling that we're going to see him again."

Tawnyspot nodded, although she didn't look convinced. She padded along silently and crossed the sugar river, of course with some difficulty due to her kits. Darkstep and Silverwing helped the two cross safely, their kits unharmed.

When they made it back to the RainClan camp, Skyfeather shivered as a tremble curled up her spine. The camp was silent—deathly silent. Icepaw slowly and quietly trotted forward from the medicine cat's den to greet the incoming cats.

"How was the Gathering?" he mewed loudly against the quietness of the night.

"Shh!" Skyfeather silenced him as the cats around her plodded to the warriors' den, Tawnyspot and Moonflower to the nursery and elders' den. "You don't want to wake the whole Clan!"

Icepaw shook his head. "It won't matter, Skyfeather," he meowed. "Even if I screamed that a badger was in the camp, no one would look twice." He paused and started to turn around when another thought caught him. "Oh, and Skyfeather, Stormstar wants you to be with him tonight. I suggest you bring some fresh-kill for the morning. He hasn't eaten all night."

Skyfeather nodded and trotted over to the pile of fresh-kill. She snatched a chaffinch from it and padded over to the leader's den. Stormstar was inside, and his breathing was quiet and short.

Nervously, she dropped the chaffinch near Stormstar's front paws and lay down beside him. "Hey there, Stormstar," she mewed softly. "I'm here. You sleep now. Get your rest."

Skyfeather rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. The entire night, she was thinking about Tawnyspot and how worried she must be for Oakleaf. She thought about Goldenheart, and Icepaw's prediction for the whole Clan. But most importantly, she thought to Snowstorm and Cherrypaw, and the rest of the patrol. Were they managing through the journey? Did they really kill Mudface? Surely Snowstorm wouldn't allow such a thing. Skyfeather shook off the thought and tried to get some rest.

She was awoken in the middle of the night to an outburst of coughing from Stormstar. She brushed her tongue across his pelt reassuringly, but the splutters would not cease. Eventually, the coughing died, and his slow, wheezy breathing diminished to silence.

"Stormstar…" Skyfeather murmured, pressing her nose against his matted, dark grey fur. "Don't leave me ever again. Please don't catch greencough again…"

Stormstar's eyes shot open. "Skyfeather?" he rasped. "Skyfeather…"

Skyfeather shoved her forehead against Stormstar's. "I haven't heard your voice in the longest time…" she mewed, eyes glistening. "I've missed you."

Stormstar purred with her for a long moment before meowing, "I missed you too, Skyfeather." When the two were content with each other's presence, Skyfeather rested her head on Stormstar's back and closed her eyes. Now that she was sure Stormstar was okay, she could sleep much better, and unconsciousness filled her senses.


	15. Chapter 13: The Edge of the Forest

**A/N: Wow. Sorry I haven't updated in some time. I just watched "Doomsday", a Doctor Who epidsode, and it's REALLY sad, so I'm kind of teary-eyed. Anywayz, chapter 13!**

_

* * *

_

_Cherrypaw awoke to the sound of_ prey scuffling among the reeds. She instantly jolted to her paws and crouched down, eager for a chance to eat something.

"_Someone's_ hungry," she heard Dustcloud mew beside her. The white-and-grey warrior was giving herself a bath in a warm patch of sunlight. "Catch something for me too, will you?"

Cherrypaw nodded. She looked around her surroundings. Water voles wove through the reeds beside the sugar river, but all other scents were blocked out by the sweet scent the rushing water produced. "Why do you think the river smells sweet?" she asked suddenly.

Dustcloud shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea," she replied with a slight giggle.

Cherrypaw nodded and shrugged the question off. Stealthily, she stalked down a couple of water voles and brought them back to Dustcloud.

Dustcloud dug into the fresh-kill hungrily while Cherrypaw sat down, looking around her. She was hungry, but she couldn't see where Snowstorm, Frostfur, and Whitepaw were sleeping. Were they already awake and hunting?

"Aren't you hungry?" Dustcloud asked through a mouthful of water vole.

Cherrypaw nodded and tucked into her food. She finished it in a few famished gulps and swiped her tongue over her muzzle. "Where're the others then?" she questioned curiously.

Dustcloud swallowed some fresh-kill. "They're still sleeping, I think. Snowstorm's in that clump of bracken over there, in case you were wondering."

"Where're Frostfur and Whitepaw?"

"Who knows?"

Cherrypaw couldn't stifle the giggle. Dustcloud had a point. Burying the bones and fur of the remnants of her food, Cherrypaw dashed off into the trees. When she found a clump of bracken with a lump of white, grey-flecked fur nesting in it, she pounced playfully.

"What in the name of StarClan—" Snowstorm yowled when Cherrypaw landed on top of her. "Cherrypaw, you mouse-brained furball, get off of me!"

Cherrypaw purred in laughter as she stepped off of her mentor. "I couldn't help it," she mewed.

Snowstorm stood and brushed off her pelt with a few brisk licks. "Don't ever surprise-attack me again," she purred. "But it was a good tactic. I wonder why no Clans have ever thought to attack during the night stealthily."

Cherrypaw nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you say?" Frostfur meowed, approaching from the ferns beside the two RainClan cats. Whitepaw was padding by her side. "Should we hunt and get a move on?"

"I've already hunted with Dustcloud," Cherrypaw boasted. "We're ready to move!"

Snowstorm purred praise. "Very good, Cherrypaw. Why don't you practice more hunting for the rest of us? Go on, then. Get moving!"

Cherrypaw slipped through the bracken and ferns to see Dustcloud polishing up a blue jay she'd caught.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" she teased.

"Maybe," Dustcloud mumbled. "But it's not my fault! In the camp, we never get to eat more than a small piece of fresh-kill."

"Well, don't get used to it," Snowstorm advised, padding into the clearing with Frostfur and Whitepaw at her side. "When we get back, it'll be straight to Clan life again."

Dustcloud rolled her eyes and stood up. "Shall we get a move on?"

"Well, hold up!" Whitepaw meowed. "We haven't eaten yet."

Dustcloud nodded. "Right. I knew that."

Cherrypaw caught some fresh-kill for Snowstorm, and settled down with Dustcloud to watch the three cats eat. Once they were finished, they stood up.

"Right," Whitepaw began. "Shall we get going?"

Frostfur nodded. "We don't want to waste any time today. I say we should make our goal to find the edge of the forest," she suggested. "We passed up EmberClan's territory a long time ago. The forest can't possibly go on forever!"

Snowstorm nodded in agreement. "Frostfur's right. We have to make _some _progress today."

Cherrypaw followed the other four cats through the trees. They continued to follow the sugar river, since none of them wanted to risk the prophecy by leaving it.

* * *

Cherrypaw flicked the last of dead leaves out of her path. She lifted her nose and looked around, taking in all of the sights and smells around her. A soft breeze was chilling her pelt, but Snowstorm refused to stop for a break.

The small group of cats had travelled until sunhigh now, and so far the forest seemed incessant. The trees never thinned out, and when Cherrypaw glanced upward, all she saw was the bright green leaves of the lofty trees.

"Snowstorm, I'm hungry," she growled at her mentor. "You know just as well as I do that we're not going to find the edge of the forest today. Why don't we just stop?"

Snowstorm suddenly halted and looked down with a sigh. "I'm afraid Cherrypaw might be right," she meowed breathlessly. "I can't even begin to scent out what might lay beyond the forest."

Frostfur nodded, although not persuaded. Cherrypaw knew that she'd be determined to find the edge of the forest no matter what. It was uncharacteristic for her not to be.

Whitepaw immediately leaped into a clump of ferns. When Cherrypaw tasted the air, she could smell prey-scent too. It was strong in this part of the forest. She even detected a trace of wood mouse.

"Snowstorm, could we possibly train?" she asked optimistically.

"No," Snowstorm replied serenely. "After we eat, we're going to carry on travelling. Try and catch that mouse of you can, but if not, just leave it, will you?"

Cherrypaw nodded, crestfallen. But that disconsolation promptly evaporated and was substituted by determination. She wanted to catch the mouse and show it to Snowstorm. Maybe even taste wood mouse for the first time.

Slowly and stealthily, she dropped to a crouch and crept forward. She sniffed the air and pinpointed the mouse's position. Remembering Snowstorm's words, she tried to shift all her weight to her haunches as she prodded forward and pounced on the speedy creature.

"I caught it!" she called into the still, afternoon air. Birds scattered from branches, chirping wildly.

"Nice job, Cherrypaw," Dustcloud mewed in sarcasm. "Only, you've scared off all the prey in the forest!"

Cherrypaw looked down, the mouse dangling by its tail from her muzzle. _But she had caught it! _She had caught her very first mouse.

Snowstorm came trotting to the scene. "What in StarClan's name is going on?" she demanded.

"Cherrypaw caught a mouse," Dustcloud explained. "When she did, she screamed it out and scared all the prey away."

Snowstorm shot a stern look at Cherrypaw, but it was quickly replaced with that of a proud one. "Good job, Cherrypaw," she meowed.

Cherrypaw beamed up at her mentor. "May I eat it?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course you can," she replied with a soft chuckle. "It's your first mouse. You have the right to eat it."

Cherrypaw dropped the wood creature on the earthy ground and crouched down beside it. She took a bite of the fresh-kill, savouring the wonderful scents and tastes.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I've never tasted anything better!"

"Besides, maybe, rabbit," Dustcloud put in. "That's _my _favourite type of fresh-kill."

Cherrypaw shrugged. "I think mouse is the best."

Snowstorm twitched her whiskers in amusement and sat down. "I don't know. I really like sparrow."

The three cats purred in laughter for a moment when Frostfur and Whitepaw emerged from a bramble thicket. They each held two pieces of fresh-kill.

When the cats were finished eating, Cherrypaw was the first up and ready to go. "Come on, guys!" she mewed excitedly. "I'm feeling really confident about finding the edge of the forest now!"

Snowstorm nodded. "Patience, Cherrypaw," she meowed. "What makes you so sure?"

Cherrypaw opened her jaw and tasted the air. "The sugar river's scent sort of…_fades_. Maybe there will be some Twoleg farmland there."

Dustcloud nodded. "I smell that too," she agreed. "I'm beginning to scent some Twolegs. Maybe there's a Twolegplace there, too."

Frostfur got to her paws. "I knew we'd find the edge today!"

The patrol set off again, padding silently along the riverside. The silence was broken only once by a sneeze from Whitepaw, who had remained silent the whole time.

Suddenly, a new scent that she hadn't smelled in some time caught Cherrypaw's attention. She lifted her muzzle curiously. "What's that?"

Snowstorm sniffed the air. "Well, Cherrypaw, you've smelled this before, just not in a long time. What do you think it is?"

Cherrypaw leaped forward and inhaled deeply, determined to make out the scent. Suddenly, the smell hit her like she was just hit by a Twoleg monster.

"Thunderpath!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Cherrypaw. Reviews! Make me feel better!!!! xD**


	16. Chapter 14: Leafstripe

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long!!! I was at the Keystone State Figure Skating Competition in York, Pennylvania. I got a bronze metal! Anyway, on with chapter 14.**

_

* * *

_

_Skyfeather dreamed that night, when Stormstar_ lost his seventh life to greencough. She couldn't quite make out what was going on, but when she did, she felt overwhelmed and exhilarated.

It was Cherrypaw, and the patrol she'd sent out to find Valley, the cat with a black ending. They were travelling along the sugar river, when suddenly, Mudface, Sandstorm's apprentice, sprang at them. He chased them across the Thunderpath dividing EmberClan's territory and unknown territory, when he was hit by a monster. Cherrypaw and Dustcloud padded across the wide path and lay down some EmberClan fresh-kill next to him when Skyfeather was jolted into consciousness.

_He was killed by a monster! _Skyfeather wrote herself a mental note to tell Sandstorm at the next Gathering.

The Gathering…

"Stormstar?" Skyfeather leaped to her paws and looked around the small leader's den. The familiar, dark grey pelt was nowhere to be seen.

Anxiously, Skyfeather plunged through the ferns and out of the den. She peered around the Highrock and swept her gaze over the camp. No Stormstar.

"Stormstar?" she called out once more. "Stormstar, where are you?" There was no reply.

Skyfeather padded quietly across the camp. It was still slightly dark out, and no cats were awake yet. She poked her nose into the warriors' den, but Stormstar wasn't there. She checked the nursery, in case he decided to see how Tawnyspot was doing since the greencough epidemic. He wasn't there.

Suddenly, some type of motion caught Skyfeather's attention near the medicine cat's den. _Of course_, she thought. _Why didn't I check Leafstripe's den? _Even though she knew Stormstar was there, she apprehensively made her way over to the fern tunnel.

"Skyfeather," she heard a deep meow sound from inside the darkness of the small clearing. Stormstar padded quietly down the tunnel and met Skyfeather there. "Skyfeather…Leafstripe…"

Skyfeather didn't want to hear the rest. She thrust her muzzle against her mate's side and stood there for a moment before Stormstar spoke again.

"Icepaw's only an apprentice," he meowed softly. "We can't make him a full medicine cat yet."

Skyfeather nodded and looked up. "Stormstar, RainClan is dying," she hissed anxiously. "It's dying, when it hasn't even begun. We need more warriors, and definitely more apprentices. Stormstar, why did RainClan have to get greencough _now_?"

Stormstar shook his head. "I don't know, Skyfeather," he meowed. And for once, Skyfeather thought, he sounded like everything would be hopeless, that even StarClan wouldn't have any answers.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Skyfeather looked on in depression as only five or six cats gathered around the clearing. She noticed Stormstar's look of pity and sadness too.

"Leafstripe, RainClan's very first medicine cat, has died of greencough," he called out to his small Clan. "Even though he is still a rather young apprentice, I have decided to make Icepaw a full medicine cat in Leafstripe's place."

Skyfeather heard Gingerfoot stifle a mew of distress beside her. Icepaw was her son, and Skyfeather knew that she wouldn't appreciate him becoming a full-fledged medicine cat so soon.

Stormstar hopped down from the Highrock and padded up to where Icepaw was seated. Skyfeather saw a tremour of nervousness creep up the young cat's spine as his leader spoke the ancient words of StarClan: "I, Stormstar, leader of RainClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and I am sorry that he must be made a full medicine cat so soon. I commend him to you as a true medicine cat in his turn." Stormstar narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Icepaw. "Icepaw, I'm sorry for Leafstripe's death, but we must have a medicine cat. Do you promise to follow the ways of a medicine cat, and to protect your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Icepaw looked down, unable to hide his nervousness and excitement. "I do," he mewed softly.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Icepool. StarClan honours your bravery in becoming a medicine cat so soon, and we welcome you as a full-fledged medicine cat of RainClan."

"Icepool! Icepool!"

Even as the few RainClan warriors called out Icepool's new name, there was still an air of depression among the cats. Moonflower dragged Leafstripe's body into the clearing and let him go in the centre of the throng of cats.

Skyfeather didn't know Leafstripe that well when he was a live, but she still padded over to him and paid her last respects. Only Stormstar and Icepool stayed with him for the all night vigil.

Skyfeather wanted to talk to Stormstar badly about many things, but she couldn't interrupt him from the vigil. She wanted to follow Gingerfoot into the warriors' den that night, but she knew both Moonflower and her kits wouldn't allow it.

The sun was beginning to set, and Skyfeather stifled a yawn. She watched Tawnyspot obediently pad over to the nursery and creep inside. Skyfeather trotted over to the heap of fresh-kill and knelt down beside it when a soft meow came from beside her.

"You know, you should wait inside the nursery and have an apprentice bring you fresh-kill," Littlerock meowed.

Skyfeather chuckled. "I guess I'm not exactly acting how normal queens should," she purred.

Littlerock nodded. She seemed unusually tranquil to Skyfeather. "Since there are no apprentices, I'll bring you and Tawnyspot fresh-kill from now on."

Skyfeather shook her head. "Littlerock, have Silverwing or Darkstep do it," she mewed. "They're the most recent able warriors."

Littlerock seemed unable to say something. She looked down at her paws and shuffled them around in the earth. "Skyfeather," she finally began, "I think you know where Dustcloud, and even Cherrypaw went."

Skyfeather's hackles rose slightly. How could Littlerock possibly know? "Come on," she meowed quietly. "Let's go and eat our fresh-kill in the nursery."

The two cats padded into the nursery. Tawnyspot was grooming herself in the far corner, the bones and fur of a water vole lying beside her front paws.

Skyfeather placed her squirrel down and took a bite of it while Littlerock absent-mindedly nibbled on a mouse. Skyfeather glanced at the wood mouse, a tremour suddenly shaking her. _Cherrypaw_, she thought, although she didn't know why.

"Skyfeather," Littlerock began once more, "I'm right aren't I? You know where Dustcloud, and Cherrypaw, and the others are, don't you?"

Tawnyspot looked up from her bath.

Skyfeather sighed and looked down at her squirrel. "Littlerock, how do you know this?"

Littlerock inhaled deeply before exhaling. "I was bringing Tawnyspot here a piece of fresh-kill at least a moon ago, and I overheard you talking to Snowstorm, Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Cherrypaw," she mumbled under her breath, her voice shaky. "I thought twice about listening, but I couldn't help it. You mentioned prophecies, and Firestar, and I had to know what it was all about."

Skyfeather nodded, allowing Littlerock to continue.

"You sent them, and Whitepaw, on a journey to find a cat. I think you mentioned something about a valley…"

"The cat's name is Valley," Tawnyspot corrected quietly. "He's supposed to be the cat with a black ending. Apparently he has an all-black tail."

Skyfeather nodded. "Tawnyspot's right," she muttered. "And Littlerock, I'm not mad at you for hearing this," she added after taking one look at Littlerock's depressed expression. "I was merely told by Firestar to _try _and keep it a secret. Tawnyspot and Goldenheart are in on it…"

As Skyfeather spoke Goldenheart's name, she was unpleasantly reminded that her dearly respected elder could possibly be living her last days.

"Littlerock, why don't you go and get some sleep?" Tawnyspot murmured, sensing Skyfeather's emotions. "It's been a long day."

Littlerock nodded aloofly and picked up the rest of her food. She carried it out of the nursery and out of sight.

"Skyfeather, go and see Goldenheart before she settles in for the night," Tawnyspot mewed. "Maybe Moonflower will be sleeping."

Skyfeather chuckled softly. "Good thinking, Tawnyspot." She silently padded out of the brambles and into the clearing. There was no cat in sight, though the smell of Littlerock lingered toward the centre. At a snail's pace, Skyfeather gradually made her way across the earthy clearing to the elders' den. She tiptoed inside, grateful to see Moonflower was indeed sleeping as Tawnyspot predicted.

The den was eerily silent. Skyfeather glanced around, looking for any sign that noise could be made. But when there was no resonance, Skyfeather slinked in with trepidation.

Suddenly, just as Skyfeather settled down beside Goldenheart's wheezing body, Icepool padded into the small clearing. He was unsurprised to see Skyfeather there, for he knelt down next to her and pressed his nose into her side.

"Skyfeather," he murmured after some time, "I'm so scared."

Skyfeather blinked. "_You're _scared?" she echoed, pulling away from the white medicine cat. "Icepool, we don't have time for scared! I know you're afraid, but it's been done. Leafstripe's with StarClan now, and you have to accept this."

"But I can't help feeling that somehow, Leafstripe's death was my fault!" Icepool persisted. "I've only been apprenticed for at least three moons. I can't be a full medicine cat!"

Skyfeather rasped her tongue gently over Icepool's ears. "Don't worry, Icepool," she purred softly. "You'll be the greatest medicine cat RainClan has ever seen."

"But I couldn't save Stormstar," Icepool mewed despairingly. "Now he only has six lives left, and it's my entire fault."

"Icepool," Skyfeather meowed sternly, "Nothing is ever your fault. Nothing is ever _any _medicine cat's fault. Greencough struck the Clan, not you. Leafstripe and Stormstar lost their lives from greencough, not you! You tried your best, Icepool."

Icepool hesitated, but finally nodded in agreement. "I'll try harder to save Goldenheart, Skyfeather," he mewed.

"Not just Goldenheart," an icy voice meowed quietly from behind Skyfeather. The silver queen spun around to see her mother, Moonflower creeping silently toward the two. "You'll also have to save Skyfeather's life when I'm through with her!"

* * *

**A/N: I guess Skyfeather was being a bit too loud.**

**OMG I have to thank Niah-Miyoki SO MANY TIMES for doing this for me!!!!! She made a trailer for the first book, A New Beginning on YouTube!!! Here's the link:**

http:// www youtube com / watch?vmolFu4766VI

**And all of a sudden, my font turned blue. Anyway! Please watch it and thank Niah-Miyoki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 15: The Talking Twoleg

_A harsh, cool wind ruffled the_ cats' fur as a monster sped past, its glaring eyes boring holes in the night ahead of it. Cherrypaw looked on in horror. She remembered the very first time she had to cross a Thunderpath, which was when she was being chased by Mudface with Dustcloud.

"Truthfully," Whitepaw meowed, breaking the stilling silence, "this doesn't look promising."

Frostfur nodded. "I agree," she mewed.

Cherrypaw saw Dustcloud roll her eyes. "Of course you do," she whispered under her breath. Cherrypaw stifled a purr of amusement.

"Whether it looks promising or not, we'll have to cross it," Snowstorm meowed decisively. "And if we don't now, when are we going to?"

Cherrypaw looked across the wide grey path. It wasn't a normal Thunderpath. It was wider than usual, and had a single strip of grass streaking through its centre. "It's really far," she mumbled. "How are we going to make it?"

As another monster hurtled past, Frostfur meowed, "The monsters don't seem to like that grass in the middle of the Thunderpath. Maybe we could cross halfway and wait on that small strip of land."

Snowstorm nodded. "That's a good idea," she agreed. "Let's cross two at a time. I'll cross by myself last."

Cherrypaw snuck a glance at Frostfur and Whitepaw, who briefly intertwined their tails before padding to the edge of the Thunderpath. The two peeked up and down the path before bolting across, landing safely on the natural strip of turf.

Snowstorm nodded to Cherrypaw. She caught a glimpse of Dustcloud ruffling up her fur, but ignored it and padded over to the edge of the Thunderpath.

Just like in EmberClan's old territory, the grass here was greasy and smelled of Twoleg rubbish and the carrionplace. Cherrypaw leaned down and took one short sniff before recoiling in disgust. Dustcloud wrinkled her nose in distaste, but the two peered up and down the Thunderpath dubiously.

"Now!" Dustcloud yelped, and the two RainClan cats pelted across the grey path.

Realization hit Cherrypaw like one of the monsters. The path was _much _wider, even between the strip of grass. A sleek, dark green monster was making its way down the Thunderpath, ready to collide with the two racing cats.

"We're not going to make it!" she yowled against the rushing wind, hoping Dustcloud could hear her. She vaguely made out Snowstorm's distressed meows behind them.

To Cherrypaw's horror, Dustcloud sped up and reached the others before Cherrypaw. She was left to struggle for herself, bounding across the hard path, causing her pads to sting and throb in pain.

"Cherrypaw!" she heard Snowstorm shriek as the monster advanced, soon hurtling by in a flurry of dust and fowl-smelling, acrid stenches. They were the last scents Cherrypaw smelled before blacking-out.

* * *

"Someone has to get that dark orange one!" a strange voice called through the stillness.

Cherrypaw peeked open her eyes dizzily, she tried to shift positions, but her body ached from flopping down to the stone-hard Thunderpath.

When realization hit her, she jolted open her eyes and glanced around wildly. _What…where…? _She stiffly got to her paws and glared around. Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw were nowhere to be seen.

"Snowstorm?" Cherrypaw called out blindly. "Dustcloud? Where are you guys?"

"It's awake!" the strange voice called again, more in an urgent whisper. "Someone get it! My hands are full with this big white one!"

Cherrypaw swung her head from side to side, trying to pinpoint the voice. "Where did you go?" she mewed helplessly. "Frostfur? Whitepaw?"

Suddenly, a sickening feeling swooned over Cherrypaw as she got the notion of moving through the air. Heavy, soft things were underneath her, lifting her from the Thunderpath! Cherrypaw looked up to see the massive head of a Twoleg staring her in the face.

Terrified, she struggled in the grasp of the Twoleg's paws. "Let me go!" she shrieked angrily, writhing painfully. But the Twoleg wouldn't move its oversized paws. It only struggled to get a better grip on Cherrypaw's body.

The Twoleg spoke again, throwing Cherrypaw off guard. "It's so confused," the Twoleg purred. "Let's get them home so we can decide what to do with them."

_Them_? Cherrypaw thought. _They have the others! _"Where are…" But Cherrypaw's voice trailed off as she meowed the words. How did she understand what the Twoleg was saying?

Suddenly, the Twoleg started walking toward a gigantic monster, bigger than normal. Its backside was open in display, and Cherrypaw winced in horror when she saw the others inside.

"Snowstorm!" she cried. "Let me go! Those are my friends!"

"Shh," the Twoleg hushed calmly. "I know they're your friends. Just be patient, okay?"

Cherrypaw blinked.

"What?" she mewed hoarsely. How did this mere Twoleg know what a cat was saying?

"I said, I know those are your friends," the Twoleg repeated. "Just hold on tight and I'll handle this."

Cherrypaw wanted to screech in protest, but something about this Twoleg seemed…_right_. When she inhaled deeply, she caught the faintest hint of unknown cat in the drift.

The eccentric Twoleg placed Cherrypaw in a box that seemed to made of stone twigs. Only they were shiny and silver. She immediately turned to the others.

"What happened?" she mewled. "Snowstorm, what just happened? Did the Twoleg talk to you, too?"

Snowstorm blinked. "Calm down, Cherrypaw," she purred with a slight chuckle of amusement. "I did heard the female Twoleg speak."

Cherrypaw turned to the others and mewed wildly, "Did you hear her, too?"

Dustcloud nodded, but Frostfur and Whitepaw remained silent. "We were picked up by the male Twoleg," Frostfur mewed.

Cherrypaw nodded. "Snowstorm, this must mean something. Could you understand her?"

Snowstorm nodded. She opened her mouth so say more, but the monster suddenly roared to life. Cherrypaw's hackles rose instinctively. She was inside one of her mortal enemies. She was inside a Twoleg monster!

"This is no ordinary Twoleg we just met," Snowstorm continued. "There's something odd going on, and I'm determined to figure out what."

Dustcloud nodded. "How about we wait and see what the Twoleg tells us?"

Whitepaw stood up, his fur stiffening. "Are you all mad?" he hissed. "You don't know what these Twolegs could do to us! You've seen what they can do! Thistleclaw was taken by Twolegs. What happened to him? He was made into a kittypet. I don't want to be a kittypet!"

Snowstorm nodded. "Whitepaw _does _have a point," she meowed, "but I still think we should wait and see what this Twoleg has to offer. It may just be worth it."

Whitepaw sniffed dubiously and sat down again, fur lying flat on his back. He leered off into the darkness of the monster's belly. Cherrypaw watched the rest of the cats share tongues before finally resting her head on her paws. The gentle rock of the monster eventually lulled her to sleep.


	18. Chapter 16: Caught

**A/N: Enjoy!!**

_

* * *

_

_When the cats below the Great _Rock finally settled down, Longstar spoke up. He padded to the highest part of the rock and stared down at the Clan cats, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Cats of LightClan, EmberClan, and RainClan, we all welcome you," he called out in a clear, crisp voice. "But not many cats could come tonight. You see, the LightClan camp has been attacked by rogues, leaving not many warriors left. They also took the place of our beloved medicine cat, Amberleaf. Now, her apprentice, Mosspaw, has become Mosspelt, and is taking her place."

Grief tugged at Skyfeather's stomach. Her eyes watered, but she held back the tears. Amberleaf had cared for Stormstar when he was injured from an attack by LightClan's first deputy, Flashtail. Actually, Skyfeather found out the hard way that Stormstar was the one who attacked Flashtail, since he was a power-hungry deputy who was going to kill his leader, Ravenstar, just to become leader. Stormstar eventually killed Flashtail, which resulted in being banished from LightClan. Firestar, Skyfeather, Frostfur, Snowstorm, Goldenheart, Sparrowstripe, and Gingerfoot all came with him, and the cats formed RainClan, the third Clan of the forest.

But Skyfeather could never forget her beloved first Clanmates, and especially not Amberleaf. She was an exceptionally good medicine cat, and Skyfeather would never be able to forget her.

Still Mosspelt was a good medicine cat, and friendly at that. When Skyfeather journeyed with Firestar, Stormstar, Sandstorm, Amberleaf, and Mosspelt to find the new Moonstone in the Twolegplace just beyond the RainClan and EmberClan forest, she had met Mosspelt, and the two became acquaintances.

Skyfeather glanced around the gathered cats to see many LightClan cats bowing their heads in remembrance of their beloved medicine cat. Mosspelt lowered her head too, but a flash of responsibility flickered in her eyes as she stared at the ground.

"One of our senior warriors, Earthback, has been taken prisoner of the rogues as well," Longstar went on, forcing a talon of ice cold dread through Skyfeather's heart.

_Earthback_…

The brown-and-white warrior was Skyfeather's first and only mentor when she was in LightClan, and the two had had a special bond. Now that Earthback was gone, Skyfeather found it hard to grasp.

"Clan life must go on without these afore-mentioned cats. Leafpatch will go on mentoring Sandpaw and Midnightpaw, and Stoneclaw will take over Cinderpaw's training, since Whitepaw has gone."

Skyfeather looked at her paws. A pang of guilt swept over her at the mention of Whitepaw's disappearance. She saw Littlerock cast a meaningful glance at her, but chose to ignore it. She didn't want her to get on her case about it.

"Dappletail's kits have been born, and they are named Mousekit, Brindlekit, and Brackenkit," Longstar went on. "We welcome them as LightClan kits."

Longstar stepped back down and Streamstar stepped forward. He announced a new warrior, and three new apprentices. But Skyfeather didn't catch the names. She was too busy wondering what Stormstar would say. Skyfeather told him the night before that none of the Clans new that greencough was a problem in RainClan, and she didn't know how he would cover the subject.

Finally, Streamstar stepped down and let Stormstar step forward. Skyfeather hid behind the shadow of a heavy-looking EmberClan warrior. She promised Stormstar that she wouldn't go to the Gathering, but she couldn't help it. There was too much information passed around these days to miss one.

"I know I have been absent these past few moons," Stormstar meowed clearly through the night. "But there are reasons behind it. I have been sick for the last two moons, but now I am able to attend Gatherings."

Skyfeather blinked. Did Stormstar just announce RainClan's weakness to the whole forest?

"Fortunately, I am well now, and can attend the Gatherings," Stormstar went on. "Thank you for the warning, Longstar. RainClan will take this into consideration and send out more patrols. On a more poignant note, RainClan's medicine cat, Leafstripe has passed away as well."

Skyfeather grazed her eyes over the cats around her until she found Sandstorm. The light ginger she-cat bowed her head in remembrance of Leafstripe; she was his mentor. When RainClan started out, they didn't have a medicine cat. Sandstorm and Streamstar agreed to mentor Leafstripe to become a medicine cat for RainClan, the first medicine cat.

"I bring Icepool, Leafstripe's apprentice, to this Gathering as RainClan's full-fledged medicine cat."

Skyfeather saw Icepool nod respectfully to Sandstorm, Mosspelt, and another bracken-coloured she-cat that Skyfeather couldn't recognize. _Probably Sandstorm's new apprentice_, she thought decisively.

Stormstar nodded formally to the throng of cats below and turned to the other two leaders. As they chatted quietly, the Clan cats below began to disband and group into their Clans.

Skyfeather slipped through the shadows of the other warriors to remain hidden and trotted up to Sandstorm. "Hello," she mewed warmly, but softly. "Who's this?"

Sandstorm spotted her and lowered her voice, understanding that Skyfeather wanted to remain obscured. "This is my apprentice, Sunpaw. She's going to be EmberClan's next medicine cat, I'm sure of it."

Skyfeather chuckled. "Yeah," she agreed. "After what happened to the last few apprentices, I'm not sure."

Sandstorm purred half-heartedly. Skyfeather made a mental note not to mention Mudface or the others again.

Sunpaw nudged Sandstorm forcefully. "Come on, Sandstorm," she whined. "Streamstar's going to leave without us."

Sandstorm chuckled and turned to Skyfeather. "She may be EmberClan's next medicine cat, but she still has loads to learn. Including patience."

Sunpaw shrugged nonchalantly and dashed off into the throng of EmberClan cats heading back to the sugar river. Sandstorm and Skyfeather followed her at a slower pace.

"Why are you here, Skyfeather?" Sandstorm questioned thoughtfully. "I'm sure Stormstar wouldn't allow you to come to any Gathering so close to your delivery."

Skyfeather nodded in discomfiture. "I'm not supposed to be here," she responded. "But I can't miss out on the Gatherings! They're too important these days."

Sandstorm nodded agreeably. "I understand," she meowed, "but you still shouldn't be here. What if you can't make it back to your territory in time? You never know when your kits are going to come."

Skyfeather nodded, embarrassed. "All right. I won't go to the next Gathering."

"Your kits might have come by then."

Skyfeather nodded. "Exactly."

Sandstorm sighed and rolled her eyes before plunging into the rushing current of the sugar river. Skyfeather stared in after her. She wasn't quite sure how she'd cross the river unnoticed.

"Skyfeather?" The silver queen spun around to see a dark-pelted she-cat trotting toward her. In the moonlight, her fur looked navy blue, and Skyfeather knew exactly who it was.

Reluctantly, she plunged into the flashing current, not seeking an argument or a scolding. Her swollen belly tossed and flopped around, causing pain to ripple though her body. Whimpering in discomfort, she struggled through the water until her paws were safely planted on the grass on the other side.

"Skyfeather, you come back here this instant!" Skyfeather heard Moonflower shrieking.

Sudden adrenaline pulsing through her veins, Skyfeather darted through the throng of RainClan and EmberClan cats, weaving in and out through familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Just then, she passed up Stormstar, who evidently only caught a glimpse of her. But this glimpse was enough to start chasing her.

"Skyfeather, you promised you wouldn't come to the Gathering!" he hollered breathlessly. "Now you're making Moonflower, a weak elder, chase you around."

"Who said I was weak?" Moonflower hissed, hard on Skyfeather's heels.

Suddenly, Skyfeather halted, panting from the run. The pain in her sides caused her to flop to the ground breathlessly. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Moonflower scolded, thrusting her nose in Skyfeather's face. "You broke a promise and put your kits and yourself in danger. I think—"

"Moonflower," Stormstar interrupted calmly, "can't you see that Skyfeather is hurt?"

Skyfeather sent Stormstar a pleading and thankful look. The last thing she wanted right now was a yowl from her mother.

"Why don't you follow the others back to camp?" Stormstar continued.

"And leave my daughter here to die?" Moonflower scoffed. "I think not."

"Moonflower, as your leader, I'm telling you to go back."

Moonflower hesitated, but eventually gave in and limped back to the others, casting nervous and furious glances over her shoulder.

Stormstar turned back to Skyfeather. He didn't say anything; he simply gave her a hard, stern glare.

"Stormstar, I—" Skyfeather began. But Stormstar silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"Come on," he meowed icily. "We'd better get you back to camp. Icepool probably has something for you."

Skyfeather nodded glumly and heaved herself to her paws. It was then when she realized just how big and swollen her belly was. She probably looked odd compared to the other cats; queens bearing kits should never go to Gatherings.

The two plodded along silently, only the sounds of the forest night echoing through the crisp, newleaf air. The season would be ending soon, and the group of cats Skyfeather had sent out still hadn't returned. She didn't even know what they'd say when they got back. How would Stormstar take it? Skyfeather realized for the first time that sending the cats out on a journey secretively could possibly risk Stormstar's loyalty to her as a mate.


	19. Chapter 17: Speck

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've been sick in bed (I think I caught Niah-Miyoki's cold...O.o) and actually still _am _sick. I've dragged myself out of bed for my readers!!!! I love you guys...**

_

* * *

_

_Cherrypaw opened her eyes to an_ unfamiliar wall. Without moving, she sniffed the air, detecting a strange scent in her nostrils. Wearily, she stumbled to her paws and looked around the area.

_Walls…_ she thought apprehensively, peering around. _These are all Twoleg things…_

Cherrypaw jumped at her own though: she was in a Twoleg nest!

Panicking, she glanced around, paws working at the soft, comfortable material beneath her. She looked down. The material was bright red, and squishy, like some sort of moss-filled pelt. When she looked around, the others were sleeping peacefully on the same thing.

Still shocked about her surroundings, Cherrypaw dashed over to where Snowstorm was sleeping. She poked at her mentor's side until her eyes opened dizzily.

"What is it, Cherrypaw?" Snowstorm hissed in irritation.

"_Where are we_?"

Snowstorm's eyes finally opened fully as she looked around and tasted the air. She got to her paws and padded around, kneading at the comfortable object and stepping off of it, onto the hard wooden ground.

"We're in a human house," said a strange voice from behind Cherrypaw. She recognized it, but didn't remember where she heard it.

When she turned around, she saw a beautiful black, white, and grey tortoiseshell she-cat padding calmly toward them. She had a white belly, paws, and muzzle, and a black tail-tip. But her most distinguishing feature was her mesmerizing, piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Snowstorm asked cautiously.

But the she-cat turned around and headed back into the shadows. Cherrypaw stared after, remembering where she'd heard the voice.

_That Twoleg! _she thought. _That's the voice of the Twoleg who spoke to me! _

Snowstorm sniffed at the air. "Cherrypaw, she went outside," she meowed quietly, but urgently. "There's an opening to the outdoors somewhere around here. We have to find it and find that she-cat."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Should I wake the others?"

"I think it would be best if it were just the two of us," Snowstorm answered. "Let's go."

Cherrypaw nodded eagerly and dashed over to Snowstorm's side.

"The scent is coming from over there," Snowstorm meowed, flicking her tail in the direction of a giant sheet of what looked like un-melting ice. The two trotted over to the ice and jumped onto the ledge beneath it.

Snowstorm peered through the ice. "There's more than one cat. Cherrypaw we have to find these cats. Maybe Valley is among them."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Also, maybe they could become RainClan cats," she suggested. "Icepaw and I are the only apprentices in RainClan, and who knows when Skyfeather's kits will be born? We need more cats."

Snowstorm hesitated, but finally nodded agreeable. "You're exactly right, Cherrypaw," she mewed softly. "We _do _need more cats, and Valley would be a good extension."

"But we still don't know if Valley is there," Cherrypaw put in. "But that she-cat did look promising…"

"Let's go," Snowstorm meowed, leaping through the small gap in the ice. Cherrypaw followed her and plummeted to the soft ground. Her sore paws welcomed the familiar grass gratefully after pelting across the hard Thunderpath stone and the hard wood ground of the Twoleg nest.

Breathing in the sweet scents of the Twoleg garden, Cherrypaw followed her snowy mentor through the grass and decorative flowers. She tasted the air every now and then, trying to find where the tortoiseshell went.

Snowstorm hopped up on the white garden fence and stared out across the other fences. Cherrypaw stayed on the ground and peered around through the fence gaps.

"Cherrypaw," Snowstorm gasped. "You'd better look at this."

Cherrypaw leaped up next to Snowstorm curiously. When she gazed out beyond the fence, she inhaled sharply.

Twoleg nests. Everywhere. Not a tree in sight.

"Snowstorm…" she muttered, "the Twolegs took us in. This is a Twolegplace…we're…"

"No," Snowstorm interrupted sharply. "We're not kittypets. That she-cat must have been warning us somehow…by speaking to us as a Twoleg…"

"But how could she have possibly been the Twoleg?" Cherrypaw questioned. "That's impossible!"

Snowstorm shrugged. Suddenly, she thrust her head to the side. Cherrypaw heard it too: a snapping twig in the Twoleg garden next to the one they were in.

Snowstorm leaped across to the other garden and nosed around. Cherrypaw followed her a little more cautiously. She didn't know what made the snapping noise, since the scent was covered by the sickly-sweet flowers.

"It's her," Snowstorm hissed urgently. "It's that she-cat."

Immediately, the tortoiseshell darted out from underneath a rose bush and lunged up the fence. She hopped down onto the stone path next to the Thunderpath and pelted along it, never stopping to glance backward.

Snowstorm and Cherrypaw instantly gave chase. They darted down the stone path, every now and then glancing at the Thunderpath, making sure no monsters decided to crawl off of it.

Eventually, the tortoiseshell made a sharp left and disappeared behind a Twoleg nest. The pursuing cats imitated her movements only to see another endless stretch of path and Thunderpath.

"This can't go on," Cherrypaw mewed breathlessly. "If she wanted us to follow us, she'd stop and wait."

Snowstorm nodded. "You have a point," she meowed, "but I still think we should follow her. She may be important."

Cherrypaw nodded reluctantly and started sprinting down the path, Snowstorm right beside her.

Finally, the she-cat's scent grew stronger, and Cherrypaw realized that she _was _waiting for the two cats. She stopped at an alleyway between two Twoleg nests, staring into the darkness. Something was drawing her in, but she didn't quite know what.

"What is it?" Snowstorm panted. "Is she there?"

Cherrypaw squinted in frustration. "I honestly don't know," she responded. "But I think she wants us to go through that alley."

Snowstorm blinked dubiously, but eventually padded forward through the two nests. Cherrypaw followed her, sniffing curiously.

"You're right," Snowstorm meowed after some time. "She went here. Good scenting, Cherrypaw."

The two cats padded down the alley, pausing for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly, a sharp movement to Cherrypaw's left drew her closer. She tiptoed to the side of the alley and sniffed curiously. "She went over here," she meowed to Snowstorm, who followed her apprentice cautiously.

Snowstorm took a sniff. "You're right," she meowed. "And there are definitely more of them, probably all rogues. If we can teach them the warrior code, maybe they'll be able to serve in RainClan as apprentices."

Cherrypaw nodded, suddenly rather eager to meet the group of rogues. She felt superior to them somehow, since she knew about StarClan and the warrior code, and these cats didn't.

"Who is it?" a nervous voice mewed from behind the fence on the back of the alley.

"Be queit, Harriet," another voice meowed firmly. "You'll alert them."

Snowstorm and Cherrypaw exchanged anxious glances before padding forward. Snowstorm leaped on top of the fence and looked down, a look of wonder playing on her face.

"What?" Cherrypaw called up. "What is it?" She bunched her leg muscles together and took a giant leap to the top of the fence. She glanced at Snowstorm before peering down into the clearing below.

Three enormous pine trees were placed around a big rock surrounded with some type of Twoleg invention.

Cherrypaw's eyes widened. "This must be the clearing Skyfeather talked about," she mewed incredulously. "I can't believe we found it…"

Snowstorm didn't say anything. She simply leaped down from the fence and padded through the grass. "Oh, Cherrypaw, this feels wonderful after the hard stone of the Thunderpath."

Cherrypaw hopped nimbly down to the lush green grass and padded around. Snowstorm was right. It felt marvellous to be walking on grass again, like the forest. For a moment, Cherrypaw closed her eyes and pictured her home, the forest. She pretended to feel light breezes and the shade of the oak trees around her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Snowstorm padding toward the three pines. She bounded to her side and tasted the air. "Snowstorm, the cats are near," she meowed quietly. "What if Valley isn't with them?"

"This is the clearing Skyfeather mentioned," Snowstorm replied. "If he isn't here, I don't know where he'd be."

"We have to go back and get the others," Cherrypaw meowed decisively. "Whitepaw said he knows Valley. Remember? We have to get him, and the others!"

Snowstorm flicked her tail over Cherrypaw's mouth as a symbol for silence. Cherrypaw reluctantly obeyed and padded forward silently. Snowstorm halted at the edge of the clearing.

Suddenly, a twig snapped under one of the bushes guarding the clearing. Snowstorm sat down and gave her chest a quick lick before calling out, "Come out, whoever you are."

The bush rustled slightly, and many anxious mews sounded from the clearing all around.

"Stay back," Cherrypaw heard a desperate voice meow firmly to her fellow cats. "I'll take care of this." When the small she-cat stepped forward, the dim sunlight reflected brightly off her pelt. She was a black, white, and grey tortoiseshell cat with a white belly, muzzle, and paws, and a black tail tip. Her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to catch Cherrypaw's attention. She recognized her instantly as the Twoleg-cat. "What do you want?" the she-cat hissed.

"We come with peace," Snowstorm mewed, trying to calm the cat. "I come here to tell you of horrible things happening in the forest I live in. We need all the help we can get, and you will be offered a position in my Clan."

The tortoiseshell eyed Snowstorm sceptically for a moment. Finally, she approached Snowstorm more fully and sat down. She licked her paw and drew it over her ear thoughtfully. Finally, she mewed quietly as her friends padded forward slowly, "Very well. Let's make a deal."

Snowstorm's expression altered slightly to that of a pleasantly-surprised one. "A deal?" she echoed. "You don't seem too surprised to see us here."

The she-cat shrugged. "Do I not look familiar to you?"

"I know who you are!" Cherrypaw exclaimed, coming forward. "You're that Twoleg-cat who saved me and my friends from the Thunderpath."

The tortoiseshell cocked her head slightly. "Thunderpath?" she mewed. "Oh, you mean the road. The street? That's Old Cauldron Road I saved you from. A car was about to devour you whole."

"Car?" Snowstorm echoed, confusion playing about her eyes. "Old Cauldron Road? I have no idea what you're talking about."

The cat chuckled slightly and sighed. "Let me show you around," she mewed. "My name is Speck, by the way."

Snowstorm nodded. "I'm Snowstorm, and this is my apprentice, Cherrypaw."

Speck gave the two amused looks before turning around and padding toward her friends. "Come on," she meowed. "Let's show them where we live." She turned to a smoky-black she-cat and meowed, "Bella, you'll be their guard."

The cat nodded and padded up to the two RainClan cats. "I'm Bella," she meowed welcomingly. "Bella of Coal Pack."

Cherrypaw gave Bella a strange look. "Coal Pack?" she meowed, puzzled. "You mean, you live in Packs instead of Clans?"

Bella shrugged. "Do you live in Clans?"

Snowstorm nodded. "We're from RainClan. Our friends are back in a Twoleg nest somewhere down the Thunderpath."

Bella chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I caught this though: you call streets 'Thunderpaths.' Just so you know, Speck already told you that the _Thunderpath's _name is Old Cauldron Road. And what was that? _Twolegs_?"

"Yes," Snowstorm responded. "The big creatures that stand on only two legs."

Bella nodded. "Humans," she meowed. "That's what cats of the Packs call them. Humans."

Cherrypaw took note of this and followed Bella toward the centre of the clearing. Speck leaped on top of the big rock in the middle. Another she-cat—Cherrypaw noticed that all of the cats were she-cats—hopped on top of one of the Twoleg things, Cherrypaw recalled Skyfeather calling them stick-forms. She was tan with grey flecks, and had one black ear and a black muzzle. She stared up at Speck expectantly.

"This is Threetrees, the place where all three Packs meet every full moon," Speck called down to Cherrypaw and Snowstorm.

Snowstorm nodded. "It's a lot like the clearing where we live, except we have four big oaks. We call it Fourtrees, and all four Clans meet there every full moon."

Speck nodded. "I see," she meowed. "I am the First of Coal Pack. Firsts lead their Packs. My Second is Butterfly. Seconds are second in command."

"Like leaders and deputies," Cherrypaw observed under her breath.

"In our Clans, the Firsts are called leaders, and the Seconds are called deputies," Snowstorm explained. "It's very much the same."

"You said Cherrypaw here was your apprentice," Butterfly meowed. "The Packs have something like apprentices too, but we call them trainers."

Speck nodded. "Allow me to introduce the rest of my Pack," she meowed. "As you know, I am Speck, Coal Pack's First. Butterfly is Coal Pack's Second. Our fighters are Bella, Star, Seaspray, and Sugar. Our trainers are Harriet, Alice, Cassie, and Feather."

It felt like some kind of balloon deflated inside of Cherrypaw's chest. Speck failed to mention Valley.

Cherrypaw also noticed Snowstorm's disconsolation. She perked up and meowed, "Do you know a cat named Valley?"

Speck nodded. "Valley is the First of Diamond Pack," she answered. "He leads a Pack of toms."

Snowstorm got to her paws excitedly. Cherrypaw remembered that the full moon was coming, and thought it would be possible to meet Valley.

"Do you know Valley?" Bella questioned.

"We're searching for him," Snowstorm replied. "He's very important to help the forest we live in."

Speck nodded. "Yes, you said something about your forest. What's happening?"

"Twolegs—humans—are coming to destroy our territory. A queen in RainClan, Skyfeather, told us to find the cat with a black ending. We assumed that meant a black tail. Valley has a black tail, does he not?"

The cat that Speck indicated as Star nodded. She was a brown and tan tortoiseshell and was rather small for what Speck called fighters. Cherrypaw assumed that fighters were the equivalent of warriors.

"Valley has a black tail," Star mewed.

"But I do not know how he could help you and your forest," Butterfly added. "He's very oblivious to the outside world."

Snowstorm looked down at her paws in puzzlement. That was Cherrypaw's time to speak up. "Could we meet with him anyway?"

Speck nodded. "I can take you there, to Diamond Pack's home. But not right now. I need to speak to you in private. Do you need a place to stay?"

Snowstorm nodded. "A place to stay would be nice."

Speck leaped off of the rock, followed by Butterfly. "Come on," she meowed to the rest of the cats. "Let's go to our home."

Snowstorm began padding forward, but Cherrypaw stopped her. "Snowstorm, what about Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw?"

Snowstorm nodded. "Right, can you remember your way back to the Twoleg nest?"

Cherrypaw nodded vigorously. "I can manage."

Snowstorm nodded. "If you can, find them. If they've disappeared, come straight back here, okay? I'll ask Speck to send a warrior, er, fighter out to meet you."

Cherrypaw nodded and bounded away from the group of cats filing through the bushes of the Threetrees clearing. She didn't spare one glance backward as she leaped the fence and raced down the alley, out of sight from the Coal Pack cats.


	20. Chapter 18: Goldenheart

_For the next few days, neither _Stormstar nor Moonflower spoke to Skyfeather. Of course, she was depressed that her own mother wouldn't talk to her, but it was Stormstar's silent treatment that threw a guilt trip at her. She would do anything to regain Stormstar's forgiveness, but he wouldn't even let her set foot in his den. It was hopeless. 

"Skyfeather, stay still," Tawnyspot mewed, annoyance layering her voice. "You're shifting in every way possible."

Skyfeather didn't say anything. She continued to let Tawnyspot groom her neck, but didn't bother share tongues back. Her depression was causing the whole Clan to act sullen, except for Tawnyspot, of course. She refused to let the depression spell affect her.

"Tawnyspot, don't you ever think about Oakleaf?" Skyfeather finally asked. "Aren't you ever sad that you can't see him again, let alone speak to him?"

Tawnyspot sighed and pulled away from Skyfeather's pelt. "Of course I am," she replied, "but I don't sulk over it. Skyfeather, you need to get on with life. Stormstar has to forgive you sometime, and if he doesn't then that's his problem, not yours."

Skyfeather sighed. _If only it were like that_, she thought.

"Think of it this way," Tawnyspot continued. "At least you can _see _him."

"But it's even harder that way," Skyfeather meowed in a whiny tone. "I see him every day and can't say anything. It's so hard, Tawnyspot."

Tawnyspot shrugged. "You're going to have to let it go."

Skyfeather scented Littlerock padding toward the nursery, but didn't bother looking up to greet her. Ever since the incident after the Gathering, she stayed obediently in the nursery, missing out on every exciting Clan event. She even agreed to skip the next Gathering, which was coming up soon.

Littlerock slithered through the narrow brambles and dropped two pieces of fresh-kill on the earthy floor. "Here you go," she mewed. "Oh, and Skyfeather, Icepool gave me some poppy seeds to give to you. He says that you need to sleep more if you want your kits to be healthy."

Skyfeather nodded and lapped up the poppy seeds that were lying on a large leaf. After that she picked the smaller piece of fresh-kill up, the sparrow, and nibbled on it blankly.

When Littlerock left, Tawnyspot mewed in a whisper, "Skyfeather, you'd better not let this affect you that much. I want to see you leave the nursery tomorrow."

Skyfeather looked up. "But the last time I did that, Moonflower and Stormstar stopped talking to me," she muttered sarcastically. "Why would I do it _again_?"

"Listen to me," Tawnyspot hissed. "If you know what's best for you, you will walk over to the elders' den when Moonflower isn't there and speak to Goldenheart. She's been even more miserable with the Clan going under serious depression, and it's your entire fault. If you want to make it up to her, I suggest you visit her tomorrow."

Skyfeather pondered Tawnyspot's words. She hadn't seen Goldenheart in forever, and did want to make it up to the sick elder. So far, Icepool has reported that Sparrowstripe has been getting better, but no news on Goldenheart.

"Fine," she eventually murmured. "But if Moonflower catches me, you might not see me again."

Tawnyspot didn't so much as chuckle at Skyfeather's remark. She rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes, not speaking another word.

Skyfeather followed her actions absent-mindedly, hoping the poppy seeds would help her sleep. Eventually, blackness surrounded her, and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

That night, Skyfeather saw Cherrypaw, Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw again. All five of them were standing in the clearing with three trees, multiple unfamiliar cats surrounding them.

Valley! Valley was there. _They found him!_ Skyfeather exclaimed silently. The patrol had found Valley, and was most likely returning home with him.

"Oh, please come home soon," she murmured in her sleep. "I miss you; please come home."

"Skyfeather, wake up," an urgent voice mewed from beside Skyfeather. She opened her eyes to see Tawnyspot hovering above her. "Skyfeather, I really think you want to see Goldenheart now."

Skyfeather yawned and mumbled, "Okay, okay, I'm going. Give me some time to wake up."

"Skyfeather, _now_," Tawnyspot hissed. It was then when Skyfeather noticed Icepool and Bluetail sitting impatiently outside the nursery entrance. She got to her paws and padded up to them.

"Skyfeather, Goldenheart wants to see you," Bluetail mewed. Her voice was hoarse and layered with worry.

Skyfeather glanced from Bluetail to Icepool. "What?" she meowed. "Is she okay? What's happened?"

Without waiting for an answer, she bounded past the two cats and raced to the nursery, ignoring the pain throbbing in her sides.

Moonflower was waiting just outside the nursery, a nervous gleam flickering in her eyes.

"Move," Skyfeather meowed firmly.

Moonflower hesitated, but eventually got to her paws and stepped aside. Skyfeather trotted into the elders' den and straight up to Goldenheart's side. She struggled not to turn around and flee when she saw Stormstar positioned above the gold she-cat. Gingerfoot was there too.

"What's happened?" Skyfeather demanded, padding next to Gingerfoot.

"She's not going to make it," Gingerfoot mewed in a small, weak voice.

Stormstar shot an angry glance at the white and ginger warrior. "Don't say that," he hissed. "You don't know what's going to happen."

"Well, I'm no medicine cat," Gingerfoot mumbled, "but I know that there's not much hope."

Skyfeather bent down and rasped her tongue over Goldenheart's wheezing side. "Come on, Goldenheart," she pleaded quietly. "Don't leave me now."

Goldenheart's eyes opened, cracking the crust the enclosed them. "Skyfeather?" she rasped.

"Don't speak," Icepool ordered firmly from the entrance of the den. "It'll only make it worse."

Skyfeather snapped her head sharply at Icepool, who was looking down on the scene. "And what are you doing?" she snarled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Your RainClan's medicine cat! You should be doing everything you can to help her!"

Icepool, scared into obeying Skyfeather's orders, crept away to the medicine cat's den to fetch some herbs. Skyfeather looked back down at Goldenheart.

"Don't worry about me, love," the old cat croaked. "Every cat's time comes eventually, and now's mine."

"No!" Skyfeather yowled. "I won't let you die, Goldenheart! You can't die!"

Stormstar pressed his muzzle against Goldenheart's side. "Please, Goldenheart," he meowed softly. "You can't possibly be telling the truth."

"Every cat dies, love," she responded. "And I want you all to be with me when I descend to StarClan."

"No!" Gingerfoot mewed, thrusting her side against Goldenheart's. "Don't go, Mother! Please don't…"

As Icepool padded into the den, Goldenheart rasped a quick lick over Gingerfoot's ear. "I love you all," she meowed. "And you Skyfeather. I know you weren't my kit, but I always treated you like one. You were the daughter I never had. I'll miss you all."

Bluetail pushed past Icepool and leaned over Goldenheart's head. "You were my mentor," she whispered. "You can't go."

Goldenheart swept her eyes over every cat in the den: Stormstar, Gingerfoot, Bluetail, Icepool, then finally Skyfeather. She kept her eyes at the silver queen for some time before they finally closed, and Goldenheart's stopped rising and falling.

"No!" Gingerfoot yowled, hiding her face in her mother's thick golden pelt.

Stormstar ducked his head and pressed his muzzle against his mother's shoulder. Bluetail rested her muzzle on her former mentor's head, while Icepool sat back, placing the pack of herbs he had collected down next to him.

Skyfeather took a pace backward. She couldn't believe any of this was happening. Stormstar, her mate, and Moonflower, her own mother, weren't talking to her. Goldenheart, her faithful elder, died. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger, and her kits were expected yesterday. What was happening to RainClan?

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? How will the many Clan cats that were close to Goldenheart manage???**

**I know killing off Goldenheart was a hard thing to do (believe me, I was choked up while typing it...) especially for all those "A New Beginning" readers. She was a VERY iportant character...BUT ERIN HUNTER DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL OF CINDERPELT, DID SHE????**


	21. Chapter 19: The Alley

_"Are you sure this is the _place?" Whitepaw asked doubtfully. "It's an alley." 

"Come on." Frostfur nudged Whitepaw into moving his paws. "I'm sure Cherrypaw knows what she's doing."

Cherrypaw nodded, her tail held high. She padded down the Twoleg alley and halted at the high wooden fence.

"See?" Whitepaw meowed. "A dead end."

"Whitepaw, would you calm down?" Frostfur hissed. "Cherrypaw, where do we go now?"

Cherrypaw cast an annoyed glance at Whitepaw before leaping on top of the fence and looking down at the others. "Up here," she called before hopping down to the soft grass on the other side.

Soon after, the others followed her. Whitepaw gazed around the clearing, taking in all the sights. Cherrypaw felt like boasting to him about her knowledge, but thought better of it.

"Cherrypaw?" a small voice mewed from inside the Threetrees clearing. "Is that you?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Yes, it's me," she meowed. "I'm here with my friends, Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Whitepaw."

A small tabby she-cat who Cherrypaw recognized as Harriet crept out of the bushes and padded toward them. "Hi!" she greeted warmly. "Snowstorm has told me of you and your home. I'm so excited to meet you!"

The others nodded and Harriet turned around. The cats padded toward the clearing and followed Harriet through the bushes. They crossed the sandy clearing and padded straight out the other side. Cherrypaw was relieved to see a wide stretch of forest covering the area. She hadn't been in a forest for so long; she thought she'd never see one again.

"Not long now," Harriet mewed. "Our home is just beyond the Sycamore."

Cherrypaw looked up to see a giant, looming sycamore tree hovering above all the others. The air was full of birdsong, and she saw millions of bird nests in the branches of the Sycamore.

"Here we are," Harriet called as the cats passed up the Sycamore and climbed down its roots. The roots twisted and swirled down a big rock face, and the cats began climbing down it.

"You climb up here every Gathering?" Dustcloud questioned, stumbling on the loose pebbles.

Harriet giggled. "That's right. You call them Gatherings. We call them Meetings. But yes, we do climb up here every full moon."

"So basically," Frostfur began, "you and your Packs are almost exactly like the forest Clans, except completely different."

Harriet nodded. "Basically."

When the group reached the bottom of the huge rock, Harriet made a sharp left. Cherrypaw followed her, gazing up at the huge, towering pine trees. She breathed in the familiar forest smells of wood mouse and squirrel, mouth watering with the need for fresh-kill.

Finally, a big barrier of weaved twigs and leaves came into view. Cherrypaw assumed it was the Coal Pack home.

Harriet led the RainClan and LightClan cats up to the barrier and meowed, "It's us, Sugar. Harriet and the others."

A large, golden she-cat who looked like Goldenheart looked down from a tall stump and nodded. "Go on," she meowed.

Harriet ducked under a small opening in the boundary and slipped into the home. Cherrypaw and the others followed her into a dusty clearing dotted with cats. Cherrypaw instantly scented fresh-kill and Snowstorm among the cats.

"Welcome," a voice meowed calmly from across the clearing. Cherrypaw recognized the voice as Speck.

The tortoiseshell padded up to the group of cats. "Thank you, Harriet," she mewed in thanks. "You can help yourself to some kill."

Harriet nodded and dashed over to the pile of fresh-kill. Then, Speck turned to the other cats again. "You must be Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Whitepaw. I've heard a lot about you in the past few hours."

Cherrypaw cocked her head to one side. "Hours?"

Speck chuckled. "Never mind," she purred. "Come on, Snowstorm's in my room."

As the cats followed Speck to the First's…_room_, Dustcloud whispered to Cherrypaw, "These cats know so many more terms than we Clan cats do."

Cherrypaw nodded and followed Speck around a tree stump and through a tunnel of ferns. The tunnel opened up to a small, fern-covered clearing with a mossy nest in the middle of it. Snowstorm was munching on a thrush near the corner of the den.

Snowstorm looked up from her food. "Oh, you found them," she mewed to Cherrypaw. "These cats are so interesting; I think Skyfeather would love to be here with us."

Cherrypaw nodded, eyeing the fresh-kill enviously. "Speck," she started, "do you mind if I go out and hunt for a bit?"

Speck shook her head. "Of course not," she replied. "Go feed yourself."

Cherrypaw eagerly leaped out of the "room" and trotted to the centre of the clearing. It was alive with the Pack cats, and one group of cats padded up to her.

"Are you hunting?" one cat, a small, golden, green-eyed cat mewed. "Can we go with you?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "Sure."

"I'm Feather," the gold she-cat mewed. "I heard that you're Cherrypaw."

"Yes, I am," Cherrypaw responded. "Who are you?" Cherrypaw gestured with her tail at another white she-cat with light brown ears and flecks.

"This is my teacher, Seaspray," Feather introduced.

"Teacher?" Cherrypaw echoed. "We call teachers mentors in my Clan."

Seaspray nodded. "Snowstorm has told us everything."

The three cats trotted out of the Coal Pack home and padded around through the undergrowth, scenting out prey.

Cherrypaw scented a shrew and caught it swiftly. She dropped it in front of the others and buried it, hoping they were impressed.

But when Cherrypaw looked up, Seaspray was bunching her leg muscles together and took a giant leap up at a tree. A rather shocked starling fluttered its wings, but couldn't escape Seaspray's powerful grip. The small fighter leaped up the branch and flipped around it, landing nimbly on the ground, the starling dead in her jaws.

"That was amazing!" Cherrypaw exclaimed. "Where did you learn to jump like that?"

"Every cat in our Pack has a specialty," Feather replied. "Seaspray's is jumping. That's why her name is Seaspray. Waves of the sea can splash really high on the rocks of Cliff Peakson. My name is Feather, because I'm light and fast, like a feather on the wind."

"Cliff Peakson?" Cherrypaw echoed, puzzled.

"It's just around this ravine," Seaspray meowed, burying her starling in the earth. "I suppose Harriet took you down the ravine?"

Cherrypaw nodded.

"If you made a right instead of a left, you would have seen Cliff Peakson."

The three went on hunting for some time. Seaspray taught Feather how to catch birds from the sky, and Cherrypaw watched intently. Snowstorm hadn't taught her how to catch birds from the sky yet.

The patrol collected their fresh-kill and headed back to the Coal Pack home. When they made it there, Seaspray indicated the pile of fresh-kill and told Cherrypaw to drop off the prey there.

Cherrypaw chose the starling Seaspray had caught from the pile and padded over to where Snowstorm, Speck, and Butterfly were seated below a mass of crumbling rocks.

"How'd the hunt go?" Speck asked.

"Rather well," Cherrypaw replied. "You're territory has lots of prey."

Butterfly nodded. "That's why we chose to stay here."

Cherrypaw thought back to what Feather had told her. Butterfly was probably quick in the air as well, like butterflies. But what would Speck's name mean?

As the sun slowly sank down the sky, turning the clouds a brilliant pink and orange, the Pack cats began to share tongues and pad to their rooms for the night.

"You and your warriors may sleep in the fighters' room," Speck meowed. "It's the clump of nettles over there." The tortoiseshell pointed with her black tail-tip to the nettle clump across the clearing.

Snowstorm thanked Speck formally and the five Clan cats padded over to the fighters' den. Cherrypaw poked her head inside to see Bella and Sugar toward the middle, and Star and Seaspray along the edge.

The Clan cats each chose their own spots to sleep, Cherrypaw settling down next to Seaspray.

_What a day_, Cherrypaw thought, resting her head on her paws and wrapping her tail across her muzzle. _I can't wait to tell Skyfeather everything._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Gah, I never meant to compare Snowstorm to fresh-kill...O.o**

**Why do the Pack cats know all these human terms????? Find out in the next chapter! (Coming soon to a theatre near you.)**

**(Not really.)**


	22. Chapter 20: Wrong Cat

_Skyfeather opened her eyes drowsily. The _night had passed, and she didn't sleep a wink. She was determined to stay awake for Goldenheart's vigil, even though Icepool told her not to. Eventually, he gave in and let her stay with Goldenheart through the night. 

Skyfeather rasped her tongue once more over Goldenheart's dull pelt before letting Moonflower and Darkstep pull her outside the camp to be buried.

Skyfeather saw from the corner of her eyes Stormstar eyeing her with an unknown expression. Finally, he stood up and padded over to her.

"Skyfeather, I know it's sad that she left," Stormstar meowed. "But I can't let you go through this much emotional pain."

Skyfeather looked up at her mate. "Stormstar, RainClan is falling apart," she suddenly mewed despairingly. "RainClan is falling apart, and it's all my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Stormstar asked.

Skyfeather inhaled a shaky breath. She had wanted to tell Stormstar of Cherrypaw, Snowstorm, Dustcloud, Frostfur, and Whitepaw for a long time, and realized that now was her chance.

"Let's go into your den," she decided. "I don't want every cat in the Clan to hear."

Stormstar nodded and the two padded silently into the leader's den. Stormstar sat down and nuzzled Skyfeather briefly before meowing, "What's up, Skyfeather?"

Skyfeather took one more deep breath. "Stormstar, I know where Snowstorm and the others went."

Stormstar's expression didn't alter. "You do?"

"Yes," Skyfeather responded. "I…I received a dream from Firestar some time ago. He told me to send loved ones, and one enemy to a certain clearing to find a cat named Valley. He said that this cat, Valley, will help save the forest forever, and the Twolegs will leave us alone."

Stormstar was silent for a moment. His eyes never left Skyfeather's all that time. Finally, he meowed, "So you sent Snowstorm, Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Cherrypaw on this mission?" He looked down, then back at Skyfeather. "Who was the enemy?"

"I convinced Whitepaw to go," Skyfeather answered. "He's with them now." When Stormstar was silent, she added, "Firestar told me to keep it a secret. I'm so sorry, Stormstar."

Stormstar's reaction surprised Skyfeather slightly. He leaned closer and pressed his pelt to hers. "Thank you for telling me, Skyfeather," he purred. "At least, we now know where they are."

Skyfeather let out her breath, which she now realized she was holding. Stormstar didn't hate her anymore, which was a good thing. "Recently, I had a dream. I saw the patrol at the clearing with a bunch of other cats. They made it, Stormstar. They're going to come home soon and save the forest, I know it!"

Stormstar chuckled. "One thing at time," he purred. "Do you know when they're getting back?"

"No," Skyfeather replied. "But it must be soon."

"They've been gone for moons, Skyfeather," Stormstar mewed. If they just found Valley, it might take them a few more moons to return."

Skyfeather let her mate's words digest. He was right. It would probably take the patrol a few more half-moons to return home to the forest.

The two cats purred with each other before settling down for a nap. Skyfeather knew that Moonflower would get on her case if she didn't return to the nursery, but she shoved those thoughts out of her head. She had to move on in life, just as Tawnyspot said. And now that Stormstar was talking to her, everything would most likely move on.

* * *

That morning, Firestar visited Skyfeather. This time, she found herself basking in the setting sun on one of LightClan's Sunningrocks. She felt the warm rock's heat soaking into her fur, frightening away the chill of the doom lingering over the Clan. 

Firestar trotted up to her and sat down. "Good morning," he meowed. "How's RainClan running?"

Skyfeather looked up. She was about to say that everything was fine, and that she couldn't be better, but thought better of it, since that would be a lie. "Firestar, RainClan is suffering greencough. Stormstar has lost two lives over it. He only has seven now. And Goldenheart! She's died because of it."

Firestar nodded. "Ah, yes, Goldenheart. She's a very brave and noble cat. StarClan are honoured to have her with us."

Skyfeather nodded. At least Goldenheart was happy.

"Skyfeather, I've come to tell you of the cats you sent to find the cat with a black ending," Firestar meowed, settling down on the rock next to her. "I understand that Valley has a jet-black tail, but I can promise you this, he is not the cat you seek."

Skyfeather shot up. She expected to feel a sharp pain lash up her side, but she felt nothing. She looked down to see that her belly wasn't swollen, but regularly sized. She thought better of asking Firestar why this was and continued. "Wait, Valley isn't the cat with a black ending?"

Firestar shook his head.

"Then who is?"

"I can't tell you anything else," the ginger tom meowed, getting to his paws once more. "You have to find some way to inform the others that Valley is the wrong cat."

Skyfeather watched helplessly as Firestar nimbly made his way down the rocks. He splashed across the sugar river. When he got to the other side, he called, "Skyfeather, I told you this before."

"What?" Skyfeather called back. "When did you tell me that Valley wasn't the cat?" Anger surged through her veins. Firestar had never told her that Valley was the wrong cat, that he wasn't the prophesized cat Firestar had mentioned.

"I told you not to listen to Lucifer."

And with that, the ginger StarClan warrior faded into the horizon, and Sunningrocks was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Sparrowstripe was up and walking when Skyfeather awoke. She peered around the twilit clearing and found Gingerfoot and the RainClan deputy padding everywhere together. Skyfeather suspected that Gingerfoot was rather excited to have her mate back.

"Sparrowstripe," Skyfeather overheard Stormstar say to the striped warrior, "you must resume organizing patrols and so forth. I know you're happy to be back, but RainClan must move on."

Sparrowstripe nodded solemnly. "I'll try my hardest."

Skyfeather winced. It had been almost two-and-a-half moons since she'd heard Sparrowstripe speak. His voice sounded faint and distant.

"Stormstar," she meowed while trotting up to the dark grey warrior, "I have to talk to you."

Stormstar nodded. "Let's go to the nursery though," he suggested. "You wouldn't want Moonflower to find out here."

Skyfeather nodded and the two padded quietly to the dense bramble thicket. Tawnyspot was inside, giving her large belly a wash. The bones and fur of a squirrel lay beside her.

"What is it?" Stormstar asked Skyfeather expectantly.

"Remember how I told you about Valley?" the silver queen mewed.

Tawnyspot looked up from her belly. "You told him?"

"I had to," Skyfeather meowed. "I felt like I needed to tell him."

Tawnyspot nodded and returned to her bathing. Skyfeather turned back to Stormstar. "Firestar came to me when I was sleeping. He told me that Valley was not the cat with a black ending." She paused, trying not to look at Stormstar's expression. "I was wrong, Stormstar. I was wrong, and now Snowstorm and the others are searching for the wrong cat…"

Stormstar nuzzled Skyfeather affectionately. "Don't worry," he purred. "They'll figure it out. Firestar will tell them somehow that they're on the wrong path."

Skyfeather yanked away from Stormstar's embrace. "How do you know?" she mewed. "What if StarClan doesn't walk the skies they're under? What then?"

Tawnyspot got to her paws and padded up to the two cats. "Skyfeather, I'm sure StarClan would never abandon cats in need. Their path will be lit by Firestar; it's in his name. You just have to believe in him."

"I don't need to be preached to!" Skyfeather hissed. "I'm worried! Can't a cat be worried?"

Stormstar wrapped his tail encouragingly around Skyfeather's back. "Calm down," he purred. "If you want them to realize their mistake—"

"But that's exactly it!" Skyfeather mewed. "It wasn't _their_ mistake. It was _mine_! I told them to find Valley!"

"No, you didn't!" Tawnyspot yowled.

Skyfeather blinked at her.

"No, you didn't," the small tortoiseshell repeated calmly. "Isn't it true that, in a dream StarClan sent you, Whitepaw said that he knew a cat with a black tail named Valley? He's the one who directed the cats _and _you to believing that Valley is the right cat."

Skyfeather looked down. Everything Tawnyspot had said was true. "But then," she began, remembering another dream she had, "Firestar told me not to listen to Lucifer, who _is _Whitepaw." She paused and looked back at Tawnyspot. "It _was _me."

Tawnyspot lashed her tail back and forth angrily. "Skyfeather, get this through your head! You can't control what happens to them now. Only StarClan can. And the only way that StarClan can guide them is if we believe they can!"

Skyfeather looked down at her paws, thoughtful. Tawnyspot had a point. She couldn't do anything now. But Firestar told her…no. Firestar had told her many things before that wasn't meant for her to comprehend.

She looked up. "Thank you, Tawnyspot," she purred. "I'm sorry."

Tawnyspot gave a disdainful nod and sat back down, rasping her tongue over her belly once more.

"Now if you don't mind," Stormstar began, "I have to check on Sparrowstripe and see if he's gotten any work done. Even with no more sick cats in RainClan, we're still missing three warriors and an apprentice."

Skyfeather shoved all thoughts of guilt out of her head. She was about to follow Stormstar out of the nursery when Tawnyspot stopped her.

"I think you might want to stay in here tonight," she mewed. "Moonflower will have your tail if you stay with Stormstar again."

Skyfeather nodded and lay down on her side. Her belly was hurting even more so today, and she was afraid that her kits would never come. They were supposed to come a couple days ago, but never did. She was afraid that Icepool was doing something wrong. What if Icepool couldn't deliver her kits?

No. She decided not to think about that. It was then when Littlerock crept through the brambles. She dropped a mouse in front of Skyfeather and a black bird in front of Tawnyspot.

"Thank you, Littlerock," Skyfeather meowed. "But I really think Silverwing or Darkstep should be doing this. They're younger warriors."

Littlerock sighed. "RainClan do need more apprentices and warriors, do they?"

Skyfeather nodded. "As soon as my kits come, we might be a little better at this whole Clan thing."

Littlerock laughed and padded back out of the nursery. Skyfeather ate her mouse in famished gulps before settling down and sharing tongues with Tawnyspot. It wasn't long before sleep overcame her yet again.


	23. Chapter 21: Right Cat!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!!! I just updated my other story, explaining everything, and I'm too lazy to type it all again...**

**Enjoy chapter 21!! The end is coming soon!!!!!!!!! Not to sound pessimistic, or anything...O.o**

_

* * *

_

_"Cherrypaw?" _

Cherrypaw opened her eyes to see Threetrees surrounding her. She was seated below the Rock, which was what the Packs called it. She also learned that the Twoleg inventions surrounding the Rock were called _benches_. Funny name, really.

"Who's there?" she called blindly, looking around her.

"Cherrypaw," the voice came again, and a large ginger tom padded out from underneath a bush. "You don't know me, but I'm sure you will recognize my name. I am Firestar, a friend of Skyfeather and Stormstar."

Cherrypaw did a double-take. "What?" she stammered. "Firestar? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in StarClan?"

Firestar chuckled. "This is a dream, Cherrypaw," the ginger tom replied. "Skyfeather requests that I tell you something." He paused. "Pass this information on to Snowstorm and the others. Cherrypaw, Valley—"

"Come on, you lazy furball! I never thought it was possible for a cat to sleep forever until I met you!"

Cherrypaw shot open her eyes and jolted to her paws. Feather was standing beside her, jabbing a paw out at her with sheathed claws.

"Feather!" Cherrypaw exclaimed in exasperation. "Firestar was just trying to tell me—" She stopped herself at the look of confusion on Feather's face. "Right," she muttered. "You don't know who Firestar is."

The two cats padded out of the fighters' room and walked into the hot, damp air.

Cherrypaw shook herself in annoyance. "Ugh!" she hissed. "It's official. Greenleaf is here."

Dustcloud padded up to the cats. "You're right," she agreed. "It must be."

"_Greenleaf_?" Feather echoed in confusion. "You mean summer? It's summer. Spring ended yesterday, I think."

Cherrypaw cocked her head to one side. "Summer? You call greenleaf _summer_?"

"I guess so," Feather responded. "It's summer, or greenleaf."

Snowstorm and Speck trotted up to the cats. Cherrypaw wanted to tell Snowstorm about her cut-off dream, but she didn't want to say it in front of all these other cats.

"Today we'll take a tour of the Packs' territories. When we pass Diamond Pack, I'll introduce you to Valley," Speck meowed.

Cherrypaw motioned to Snowstorm silently and padded over to a clump of ferns up against the barrier. Snowstorm followed her.

"Snowstorm, Firestar came to me in my dreams last night," Cherrypaw mewed, right to the chase.

Snowstorm widened her eyes. "Did he?"

"He was about to tell me something about Valley when Feather woke me up," Cherrypaw murmured, working at the ground with her claws.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream, or something?"

"I'm sure. He said that Skyfeather requested that he tell me."

Snowstorm nodded, thoughtful. "All right then," she finally meowed decisively. "Just keep an extra eye out on your surroundings. Maybe he'll come back tonight."

Cherrypaw nodded and the two cats padded back to the others. Cherrypaw highly doubted that Firestar would come back to her, but she had to be optimistic. If Skyfeather wanted to tell her, it must be serious.

* * *

When Cherrypaw was finished gulping down the remnants of her small pigeon, she padded up to where Frostfur and Whitepaw were, sharing tongues in the hot greenleaf sun. 

"Are you coming along to meet Valley?" she asked the two basking cats.

"Of course we are," Whitepaw replied. "We were sent to meet him, we might as well."

Cherrypaw nodded. She opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a yowl from the Rockpile (**A/N:** xD) near the centre of the clearing. That was Coal Pack's form of the Highrock. Speck was on top of it, Snowstorm right next to her.

"Cats of Coal Pack," Speck called out, "today I will be taking the Clan cats along with two other fighters and a trainer out to Diamond Pack's territory. We will stop by Gemstone Pack's territory, but not today. I would like Bella, Star, and Alice to come."

Cherrypaw blinked up at the First. Bella, Star, and Alice. What was Feather talking about? What kind of specialty did Bella or Alice have? They certain weren't very specialized names.

The group of nine cats filed one by one out of the Pack home. Speck briefly exchanged words with Butterfly before heading out into the forest beyond.

Seaspray caught Cherrypaw before she vanished out of the clearing. "I'm sorry about Feather," the she-cat meowed softly. "She can be kind of loud and imaginative. She likes to think that she's fast and light like a feather, but that's really not the reason why Pack cats are given names. My name is Seaspray because my mother named me that, not because I can jump high."

Cherrypaw chuckled and nodded. "I figured," she meowed. "I was thinking about Speck's name, and Alice's."

Cherrypaw slithered out of the opening in the boundary and followed the patrol of cats away from the home. Eventually, the ravine wall came into sight and Speck began leaping nimbly up the clay rocks, the other Pack cats hard on her heels.

Snowstorm hesitated before scrambling up the wall. Frostfur helped her when she stumbled a few times, but Cherrypaw knew that she was going to be made an elder soon in RainClan.

When the cats reached the top, Speck didn't stop the check on the others. She immediately padded onward. When they made it to Threetrees, she turned left and disappeared in between two enormous bushes laden with sweet-smelling flowers.

Beyond the bushes, the ravine turned into a giant cliff face, which Cherrypaw knew as Cliff Peakson. She looked down cautiously only to see dark blue, slurping waves sucking at the bottom of the drop. Shivering, Cherrypaw quickly dashed away from the edge and to the safety of Snowstorm's side.

"How are the Packs' territories divided?" Snowstorm was asking Bella.

"You'll be able to scent the boundaries," Bella replied. "They're diversely strong."

Snowstorm nodded. As the patrol trudged onward, a new scent caught Cherrypaw's attention. It was clean-smelling, almost with no scent at all. It was much different from that of the Coal Pack's scent, which was strong and pungent.

As the clean, fresh scent grew stronger, Speck stopped. She leaned down and sniffed at the trunk of a tree twisting up from the cliff.

"Here's the border marker between Coal Pack and Diamond Pack territory," she explained. "And here comes a Diamond Pack patrol."

As if on cue, a group of three cats padded from behind the tree. The head was a dark brown tabby tom with matching-coloured eyes. The second was an all white tom, and the third was a ginger tom with green eyes. Cherrypaw instantly saw many traces of Firestar in the Diamond Pack tom.

"Greetings, Stripe," Speck meowed warmly. "And hello to you, Snow and Ginger."

Cherrypaw stifled a snort. Even though these tough-looking, obviously fighters were toms, their names sounded exactly the opposite, besides Stripe.

"Hello, Speck," Stripe welcomed. "I see there are some unfamiliar cats with you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Speck replied. "These unfamiliar cats are Clan cats. They live in the forest far from here." The tortoiseshell turned to Cherrypaw. "This is Cherrypaw, a RainClan apprentice. They call trainers apprentices. This is Snowstorm, Cherrypaw's teacher. They call them mentors. The others are Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Whitepaw."

Stripe nodded in welcome. "It's nice to meet you," he meowed.

"Snowstorm, Frostfur, and Dustcloud are all warriors. They call fighters warriors. Cherrypaw and Whitepaw are apprentices."

"May we come and introduce them to Valley and the rest of Diamond Pack?" Star asked, getting to her paws.

"Of course," Stripe mewed. "Follow me."

The cats turned around the padded beyond the big tree. On the other side, the cliff jutted out some, and the big bushes disappeared. A Twoleg nest was waiting calmly for them, but there were no others in sight. The cats plodded on.

Eventually the Diamond Pack patrol led the cats down a grassy slope to the sandy beach below. The waves sloshed back and forth from the sea, spraying Cherrypaw. She shook her pelt uncomfortably. The last thing she wanted was to be plunged into the dark depths of the deep water (**A/N:** Once again, xD).

The large group of cats padded along the sandy beach until a forest of Twolegs came into view. Then they lunged into the trees opposite the water and trotted along in the safety of the wood.

Eventually, they crossed the Twoleg path in the middle of the trees and bounded up the forest slope. Cherrypaw cherished the feeling of undergrowth on her paws as they raced up through the trees.

When the slope levelled out, another boundary wall came into view. It was made of torn-apart ferns and twigs twined together.

Stripe, Snow, and Ginger slipped through a gap in the wall, followed by the Coal Pack cats. Snowstorm hesitated once more before disappearing in the ferns. Cherrypaw followed her cautiously, unsure of what she'd fine.

When they made it inside, the camp, or home, was busy with activity. Cats, mostly toms—in fact, all of the Diamond Pack cats were toms, as Speck had mentioned—were shuffling in every direction possible. Stripe weaved his way in and out of them without faltering or hesitating.

"Valley," the striped tabby called into the middle of Diamond Pack's Rockpile. A light tan tom emerged from the tumbled rocks. He had a jet-black tail, as Whitepaw and Skyfeather had described.

"Valley!" Whitepaw exclaimed, rushing up to the Diamond Pack First.

"Lucifer?" Valley questioned.

Instantly, something felt odd about Valley. Cherrypaw felt it in her paws, which were itching to leave this strange place and go back to the Coal Pack home, where she knew all of the cats. Valley seemed…wrong. She didn't know why, but something about him made her want to pelt off into the undergrowth, away from the clutter of toms.

"What are you doing here?" Valley asked the black and white LightClan apprentice.

"My name is actually Whitepaw now," Whitepaw responded. "And I'm here to find you! Wow, it's been such a long time."

Valley blinked. "So…_Whitepaw_…why are you here?"

"Let me explain," Snowstorm meowed, stepping up in front of Whitepaw. "My name is Snowstorm, a warrior—er, fighter—of RainClan." She sat down on her paws and explained the Clan customs to the listening Pack First. She explained the differences between terms, and Clan life.

Valley nodded thoughtfully. "So one of your RainClan queens had a dream from StarClan?" He nodded once more. "We call StarClan Night Pack **(A/N**: Or, do they??? I can't remember...T.T). Just like StarClan, they are descended fighters, trainers, and seniors of the three Packs."

"I understand this," Snowstorm mewed. "Skyfeather is the queen who received the message from StarClan. Whitepaw here told us of a cat named Valley with a black ending, a black tail. That's you. Do you think you could come back to our forest with us and help us against the Two—humans?"

Valley looked down, thoughtful. "May we talk in private, please?" he meowed eventually. Snowstorm nodded and got to her paws. The two cats padded into the Rockpile and disappeared, out of sight.

Alice turned to Cherrypaw. "What's it like in the forest you live in?"

The unexpected question took Cherrypaw by pleasant surprise. "Um, well," she stuttered, "it's a lot like this forest, except there are more Twoleg nests, and more Thunderpaths"—she rethought her sentences—"There are more human houses and roads."

Alice nodded. "Oh," she mewed. "Was it always like that?"

Cherrypaw shook her head. "When the ancient Clans of ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan lived in the forest, there were no houses or roads in sight."

Alice nodded taking in all the information. "It would be fun to live there with you."

That reminded Cherrypaw of Snowstorm's offer. What if Speck and the rest of Coal Pack decided to come and live with them in RainClan? The Clan wouldn't suffer from lack of cats—Icepaw was probably given a full medicine cat name by now. That meant RainClan no longer had any apprentices, and there weren't a lot of warriors to begin with. Hopefully these cats would agree to help and live in their forest.

Just then, Valley and Snowstorm reappeared from the First's den. Snowstorm had a grave expression on her face, and Cherrypaw feared that she might have felt the same way as her when she entered the Rockpile.

"Cats of RainClan, LightClan, and Coal Pack," Snowstorm meowed over the cluster of bust cats. "Valley isn't the cat. Speck is."

* * *

**A/N: If you're reading my other story, you'll understand the multiple "xD"s. Also, the descriptions of Diamond Pack's territory is exactly what I saw when I went to Portland, Oregon. My brother tried to climb up the slope where the Diamond Pack's camp is, and when he came back down (well, stumbled), he said he saw a clearing with rocks and bushes around the edge. I was like, "Was it a Clan camp?" So I based that area around Portland. AWESOME PLACE!!**


	24. Chapter 22: Selfishness

**A/N: Thanks again to all my readers!!!! Niah-Miyoki, Featherstream, star29818, wolf.spirit.of.darkness, Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy, and others! Thanks so much!**

_

* * *

_

_Three days passed and Skyfeather's kits _still refused to come. She started growing worried that something was wrong. She had been bearing them for some moons now, and they had to come soon. If they didn't, there was the slim possibility of them dying in her belly.

Skyfeather pushed these thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the task before her. "Icepool, tell me again. And this time, get it right."

Icepool crouched down, trying not to be pricked by the nursery's walls. "Um, burdock root for rat bites. Marigold can cure any infection, and yarrow is good for bellyaches."

"What about juniper berries?"

"They're good for bellyaches too, and the juice can help you sleep over an upset stomach, as well as poppy seeds."

Skyfeather nodded. "Very good," she murmured. "Leafstripe has taught the very first RainClan-born medicine cat well."

Icepool beamed up at the silver queen. Skyfeather wasn't entirely sure that all Icepool had told her was true, but she learned a few things from Sandstorm when she was a young warrior.

"Skyfeather," Icepool began, looking down at his paws, "Are you sure StarClan have accepted me as a medicine cat? I haven't received any signs or messages from them."

Skyfeather chuckled. "Don't worry," she meowed. "StarClan don't always want to tell every medicine cat everything. Your time will come."

As Icepool disappeared through the brambles, Skyfeather turned to Tawnyspot. "He's such a worrymouse. I get scared for him sometimes."

"Well, he'd better be ready when our kits come," Tawnyspot responded with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I want him to know everything about giving birth before my kits come."

Skyfeather purred along with the tortoiseshell queen for a moment before settling down in her mossy nest. She brought her head around and washed her fur thoroughly. Truthfully, she was just looking for things to distract her. Ever since Goldenheart died, she'd been itching to move her paws out of the nursery. Stormstar and Moonflower visited her often, but it still wasn't enough. She had to _see _Clan life going on around her in order to recognize it.

Dissatisfied, Skyfeather got to her paws. "I'm hungry," she mewed to Tawnyspot. "I'll be right back."

She trotted out of the nursery, hoping to avoid Moonflower and Stormstar at all costs. She walked straight past the fresh-kill pile and up to where Silverwing, Sparrowstripe and Gingerfoot were sitting beneath the Highrock.

"Silverwing, don't take them too far," Sparrowstripe was telling the silver warrior. "If those rogues attack, I'm not quite sure we'll have enough warriors to fight them off."

Silverwing nodded, and Bluetail and Darkstep followed him out of the RainClan camp.

"Now that you're back and walking, the Clan has been much more active," Skyfeather observed.

"Well, he makes a great deputy," Gingerfoot put in, blinking affectionately at her mate.

Sparrowstripe blinked back. "It's nothing, really," he meowed. "I'm just sending off patrols."

"I wonder if those rogues _will _attack us," Skyfeather thought aloud, changing the subject. "Maybe Earthback will be with them."

Skyfeather longed to see her former mentor again. Seeing her daughter, Sandpaw, just wasn't enough. Her daughter acted completely different from the LightClan queen, and Skyfeather wanted to see her again.

"I wonder if the rogues have killed her," Gingerfoot wondered.

Skyfeather winced. She didn't want to think about those possibilities.

"Skyfeather, I'm sure she's fine," Gingerfoot quickly amended. "I didn't mean anything by that."

Skyfeather nodded. "That's all right."

Sparrowstripe looked at Skyfeather. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery? Your kits must be coming soon."

Skyfeather shrugged. "They were supposed to come some time ago. I'm getting worried."

"Don't worry," Gingerfoot mewed. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"That's you," Sparrowstripe muttered. "Always the optimist."

Gingerfoot and Sparrowstripe purred with each other while Skyfeather padded slowly over to the warriors' den. Littlerock was inside, grooming herself. With a shiver of fear, Skyfeather realized that with the afternoon patrol out, there were only four able warriors in the camp. She started to highly regret sending that many warriors on the journey to find Valley, who evidently was the wrong cat.

"Oh, what have I _done_?" she murmured to herself.

Littlerock opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she mewed.

"Nothing," Skyfeather replied hastily. No need to get Littlerock worked up about something she didn't have to. "Do you want to…" Skyfeather stopped her words. Her paws were itching to take her hunting so badly that she almost asked the grey tabby if she wanted to hunt with her. "Never mind. I guess I haven't hunted in such a long time that I really want to."

Littlerock sighed. "You really don't like being a queen, do you?" she asked.

Skyfeather shrugged and sat down on her haunches. "It gets boring, sitting in that bramble thicket all day and night. That's why I sneaked to the Gathering. I can't possibly miss out on what's going on between the Clans. And now, this Gathering, I promised to stay here. What am I going to do, Littlerock?"

Littlerock giggled, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "You'll survive, Skyfeather," she meowed. "I'm sure Stormstar will tell you everything afterward."

Skyfeather nodded. The small warrior did have a point. She could just spend the night with her mate and hear about everything from him in the morning.

"Stormstar!" Skyfeather's ears pricked to the main clearing, when Silverwing had burst into the camp.

Skyfeather and Littlerock padded out of the warriors' den to see Stormstar emerging from the leader's den. Silverwing, Bluetail, and Darkstep charged through the fern entrance, panting from what seemed like a long run.

"Stormstar, bad news," Silverwing breathed. "There's a fox very close to the camp, and the rogues! The rogues are in our territory! They've made their camp somewhere on the other side of the sugar river…Stormstar, they're going to attack us!"

"Is Earthback with them?" Skyfeather questioned, padding up to the scene.

"I scented LightClan, but didn't make out the cat with them," Darkstep answered.

Skyfeather sighed. Earthback was still alive.

Stormstar nodded formally. "Sparrowstripe, follow them to the rogue camp. I'll take care here while you're gone."

"Should we confront them?" Bluetail asked.

Stormstar hesitated. "Um, just ask them what they're doing on our territory. If they attack, run straight back to camp. Your scent will be disguised as you cross the sugar river."

Sparrowstripe nodded and the four cats started to leave the camp.

"Bluetail and Darkstep stay here," Stormstar called after them. "We need as many warriors in the camp as we can hold." Stormstar sent a worried glance at Skyfeather before trotting back to his den.

Skyfeather hung her head. She knew why Stormstar cast her that meaningful glare. It was her fault that RainClan was missing four cats. Right now, they needed as many cats as possible, and it was Skyfeather's fault that they were lacking.

Determined to make it up to the RainClan leader, Skyfeather lifted her head and tail and trotted into the leader's den behind the Highrock. "Stormstar," she began, but didn't finish. The dark grey warrior was flopped over on his side, staring at the back wall of the den.

"Stormstar" she questioned, fret layering her mew.

"Skyfeather, please go back to the nursery."

Skyfeather sat down on her haunches. "Stormstar, I'm so sorry," she mewed, looking down at her shuffling paws. "I know it's all my fault, and you don't know how guilty I feel—"

"I _said_," Stormstar hissed, leering at the silver she-cat, "go back to the nursery."

Skyfeather stood up, alarmed. The sudden act of hostility scared her into obeying, and she plodded over to the nursery. Tawnyspot was polishing off a water vole inside. A chipmunk was left for her, but she wasn't hungry. She knew Stormstar was feeling overwhelmed and distressed over the conditions of his Clan, but there was no need for hostility.

_He probably thinks that he's not being a good leader_, Skyfeather thought, aghast. _And once more, it's my entire fault._

Tawnyspot swiped her tongue over her tan-and-dark-brown muzzle, staring at Skyfeather. "You really need to stop worrying," she mewed. "It's bad for your kits."

Skyfeather sighed. "Stormstar is under a lot of pressure, and I feel so guilty about it. It's all my—"

"If you say anything is your fault one more time, I'll claw your fur out," Tawnyspot snarled, crouching into a defensive stance.

Skyfeather let a nervous laugh escape her lips to show Tawnyspot that she wasn't going to whine anymore.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself, and want attention," Tawnyspot added unexpectedly.

Skyfeather blinked at the tortoiseshell. "Excuse me?" she meowed.

"You heard me," Tawnyspot muttered. "You're being selfish, Skyfeather. You have to start worrying for other cats, and not just yourself."

Skyfeather was prepared to spit back a vulgar response, but held her tongue. Tawnyspot was right. She was being selfish and self-centred.

Eager to let the subject drop, Skyfeather leaned down and took a bite of the fresh-kill that was left for her. She chewed slowly, hoping Tawnyspot wasn't going to fire another retort.

Thankfully, the small queen paced forward and nuzzled Skyfeather affectionately. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather," she mewed gently. "But you have to give it a rest. You can't control everything that happens in the Clan."

Skyfeather nodded and took another bite of her chipmunk. She didn't want to talk about the Clan's troubles any more. She just wanted Snowstorm, Cherrypaw, Frostfur, and Dustcloud to come back home.

Suddenly, another yowl sounded from outside the nursery. Skyfeather pricked her ears to the sound while Tawnyspot lifted her head intently.

"Stormstar!" she heard a desperate voice meow. _Silverwing! Again? _The queens trotted out of the nursery and into the main clearing. Silverwing was there, leaping up and down and around the camp. "Stormstar, come out quick!"

Stormstar emerged from the Highrock once more, swiping his tongue over his muzzle. "What is it, Silverwing?" he questioned intently.

"It's Sparrowstripe!" Silverwing answered breathlessly.

Gingerfoot prickled her ears. "What about him?" she asked, concern layering her desperate mew. "Please tell me he's okay."

Silverwing shrugged, panting. "He's fighting off the rogues!"

Gingerfoot let out a small gasp.

"Alone?" Stormstar meowed. "Everyone, we have to go and help him!"

Skyfeather trotted up to him. "Wait…" she mewed, but then remembered Tawnyspot's words. Asking them to bring the fight to the camp was being selfish. This was not her battle. She had to let it go.

Stormstar stared pleadingly at her before whispering, "Please stay here, for StarClan's sake." Then he dashed out of the camp, RainClan's able warriors hard on his heels.

Skyfeather sat down, wrapping her tail over her paws. Tawnyspot, Moonflower, and Icepool padded over to sit by her.

"I just hope they all come back," Moonflower meowed. "I've grown to like Stormstar a lot."

"You'd better," Tawnyspot mewed with a nervous laugh. "He's the father of your grandchildren."

Skyfeather looked down at her paws, unable to hide her anxiety. _Oh, please_, she prayed to StarClan. _Bring them back alive_.


	25. Chapter 23: How You Tell a Tom Right

**A/N: WARRIORS OF A NEW GENERATION RP WEBSITE IS BACK ON!!!!! I emailed the MSN Groups peoples, and my website's back!!! Please send my a PM for the link to the site. You can submit cat names and join in the fun! There are the four Clans of my fic, (the fourth one is a dead giveaway for the next sequel... sorry!) and you can submit a maximum of ten cats to join the ranks of LightClan, RainClan, EmberClan, and FeatherClan!!!!! Please join, it'll be really fun!!**

_

* * *

_

_"So you mean Speck is the _cat who will help save the forest?" Dustcloud confirmed in disbelief. "She's the cat with a black ending?"

"She doesn't even have a black tail!" Whitepaw added. "How can she be the chosen cat?"

Cherrypaw recovered from the aftershock of the news and got to her paws. "Look at her tail again! What do you see?"

Whitepaw's eyes flitted to Speck's lashing tail. Sure enough, the fur was black-grey-and white tortoiseshell fur, but the tip was jet-black.

"She _does_ have a black ending," Frostfur mewed under her breath. "But how do we know this?" she added for all to hear.

Snowstorm turned to the snowy-white RainClan warrior. "Valley and I spoke about this prophecy," she explained. "When I told him his task, and what he needed to do, he politely turned down the responsibility. I knew that couldn't be, and that Firestar wouldn't have told Skyfeather to find this cat if it weren't true. Then Valley told me some interesting news."

Snowstorm cast a glance at Speck, who lowered her head. "I didn't want to tell you," the small tortoiseshell muttered. "You were strangers to us."

Snowstorm nodded. "That's perfectly acceptable. I wouldn't expect you to tell complete strangers of your special ability."

Cherrypaw looked from Speck to Snowstorm to Valley. "Wait," she mewed. "What's Speck's special ability?" Her thoughts winged back to Feather and her words on specialties. But Seaspray told her it wasn't true. She tried to focus on the upcoming answer.

"Remember when that human captured you from the street?" Speck questioned.

Cherrypaw nodded.

"That was me."

"That's impossible!" Frostfur exclaimed. "How can a cat turn into a Twoleg?"

Speck sat down and gave her chest fur a quick, nervous lick. Then she settled into her story. "I really don't know," she began, "but the only thing I _do _know is that I was born with this power. I was not Pack-born; all I remember was waking up in the middle of the Threetrees clearing, on top of the Rock. Apparently the Coal Pack leader at the time, Story, had a prophecy that a tortoiseshell cat would appear on the Rock and help save the forest. When they realized that their forest didn't need saving, they ignored it. Now I know why I have been sent here: for you to find me. It's a good thing that Whitepaw here told you of Valley. If he hadn't you never would have found me."

Snowstorm chuckled and looked down at Cherrypaw. "Everything happens for a reason." Then she looked back at Speck. "StarClan probably sent you here so we could find you. It all fits into place."

Speck nodded. "I'm called a Morph," she explained. "Morphs can transform into humans during the night. They can stay in that form for as long as they like, as long as the change is performed under a moonlit sky."

Cherrypaw nodded, bewildered. She didn't know what to say. Everything she had just learned was still being digested; she didn't think she could possibly learn that much at one time.

Frostfur confirmed everything for the third time. "So Speck will have to come home to the forest with us and save us; not Valley?"

Snowstorm nodded. "That's correct," she meowed.

Cherrypaw felt a butterfly flutter its wings inside her chest. She had grown to like Speck over the last two days, and wasn't at all put down at the fact of having her come home with them.

"But we're not leaving without you, Speck," Star mewed, getting to her paws. "I'd never let that happen."

Bella nodded. "You can't leave your Pack, Speck," she agreed.

Speck sighed. "Cats of Coal Pack and Diamond Pack," she called, leaping on top of the Rockpile. Valley followed her with no comment. Cherrypaw watched in fascination as the Diamond Pack cats clustered around the mound of tumbled rocks. Mews of confusion filled the clearing when they saw Speck on top of the Rockpile.

"I know that none of you want to leave your home and the Pack you live in," Speck began, "but no cat can deny that the Packs of the human forest are dying. We can't survive in the winters, for all the prey disappears."

Cherrypaw assumed that "winter" was leaf-bare.

"Speck has a point," Valley meowed. "The Packs have only about eight or nine cats in them. We were just a mangy old group of cats that wanted to make a living in this forest. We created the three Packs and met at Threetrees. Hear me when I say that this was _not _long ago."

The cats in the Diamond Pack clearing all dimmed to a hushed whisper. Cherrypaw pricked her ears up toward Valley. They had only created the three Packs recently? How was that possible? The Clans of the forest had gone on for as long as Cherrypaw could remember, of course with ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. But still, if was uncountable moons ago when LightClan and EmberClan settled in the forest.

Bella got to her paws and cleared her throat, signalling for silence. "I believe that the Packs should be no more."

Suddenly, an outburst of angry yowls sounded from the surrounding cats.

"We can't just forget about our lives in the Packs!" a gold tom with green eyes hissed. "That would be an insult to Night Pack!"

"Let me finish!" Bella hissed. Cherrypaw recoiled closer to Snowstorm's side. She knew that Bella could let out fury when she wanted, and she didn't want to get on her bad side.

Bella sat back down and waited for Speck's approval to continue. When the small tortoiseshell nodded her permission, she went on. "Just because I said that there should be no more Packs doesn't mean that you can stop believing in Night Pack. In fact, I will go back with Speck to the Clans' forest. Yesterday, Snowstorm told all of us in Coal Pack that we were offered the choice to join RainClan. I'm am taking up this offer, and wish to be a part of RainClan."

Cherrypaw brightened, creeping out from behind Snowstorm. RainClan could do with more warriors, especially a fierce she-cat like Bella.

Snowstorm stood. "Bella, you may return with us to RainClan," she meowed. "Speck, will you come back to our forest and help us defeat the Twolegs?"

To Cherrypaw's surprise, Speck didn't hesitate. "Of course, Snowstorm," she responded confidently. "If I was sent from StarClan to help you, I might as well."

Star got to her paws. "I'm coming, too," she mewed. "And I would like to serve in RainClan as well."

Alice flicked Cherrypaw's ear with her tail. "I would like to go as well."

Snowstorm nodded. "RainClan can use all the warriors we can get. Of course, you'll have to be mentored in the way of the warrior code, but that will be easy enough."

Valley nodded and leapt down from the Rockpile, Speck right behind him. "The three forest Packs were never destined to be true Packs, like your Clans," he meowed as the Diamond Pack cats around the clearing dispersed, hostility layering their exasperated meows. "I know the offer was not up for me, but I would like to go back with you, too."

Snowstorm nodded. "Like I said, we could use the warriors."

Valley nodded and padded to the entrance of the camp. Before he left, he turned around and called out, "Cats of Diamond Pack, we are no more. As of today, you are all officially known as rogues."

Snow leaped up to Valley with a look of hatred glazing his eyes. "You can't possibly mean that," he hissed under his breath, leering hard into Valley's green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Snow," Valley murmured. "You were a good Second. But I will be gone before Gemstone Pack knows. Please tell them that they are now rogues."

"We are _not _rogues," Snow snarled deeply. "And neither is Gemstone Pack."

Speck trotted calmly up to the two quarrelling cats. "You listen here, Snow," she murmured icily. "Unless you, Gemstone Pack, and the rest of Coal Pack want to stay here and live harsh, cold lives, you are now _rogues_."

Snow recoiled and slithered into a leafy den near the entrance. Speck turned to Cherrypaw. "That's how you tell a tom right."

Cherrypaw twitched her whiskers in amusement before following the dappled she-cat out of the Diamond Pack home, Snowstorm and the others right behind her.

* * *

"I'm coming." 

"Me too."

"If you're going, I am as well."

Cherrypaw felt like she was going to drown in the sea of new warriors. Every single cat in Coal Pack agreed to come back with the Clan cats to the forest and live in RainClan. Of course, Whitepaw was feeling a little left out.

"Snowstorm," he mewed, padding up to the snowy she-cat with a look of embarrassment on his face. Frostfur was right behind him. "I know this may sound very odd, and I know both Skyfeather and Stormstar won't like it very much, but I would like to rejoin RainClan."

To Cherrypaw's surprise, Snowstorm did not look shocked. "I knew your love for Frostfur would draw you back to RainClan," she mumbled. "I'm sure Skyfeather won't mind, as well as Stormstar. It's a lot for RainClan to handle, but I'm sure we'll manage with new apprentices."

Cherrypaw nodded, but couldn't help regretting Snowstorm's words. Whitepaw was a selfish, annoying tom that wouldn't let her sleep at night with all his taunting and talking. Hopefully she'd be made a warrior soon. Then she wouldn't have to deal with Whitepaw's endless speak.

Speck hopped nimbly on top of the Rockpile. There was no need to call our to her Pack, since all the cats were already gathered.

"I'm sorry to say that the three Packs of this human forest have ended, for they had never even started. The cats of Diamond Pack and Gemstone Pack will now be known as rogues to us. Also, Valley has come from Diamond Pack to join us in our journey back to the Clans' forest. From this moment, we are all known as RainClan cats."

Cherrypaw couldn't help the feeling of pride burst inside her. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she thought of the new RainClan cats. These cats wanted to be a part of her life as a Clan cat! Surely nothing could top that. Every cat in the clearing was a RainClan cat, and it was practically the size of a normal Clan already.

Speck leaped off of the Rockpile and trotted up to Snowstorm. "Snowstorm," she mewed, then bowed her head in respect. "You are now our leader. Guide us home."

Cherrypaw didn't miss the sudden lift of Snowstorm's posture. She could tell that her mentor felt honoured to be leading this many noble cats back home to RainClan.

As the cats filed one by one out of the abandoned Coal Pack campsite, Cherrypaw began to wonder just how well RainClan had been coping over the last couple of moons. The next Gathering would be coming, and she hoped they'd make it back in time.

Then she remembered a vital part of the journey to find Speck: they had been inside a Twoleg monster for almost half of the journey! How would they find their way back to the Thunderpath?

"Speck?" she mewed to the dappled new RainClan cat.

Speck turned to her. "Hn?" she mewed. (**A/N:** xD No, she's not Sasuke...)

"It was you who brought us into the Twoleg monster on the Thunderpath and took us to where we are now," she recalled. "How are we to get back to that Thunderpath? We slept the whole trip."

Speck pondered this for a moment before meowing, "You're right. It's a good thing you thought about that. When we get back to the hu—I guess I have to use your terms now. When we get back to the Twoleg…nest, I'll lead the way."

Cherrypaw nodded and trotted up to Snowstorm's side. She explained Speck's theory to her before backing down to pad alongside Dustcloud who was having a conversation with the Coal Pack cat Harriet.

"So apprentices must hunt for elders and queens before feeding themselves," Harriet was mewing.

"Yes," Dustcloud responded. "After they have been feed, you may eat. If this part of the warrior code is broken, you will not be allowed to eat for the rest of the day."

Harriet scrunched up her muzzle in distaste. "I don't know what I'd do without food for a day."

Cherrypaw put in, "You'll also get new names. You can't live in RainClan and be called Harriet and Bella."

Harriet's ears prickled with excitement. "New names?" she echoed. "_Ooh_! That will be exciting! What will my name be? Do I get to chose it?"

Dustcloud purred in amusement. "No, Harriet," she replied. "When kits in the Clan are born, the mother and father pick the names. My mother, Snowstorm, chose the name Dust. Therefore, I was called Dustkit, since I was only a kit. My brothers were Silverkit and Darkkit."

Harriet listened intently, her eyes widening in fascination. "And you, Cherrypaw, you were Cherrykit?"

Cherrypaw nodded. "My mother is a warrior named Gingerfoot. My father is the Clan's deputy, Sparrowstripe."

Harriet nodded. "So Snowstorm was Snowkit?" She paused. "What about after that? You weren't Dustkit forever, since your name is now Dustcloud."

"When a kit is six moons old, it gets to become an apprentice. All apprentice names end in –paw. So I was Dustpaw. That's why Cherrypaw and Whitepaw have the same ending to their names. They're both apprentices."

Harriet nodded silently.

"When an apprentice has trained long enough and fully understands the warrior code, he or she may become a warrior. Every warrior has a different ending, although some are the same. I was named Dustcloud. My brother, Silverpaw, was named Silverwing. No one knows what Cherrypaw's name will be since she's still an apprentice."

Harriet nodded. "I'll probably be made an apprentice then."

Dustcloud nodded. "Most likely, since you were still a trainer in Coal Pack. Oh, and, if by any chance I'd become leader of RainClan, which I don't plan on, my name would be changed to Duststar, since all leaders have then ending –star."

Dustcloud continued to explain the warrior code to Harriet while Cherrypaw padded along silently, admiring the views of the forest around her.

Eventually, the RainClan cats came up to the ravine. Frostfur and Whitepaw helped Snowstorm scramble to the top while the former Coal Pack cats leaped nimbly up the slope.

Suddenly, a loud yapping filled the air. Cherrypaw pricked her ears toward the noise, which was coming from a Twoleg nest.

"It's a dog!" she heard Frostfur hiss under her breath.

"Every cat, hide!" Speck yowled.

Cherrypaw made for the nearest bramble thicket. She scented Snowstorm making her way toward her. "Snowstorm!" she hissed. The senior warrior trotted under the bramble thicket with her apprentice, panting heavily.

Cherrypaw opened her mouth to speak, but Snowstorm quickly flicked her tail across her mouth for silence.

The yapping grew louder as the dog approached. _Why isn't it tied up? _Cherrypaw thought. Twolegs usually tied up their dogs during the day unless they were out walking them.

"Cherrypaw, we have to get up a tree," Snowstorm whispered urgently.

Cherrypaw nodded and jetted out of the thicket, scrambling up the closest tree she could set paws on. The dog quickly noticed her and let out a flurry of barks, clawing at the tree and slobbering with wide-open jaws, boasting sharp white fangs.

"Snowstorm, go!" Cherrypaw yowled above the clamour of dog yaps.

Snowstorm pelted through the underbrush and up the tree. Cherrypaw watched in anticipation, sending silent prayers to StarClan, willing her up the trunk safely.

But to her dismay, the elderly warrior just slipped on the branch and tumbled to the ground. The dog was instantly barking excitedly and leaping at Snowstorm.

"No!" Cherrypaw growled, plunging down the tree trunk. The dog was distracted by the sudden movement, and Snowstorm darted away from the drooling jaws and up another tree.

When Cherrypaw knew that her mentor was safe, she bolted up next to her and watched the dog howl and yap its protest, scratching at the trunk.

A loud whistle echoed through the air, captivating the dog. It scurried back to its Twoleg, leaping over the small fence. But another sharp movement caught its attention and it leaped after the blur on the ground.

_Speck! _

The dappled she-cat bounded up the tree, the dog hard on her heels. She panted heavily, "Snowstorm, Cherrypaw…"

"What, what is it?" Cherrypaw mewed, since Snowstorm was at a loss for words.

It took several seconds for Speck to recover from the shock. She yowled breathlessly over the barking dog in a choppy voice, "You have _got _to trust me."


	26. Chapter 24: Four Healthy Toms

**A/N: Gah, short chappie. Sorry! Erm, if you want to join the Warriors RP Website, you're going to have to give me your email through means like this:**

**random address 1234 yahoo . com**

**It's the only way it will show. I hope you want to join! It's a lot of fun!**

_

* * *

_

_"No!"_ _Skyfeather's eyes jolted open and _her head flew up over her forepaws. Images of her disturbing dream still glued to her mind's eye, and she shook her head anxiously.

Dogs! Cherrypaw and Snowstorm were being attacked by dogs. No, one dog. And there were others. The dream was a blur, but it was terrifying enough to understand its meaning.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Skyfeather got to her paws. The patrol (**A/N: **The one that left to find the rogues) that left the camp still hadn't returned, and she tried to push all thoughts of death out of her head. _Stormstar's probably trying to talk calmly to them. That's always the approach he'd take._

Dissatisfied with her conclusion, she tiptoed out of the nursery without waking Tawnyspot and sat down under the almost-full moon. The moonlight reflected off of her grey pelt, turning it a silvery-white. Letting out a sigh, she gazed up at Silverpelt, hoping to see even a faint glimmer of orange, showing her that Stormstar and the others were still alive. There was nothing.

Unable to rest any longer, Skyfeather got to her paws and paced back and forth along the clearing. She passed the pile of fresh-kill five times, each time pondering on whether or not she should take a piece to calm her down. Each time she said no.

"Skyfeather?" The silver queen turned her head to see Icepool padding quietly toward her. She sat down and watched the white medicine cat pad toward her. "I can't sleep," he meowed, sitting down next to her.

"Well, you're not alone," Skyfeather replied with a nervous laugh. "I just can't help the feeling that one of the won't come back."

"I'm also worried about Snowstorm and the others," Icepool meowed unexpectedly. Skyfeather blinked at him. "Aren't you afraid? I mean, four RainClan cats just disappeared. And StarClan hasn't sent me anything on their whereabouts. Skyfeather, what if they're dead? What if they've been dead for a long time? What if the rogues met them and killed them?"

Skyfeather listened to Icepool's words, dread turning her blood to ice with every syllable. He was right. Just because she was having dreams about the patrol didn't mean that it was actually happening. What if the patrol never _would _return safely home to the forest?

_Great StarClan, what have I done?_ she thought silently, letting out a faint mew of distress.

"Icepool, I need to sleep if I want my kits to be healthy," she meowed firmly. "May I please have some poppy seeds to sleep?"

Icepool nodded. "That's a great idea. We'll be able to sleep soundly."

The two cats padded in silence to the medicine cat's den. Now that greenleaf had started, the ferns around the camp were flourishing, spreading out to cover a larger area. The fern tunnel leading to the medicine cat's den was thicker than ever, blanketing the dusty ground.

Icepool disappeared into the cleft of the rock where he slept for a moment before returning with a poppy head in his jaws. He dropped the red flower at Skyfeather's paws.

"Only have a few," he advised. "You don't want to be snoozing through Stormstar's return, now do you?"

Skyfeather didn't want to offend Icepool, so she let a small giggle escape her lips before bending down to lap up a couple of seeds. When she was finished she made her way back to the nursery, careful not to wake Tawnyspot.

When she was settled in her mossy nest and sleeping soundly, she opened her eyes to see Sunningrocks once more. The sun was setting, casting glittering sparkles across the surface of the sugar river. The sweet scent of the rushing water filled her nose and she breathed it in deeply, savouring the wonderful smells around her.

"Skyfeather," a familiar meow sounded from behind her. She didn't have to turn her head to know who it was.

"Hello, Firestar," she mewed. "What's wrong now?"

Firestar chuckled and sat down beside the basking RainClan queen. "Stormstar and the others won't return for some time. It's up to you to provide company to Moonflower and Tawnyspot. Icepool will act like a regular apprentice until they return. You're in charge."

Skyfeather blinked at the ThunderClan tom. "W-wait. What?" she stammered. "When are they coming back?"

Firestar sighed. "This I cannot tell you. But when they do, RainClan will be plentiful, and you will have many warriors to help you."

Skyfeather widened her eyes and looked down at the rushing current. RainClan would be plentiful? So much for a soundless sleep.

"Also," Firestar continued, "congratulations on your four, healthy toms."

* * *

"Wait!" Skyfeather jolted open her eyes to see the nursery walls again. Tawnyspot, who was awake and grooming herself, stared at her for a moment.

"Wait, what?" she mewed.

"Nothing," Skyfeather answered. "Just a dream."

Tawnyspot put down her paw and sighed. "Skyfeather, with you, dreams are more than dreams. What happened?"

Skyfeather sighed. She usually turned to Goldenheart with dreams from StarClan, but Tawnyspot was her only source of refuge now. "Firestar came to me on the Sunningrocks."

Tawnyspot nodded, encouraging Skyfeather to continue.

"He told me that Stormstar and the others wouldn't return for a while, and that I was in charge. He also said that I will have four healthy toms."

Tawnyspot brightened. "Did he now?" she mewed. "Then that's one less thing to worry about. And about Stormstar, at least he said they will return."

Skyfeather nodded. Tawnyspot did have a point, and she wasn't about to let anything bring her down now. She had a Clan to run, and wanted to run it well. Actually, it was only three cats, but that was hard enough, considering Moonflower was among them.

"Tawnyspot," Skyfeather mewed, "I can't help but feel worried."

"Well of course!" Tawnyspot muttered. "Stormstar is your mate, and he's out there fighting off blood-thirsty rogues!"

Skyfeather winced. To think that Stormstar could be dead right now was not a pleasant thought.

"I'm sorry," Tawnyspot apologized hastily. "I didn't mean anything. Are you hungry? When Icepool comes over, I'll tell him to get us fresh-kill."

"No," Skyfeather mumbled, half to herself and half to Tawnyspot. "Tawnyspot, getting no exercise is _also _bad for your kits. You have to walk around sometimes. You have barely left the nursery since you came back to RainClan bearing kits."

Tawnyspot looked down, ashamed. "All right," she meowed. "I'll go get us some food." With that, the dappled queen got to her paws and padded stiffly out of the thick brambles.

Skyfeather followed her shortly after. "I saved a thrush for you," Tawnyspot told her, pointing with her tail at the bird beside her.

Skyfeather mewed thanks and tucked into the meal. Icepool emerged from the medicine cat's den and trotted over to them. "Shouldn't you two be in the nursery? Tawnyspot, I don't think I've ever seen you in the clearing."

Tawnyspot flicked the medicine cat with her tail. "Shut up."

Icepool leaned down and picked two pieces of fresh-kill from the pile. "I have to bring this over to Moonflower," he mumbled over a mouthful of feathers. "She hasn't woken yet, and I want to get out of her fur before she makes me search for ticks."

Skyfeather decided not to question the young cat about his worries about the RainClan patrol that hadn't showed up. She didn't want him to feel overwhelmed with responsibilities.

"Tawnyspot, I'm going to nap in the sun today," Skyfeather meowed suddenly, still staring after Icepool. "Greenleaf is the chance to do that. Would you like to join me?"

Tawnyspot nodded. "I'd love to."

When the two queens finished eating and buried their scraps, they curled up just outside the nursery and began sharing tongues.

Even though Skyfeather couldn't be more content, her thoughts weren't completely free of Stormstar and the rest of RainClan. She still wondered when the patrol she sent out would come home, and she wondered what was taking Stormstar so long. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan before getting lost in the warm greenleaf sun.


	27. Chapter 25: Explanations

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember to check out my RP site! I think I might make a fanfiction out of the cats you chose!!!!!!!**

_

* * *

_

_"Come on, Cherrypaw! You're slower than _Whitepaw!"

Cherrypaw gazed up at the towering Twoleg in front of her incredulously. That was Speck, the same cat that she just had a conversation with.

Finally, she bounded up to Speck and allowed her to pick her up. The sudden pressure on her belly wasn't at all comfortable, but she tolerated it until she was set down again in the belly of the monster Speck was bringing her toward.

Snowstorm was already sitting impatiently on the soft interior of the monster. "What took you so long?" she meowed, working with her claws at the material. "I thought the dog had eaten you alive!"

"Sorry," Speck said, climbing into the front of the monster. "By the way, this thing we're in right now, this monster, isn't alive. They're Twoleg-made, and won't eat you."

"I've noticed that," Frostfur mewed, pushing down on the material with her paws. "It's actually quite comfortable in here."

As if in agreement, Speck patted the seat beside her. "Hold on everyone."

All the cats in the monster dug their claws into the seat and floor. To other Twolegs, this probably looked very odd.

Suddenly, the monster roared to life. Cherrypaw cringed, afraid it would gobble her up. Then she remembered that she was already inside the belly of the monster, and that it wasn't alive. "But how can it not be alive if it moves?"

Feather answered. "They're called machines. The Twolegs operate them."

Cherrypaw didn't think she could take all this information. These cats were telling her that everything she believed in besides StarClan was fake, that monsters were not live creatures, and that Thunderpaths were called streets; regular roads. And that they had _names_. Who would name a Thunderpath?

As the monster sped along the wide grey path, Dustcloud asked, "How do you know where to take us?"

"I remember exactly where I picked you guys up," Speck replied, never taking her eyes off of the Thunderpath. Her paws were glued to a circular-shaped object connected to the inside of the monster. Cherrypaw assumed that that was how Twolegs controlled the monsters.

The ride was surprisingly long. Cherrypaw didn't realize just how long she had slept in the monster the night Speck picked her up. They travelled along Legged-Thunderpaths and smaller roads until Speck forced the monster to make one sharp turn onto a gravel path. This path led to the Thunderpath where The RainClan cats had been found.

As Cherrypaw gazed out through the un-melting ice on the side of the monster, she cringed at the sight of this Thunderpath. It was the Thunderpath that caused her more fear than ever before in her life, and she didn't want to risk feeling that fear again.

Speck pulled the monster over to the side of the Thunderpath and stopped it on the grass. The inside suddenly grew bright with harsh light as Speck climbed out of the belly. She walked around to open the side of the monster and the new RainClan cats began pouring out, completely unaffected by the act of Twoleg friendliness.

Cherrypaw followed Snowstorm and the others out of the monster. She was grateful that Speck let them jump out by themselves, since she didn't want to feel the tremendous amount of awkwardness in being picked up. She leaped down to the ground, thankful to be feeling grass again.

When all the cats were in the safety of the trees, Speck closed the side of the monster and followed them into the forest.

"If you don't mind," she spoke in her loud Twoleg voice, "I don't like it when people watch me morph."

"You said the change could only be done during the night," Dustcloud meowed up to the Twoleg.

"I said it _should _be performed under a moon," Speck replied, "but I break that rule every now and then."

The RainClan cats padded on through the forest, leaving Speck behind to morph. Snowstorm took the lead again, with Cherrypaw right behind her.

"What do you think Stormstar will say to all the new RainClan cats?" Cherrypaw asked her mentor.

Snowstorm chuckled. "He'll be pleasantly surprised, that's what I say," she answered. "Believe me. I've known Stormstar for a very long time. He was a little kit when I was an apprentice, and when he was named an apprentice, I was already a warrior. Yes, I've been around for a long time."

Cherrypaw understood that part clearly. It was almost obvious in the way Snowstorm struggled to climb trees and make her way up cliffs. It was a good thing that the RainClan territory didn't have any mountainous areas.

Suddenly, Cherrypaw scented Speck coming toward the group of cats.

"Whew!" the dappled she-cat mewed, trotting up to Cherrypaw and Snowstorm. "I thought we'd never get past that dog."

Cherrypaw chuckled. It was hard to believe that this cat was a Twoleg only five seconds ago. It was hard to believe anything that the former Coal Pack cats told her, but she tried hard to trust them.

"How much longer do you think it will take to get to RainClan territory?" Speck questioned.

"Well, the sun is setting," Snowstorm observed, "so we'll have to camp somewhere. Also, we're going to have to pass a Thunderpath into EmberClan territory. We must be careful about that, since we lost a cat by doing so."

Speck gasped lightly. "A RainClan cat?"

"No, an EmberClan cat," Cherrypaw corrected. "But still; he was very dear to a good friend of ours. It still makes me shudder to think it was our fault."

Speck was silent for a moment before asking more questions. "Are we going straight through EmberClan territory, or is it along the border?"

"Unfortunately," Snowstorm started, "it's right through it. Not too long ago, RainClan agreed to give EmberClan the territory behind ours since EmberClan's territory was being invaded by Twolegs. That's the reason why Skyfeather sent us to find you. We need to stop the Twolegs."

"And you can help, since you technically _are _a Twoleg," Cherrypaw put in.

"I'm a cat at heart," Speck snapped. "Besides, I was 'technically' born a cat, and only realized I had these powers until after I joined Coal Pack."

Cherrypaw nodded, regretful of her quick and rude mouth. Of course Speck was truly a cat with the ability to be a Twoleg. Not a Twoleg with the ability to be a cat.

As the sun slowly sank down the sky, Snowstorm found a place to camp. "Everyone can hunt and then rest. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Speck turned to Cherrypaw. "Would you mind hunting with me?" she asked. "I still have many questions I'd like answered."

Cherrypaw nodded eagerly. She wanted any chance to talk to the noble cat heart-to-heart.

The two padded off into the undergrowth, leaving the sound of mumbling, excited cats behind.

"Cherrypaw, do you know exactly why this Skyfeather wants me to come back with you?" Speck suddenly asked, crouching in the ground to stalk an unsuspicious wood mouse.

Cherrypaw inhaled deeply. She gathered all of her thoughts together to answer Speck as thoroughly as possible.

"Several moons ago, when Skyfeather was in LightClan, her leader, Ravenstar, received a message from StarClan, saying that the forest was about to be destroyed by Twolegs once and for all," Cherrypaw explained, watching Speck pounce on the mouse and kill it with a blow to the neck. "StarClan sent down two ThunderClan leaders—ThunderClan was the Clan that once resided in LightClan's territory—called Bluestar and Firestar. Firestar was once a kittypet with warrior's blood, we are sure. They came down from StarClan to help us save the forest.

"But when Ravenstar banished Stormstar, who was Stormpelt at the time, from LightClan, Firestar went with him, along with Skyfeather, Frostfur, and Snowstorm. I'll show you the others who went with her when we get back.

"Anyway, the group of cats set out to find a place to stay, and named themselves RainClan cats. That was when Skyfeather realized that Firestar was sent down to rebuild the four Clans that were needed in the forest to save it. So far, there are only three, and we need one more."

Speck nodded thoughtfully, staring down at the dead mouse between her paws. Something caught her attention in a nettle clump beside her and she quickly killed it.

Cherrypaw drew circles in the earth with her paw as she continued. "So we were a new Clan, with Stormstar as our deputy. Leafstripe, our medicine cat, came over from EmberClan to be our medicine cat, so we were an official Clan **(A/N**: Keep in mind that Cherrypaw doesn't know that her brother is the new official medicine cat). But not long after, Skyfeather got many messages from StarClan in her dreams. They were mainly Firestar, who had gone back to StarClan since RainClan was official now."

Speck looked up. "He went back to StarClan?" she questioned.

"Yes," Cherrypaw replied. "Stormstar became our leader, with Sparrowstripe, another warrior who left LightClan, as our deputy."

Speck nodded.

"Skyfeather's dreams mainly consisted of Firestar telling her to find Valley and such, but I don't know what she's been dreaming lately, if she has been at all."

"Maybe she knows that Valley was the wrong cat," Speck suggested.

"Hopefully," Cherrypaw agreed. "I wouldn't want her to be confused why we didn't bring back the cat she was expecting."

"Well we are," Speck put in. "We're just also bringing home the right cat."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Right."

Speck sighed. "So I'm supposed to stop every Twoleg from destroying the forest?" She let out a short breath once more. "I don't exactly know what I'm going to do, but I have some ideas…"

The two cats hunted together for some time before returning to the temporary camp that Snowstorm had found.

Speck dropped her fresh-kill in the small pile while Cherrypaw trotted over to Snowstorm.

"I explained in full to Speck about what Skyfeather wants her to do," she mewed, hoping Snowstorm wouldn't be angry with her.

"Good," the white RainClan queen responded. "Have something to eat and get some rest. You'll be rather tired by the time we get home."

Cherrypaw nodded and padded over to a small group of new RainClan cats sitting together. She saw Feather talking to Seaspray and another small she-cat.

"Oh, hi, Cherrypaw," Feather mewed warmly. "This is Cassie, another…apprentice."

Cherrypaw nodded at the small, light brown tabby. She seemed shy, but strong enough to put up a fight. "Nice to meet you, Cassie."

"Nice to meet you, too," Cassie replied. She looked down and continued to nibble on the water vole between her paws.

"We were talking about Clan life," Seaspray meowed, swallowing some of her squirrel. "Harriet just finished explaining to us the way cats are named."

"We were talking about our warrior names," Cassie mewed in a soft voice. "We were coming up with our own."

Cherrypaw chuckled and sat down. "You may be thinking of your own now, but Stormstar will have to think of them himself."

Feather shrugged. "I was thinking of simply Featherpaw, since I like my name already."

"You might be able to keep it," Cherrypaw meowed with a purr of amusement. "Stormstar isn't that great at naming."

Cassie chuckled. "I was thinking of Littlepaw, since I'm small."

Cherrypaw nodded. "That would be good, only there's already a 'Little' in RainClan. You'd have to come up with something else." She turned to Seaspray. "Did you think of anything?"

Seaspray shrugged. "Maybe something with the word 'swift' in it, since I'm fast."

Cherrypaw nodded. "I guess that'd suit you."

"Why don't you eat something?" Feather questioned.

Cherrypaw shrugged. "I'm not that hungry," she replied. "I'll eat in the morning."

Feather nodded and went back to eating. Cherrypaw got to her paws and left the others to talk amongst themselves. She padded over to Dustcloud and Harriet, who were snoozing together under some ferns. She curled up next to them and rest her head on her paws.

_I can't wait until we get home_, she thought.


	28. Chapter 26: Midnight

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. I'm. So. Sorry. My brother is a senior in high school, and he had a really big part in the musical, Les Miserables. I had to be there for all the shows, and it all turned to tears in the end. We had an emotional break down. Anyways, I'm so sorry that I haven't been loyal to you guys. Now that Les Mis is over, I can concentrate more. Here's chapter twenty-six!!!!! Enjoyez.**

_

* * *

_

_They were coming soon. And if _not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the day after. But it was definitely soon. Even Moonflower was growing restless waiting for Skyfeather's kits to come.

Unfortunately Stormstar hadn't returned with the other RainClan cats, and Skyfeather was growing more and more anxious.

"Skyfeather, you have to calm down," Tawnyspot mewed, rasping her pink tongue over the silver queen's ear. "They're all right."

"Yeah?" Skyfeather spat, pulling away from Tawnyspot. "When Icepool went out to get some more juniper berries, he couldn't even _scent _the others! Tawnyspot, what would be taking them so long?"

Tawnyspot shook her head and went back to grooming her smooth pelt.

Skyfeather couldn't even get to her paws, her belly was hurting her so much. She motioned with her tail for Moonflower to come over.

"What is it?" the elderly she-cat hissed.

"Do you think Stormstar and the others are okay?" Skyfeather asked tentatively.

"I _think_ you have to stop asking me that," Moonflower meowed. She sat down and purred, "Just relax. I'm sure they're—"

And then it all happened so quickly.

A loud yowl sounded from just outside the camp when Sparrowstripe came bursting through the ferns. Skyfeather was so relieved to see the familiar brown pelt she let out a faint mew of relief.

"Skyfeather, Tawnyspot, get into the nursery now!" the RainClan deputy snarled defiantly. "The rogues are coming!"

Moonflower quickly helped Skyfeather to her paws. The three cats shuffled awkwardly into the nursery and into safety.

"No!" Skyfeather hissed angrily. "I have to see Stormstar! I have to see what's going on!"

She poked her head through the brambles to see Icepool hurrying toward the nursery with multiple juniper berries and leaves in his jaws. Sparrowstripe was jumping all over the camp, snarling little inaudible words under his breath.

Skyfeather was so pumped with excitement and anxiety that she couldn't keep still. Did this mean that Stormstar was all right? Did this mean that he was still alive?

Her answer was a loud rustling from the fern wall surrounding the camp. A piercing yowl sounded from outside when Stormstar burst through the wall, a black-and-white rogue hard on his heels.

Skyfeather immediately scrambled out of the brambles and hurried over to her mate. But she quickly decided against it when the whole clearing suddenly burst into battle.

She knew she should run back to the safety of the nursery, but she was too relieved to see her friends again. She stood where she was, paws planted in the dusty ground, as she stared around at her fierce, battling Clanmates. Gingerfoot was clawing at a dark brown tabby with scars tattooed all over his pelt. Littlerock was batting out her paws at two ferocious-looking tabby toms, one silver and the other dark, smoky grey. Bluetail and Silverwing were leaping at a massive white tom with a black ear. The tom looked at least the size of two regular-sized cats. She looked around and found Darkstep underneath a ginger she-cat.

"Darkstep!" Skyfeather yowled, ready to launch herself into battle.

"Skyfeather, don't!"

She turned around to see Tawnyspot holding a firm paw on Skyfeather's tail. With a jolt, Skyfeather realized that her claws were unsheathed.

"If you go into this battle, you and your kits will surely die," Tawnyspot growled through a clenched jaw.

Skyfeather opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. She simply nodded and followed the tortoiseshell back into the nursery.

But before the two queens made it into the brambles, a black she-cat with white paws bounded over to them and launched herself at Tawnyspot, knocking her down.

"Tawnyspot!" Skyfeather pelted forward, unsheathing her claws.

"Skyfeather, forget it!" Skyfeather heard Moonflower hiss from inside the nursery. "You need to get to safety!"

Skyfeather glanced down at the massive rogue, pinning down a thrashing Tawnyspot. "I can't just leave her!" she snarled and lunged at the rogue.

With a shriek of anger, the she-cat leaped off of Tawnyspot and batted her paws at Skyfeather as Tawnyspot escaped to the nursery, trembling with fear.

"Skyfeather, get inside!" Moonflower growled, concern layering her anxious mew.

But Skyfeather was too busy staring down the rogue. After a few silent moments, the she-cat pounced forward, knocking Skyfeather off her paws. Letting out a hiss of exasperation and determination, Skyfeather kicked as hard as she could with her hind legs and sent the rogue flying across the clearing.

As quickly as she could, Skyfeather scrabbled to her paws and darted into the nursery, hiding safely behind her mother.

"Mrr-ow!" Before Skyfeather could let out a sigh of relief, she heard a yowl of agony come from Tawnyspot. The dappled queen was being dragged out of the brambles by the rogue.

"Tawnyspot!" But it was too late. Tawnyspot was knocked unconscious, and the she-cat was hauling her through the ferns and out of the camp.

"Tawnyspot!" Skyfeather yowled again. She was about to hurry after the rogue when she was stopped by Moonflower.

"I'm not letting you go out there," the elder growled under her breath. "You could get killed!"

"I can't let her die, Moonflower!" Skyfeather hissed, her voice shaking with fear. "Without her…I'll be…Mother, I don't what I'll do!"

Moonflower brought her tail up and whacked Skyfeather on the head. "You mouse-brained fool. If you follow her, then you both will die, and I don't know what I'd do without _you_!"

Skyfeather stopped struggling and stared deep into her mother's eyes. She remembered when Longstar was LightClan's deputy and had brought her mother over from LightClan as a traitor. He had said that Moonflower was more loyal to her kit than her Clan, and Stormstar had let her stay as an elder in RainClan.

It was because she loved her. And Skyfeather didn't want to take the only reason Moonflower was still alive away from her.

Regret pulling at her heart, Skyfeather settled down and crouched low in the earth, peering out of the entrance to the nursery at the spot where the rogue dragged Tawnyspot out.

_She won't die_, she thought silently. _Oh, StarClan, please tell me she won't die.

* * *

_

"Skyfeather!"

Skyfeather looked out of the nursery, ears pricked to the sound of her name being called.

"Skyfeather!"

She spotted Stormstar clawing furiously at a jet-black tom right next to the nursery. "Stormstar?"

"Skyfeather, tell me you're okay!" the RainClan leader yowled, quickly silenced by a massive blow from the rogue.

"Stormstar!" Skyfeather rushed out of the brambles, ignoring Moonflower's mews of protest. She hurried up to her mate, instantly regretting it.

The black tom reared up on his hind legs, ready to launch himself at Skyfeather. But even though her belly was laden with kits, her agility hadn't faltered as she dodged the attack swiftly.

The rogue double-back for a moment, recoiling against the earthy ground of the camp. Skyfeather took the chance to drag Stormstar into the nursery and up to where Icepool was crouched, working on various typed of herb poultices.

"Stormstar?" Skyfeather mewed desperately.

"Skyfeather," the leader rasped, followed by a splutter of coughing. "I just want you to know that the reason we were so late coming home is because I lost another life. The leader of the rogues, the one I was battling, his name is Midnight. He was once a kittypet, but that doesn't mean he isn't strong. Midnight stole my seventh life when we attacked him the day they were found."

"Stormstar—"Skyfeather started, but was cut off by Stormstar.

"Skyfeather, he is the most vicious rogue I have ever met," Stormstar breathed hoarsely. "Be careful with him and his rogues. When I came back to life with my sixth life, I explained to him the ways of the warrior, and the warrior code. He became so interested in it that he told me he wanted to be a Clan leader. Skyfeather, we can't let him be a Clan leader."

"Stormstar, he isn't even part of a Clan," Icepool meowed. "How could that happen?"

"He spoke of creating another Clan, the fourth Clan of the forest where WindClan once resided," Stormstar replied with a cough. "He said that that would be a good idea, since all the rogues are light on their feet, which I recently discovered the hard way."

Stormstar suddenly grew silent as his head flopped down to the ground.

"Stormstar?" Skyfeather mewed, distress layering her trembling meow. "No, Stormstar, you can't lose another life! Then you'll only have five left!"

But it was too late. The RainClan leader breathed his last breath of his sixth life and woke up again, blinking rapidly.

He suddenly bolted to his paws and looked around anxiously. "Skyfeather, where are the rogues?"

"They're outside; they're still fighting the rest of the Clan," Skyfeather responded, still choky with the fact that her mate was only so much closer to dying forever.

"I have to help them," Stormstar meowed. "Just remember: we have to do everything to stop Midnight from becoming Clan leader."

As the dark grey leader dashed out of the nursery, Skyfeather sighed and turned to Icepool. "That's just another problem added to our to-do list."

Icepool heaved a nervous laugh. "I'm sure Snowstorm and Cherrypaw will return soon."

_And Tawnyspot_, Skyfeather added silently. She couldn't believe all that had happened. Snowstorm and Cherrypaw weren't back, and they most likely had the wrong cat. Stormstar had just lost two lives. The Twolegs were still destroying the forest, and now there was a blood-thirsty rogue planning on leading a Clan, and most likely the entire forest.

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! I'm allowed to be proud at how far this story is progressing, right?**


	29. Chapter 27: Welcome Home

_Cherrypaw awoke to the sound of _murmuring cats and the smell of RainClan mingled with the pungent smell of Coal Pack. 

_But they're RainClan now, too_, she thought in reminder. _They'll have to take on the RainClan scent soon. _

Drowsily, the ginger apprentice got to her paws and stretched numbly. She scented fresh-kill, causing her mouth to water with hunger. She poked around until she found a juicy thrush in the pile and took it over to the clump of nettles once more and eat. Cassie was there with Bella, most likely her mentor.

"Cherrypaw," Bella meowed, munching on a starling, "I have a question."

Cherrypaw nodded and sat down. "Shoot."

"In RainClan, will I still be Cassie's…mentor?"

Cherrypaw looked up at the grey sky. She could tell rain would be coming soon. "That's a good question," she responded. "I think all of you will be apprentices, unless it only takes you two days to learn the whole of the warrior code."

Bella nodded. "Right," she meowed. "I almost forgot. The warrior code. So every former Coal Pack cat will be apprentices?"

"Most likely," Cherrypaw replied.

"I get to be an apprentice with Speck?" Cassie mewed delightfully. "Oh, that will be fun."

Cherrypaw chuckled, twitching the tip of her tail in amusement. Just last night, this very same cat was shy and soft-speaking. _She probably warms up once you get to know her_, Cherrypaw decided silently.

When the three cats were finished eating, they got to their paws and set out in different directions. Cherrypaw immediately set out to find Snowstorm.

She found the senior warrior still curled up in the clump of ferns beside the sugar river. "Snowstorm," she mewed lightly, prodding the white she-cat's side gently. "Every cat's awake. It's time to go."

Snowstorm blinked open her eyes and lifted her head dizzily. "Hmm?"

"Let's go," Cherrypaw meowed. "Every cat's waiting."

The two RainClan cats padded over to where the rest of the cats were waiting patiently.

"How come no cat woke me?" Snowstorm asked teasingly.

Speck, who was seated at the head of the others, chuckled softly. "We wanted you to get your rest before the big journey."

Snowstorm nodded. "And I am grateful," she meowed. "Now let's get going. It looks like it's going to rain soon, so we want to beat the weather."

As the RainClan cats mumbled their agreement, they all got to their paws and headed off down the sugar river, taking in its wonderful scent. Cherrypaw padded alongside it, staring down into the rushing water. Every now and then, a fish would slither past, and she restrained herself from reaching in and catching it.

"Hi, Cherrypaw," a light voice mewed warmly from beside the apprentice.

She looked up. "Hello, Alice. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did," Alice replied. But an uncertain look clouded the brown she-cat's expression. "Well, I guess I can't really say that."

Cherrypaw's ears prickled. "Oh?"

"I had a dream," Alice mewed hesitantly as if she wasn't sure she should be telling Cherrypaw. "There was a silver she-cat, with another dark grey tom."

_Skyfeather and Stormstar! _"Really?" Cherrypaw murmured, trying to sound nonchalant. She didn't want to frighten the new Clan cat when they weren't even in the camp yet. "Did they speak to you?"

Alice shook her head. "They didn't speak. I simply saw a scene going on in my head. I think there was something about a Clan being in danger…Cherrypaw, I think it was RainClan! Could the silver cat possibly have been Skyfeather? Her belly was swollen, like she was bearing kits."

"Yes!" Cherrypaw blurted out, pride showing in her eyes. "That's Skyfeather! But…RainClan's in danger? How? Alice, you have to tell Snowstorm, quick!"

Alice nodded urgently and darted off to the front of the patrol, Cherrypaw hard on her heels.

"Snowstorm," Cherrypaw started, but Alice took it from there. The new RainClan cat told Snowstorm everything, including the parts she had failed to mention to Cherrypaw.

Snowstorm nodded intently, taking everything in. "You think that scene actually happened?"

Cherrypaw felt a tremendous amount of pressure fall on her shoulders as Snowstorm's gaze turned to her. Did Snowstorm honestly trust this mere apprentice's opinion? Was she seriously going to turn to _her _apprentice for advice?

Cherrypaw nodded, hiding her astonishment. "I think StarClan sent this dream to Alice, telling us to hurry and help RainClan."

Snowstorm nodded, her eyes flashing with worry. Cherrypaw realized that Silverwing and Darkstep could be in danger, Snowstorm's two other kits.

Snowstorm muttered something urgently to Speck, who nodded and fell back to the other RainClan cats.

"Cats of RainClan, the RainClan camp is in danger," Speck yowled above the clamour of talking cats. "If we want to help, we have to hurry and make it back to the camp as quick as possible."

The cats around her instantly stopped talking and concentrated on the task before them. Even in the dire situation, Cherrypaw couldn't stifle a purr of satisfaction. These cats really wanted to be a part of RainClan. They wanted to share the joy of Clan life.

Refocusing her thoughts, Cherrypaw found Alice and Snowstorm again and hurried along next to them. But after some time, Cherrypaw noticed that Snowstorm started to pant heavily, and she worried about her mentor.

"Snowstorm, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Snowstorm snapped breathlessly. "RainClan are in danger, and needs our help. We have to do something about it, not just leisurely travel into an attacked camp."

Cherrypaw nodded, and was silent for the rest of the trip. It wasn't all that long before the Thunderpath bordering EmberClan's territory came into view.

_We're here! _Cherrypaw rejoiced inside her head. _We're finally home!_

Snowstorm didn't hesitate before bolting across the wide grey path.

"Snowstorm, wait!" Cherrypaw called after her, but it was too late. The elderly warrior was already safely across the Thunderpath.

"I'll wait and go last," Speck meowed to Cherrypaw. "You and the other official RainClan cats go."

Cherrypaw nodded and gathered Frostfur, Dustcloud, and Whitepaw together. The group of cats pelted across the Thunderpath and landed safely next to Snowstorm.

A few moments later, followed by three screaming monsters, Butterfly, Bella, and Cassie crossed. After the noisy monsters, Sugar, Harriet, Star, and Alice crossed. Seaspray, Feather, and Speck were last.

"We're all safe?" Frostfur called out. When all the cats murmured a yes, the RainClan cats trudged on, straight through EmberClan territory.

"What happens if an EmberClan patrol finds us?" Alice asked impatiently, breathing heavily.

Cherrypaw shrugged. "We take them on," she replied with determination. "We must fight to protect our Clan. Besides. I'm quite sure Streamstar won't be that angry, especially when he sees our numbers."

Alice nodded and continued on in silence. The cats broke into a run as sounds of yowling and screeching filled the air. Cherrypaw stayed close to her mentor as she grew more and more exhausted with running.

"Halt!" Cherrypaw turned to look across the sugar river to see an EmberClan patrol leering at the passing cats.

"Let them go, Redclaw," a familiar voice meowed gently. Cherrypaw recognized the scent as Thistleclaw. "They seem to be in a hurry to leave."

"But they're trespassing!" Redclaw insisted.

Speck stopped and whispered to Cherrypaw, "You go ahead and help Snowstorm. I'll take care of them."

Cherrypaw nodded and trotted along, leaving Speck behind. She only hoped that the new RainClan cat would survive the meeting.

* * *

The rain started to drizzle as the RainClan cats neared the edge of EmberClan's territory. Snowstorm leaped on top of the fallen tree that symbolized the edge of the territory. She padded along the slippery surface to the other side of the sugar river, not stopping to even glance back at the following cats. 

Speck caught up to Cherrypaw, breathless from running. "I explained everything," she breathed. "I'm sure they'll be questioning you at the next Gathering, but we'll cope with that later."

Cherrypaw nodded and followed the others across the log. When they reached the other side and crossed into RainClan territory, the yowls and screams grew louder until Cherrypaw could recognize each individual cry.

_Gingerfoot! _

_…Skyfeather! _

"No!" Cherrypaw cried out loud. She rushed forward blindly, tears blurring her vision. Skyfeather was screaming out in agony, which sounded like she was being tortured by some cat.

"Surely she isn't fighting," she heard Dustcloud mew desperately beside her. "She's bearing kits."

Suddenly, a thought pierced Cherrypaw's mind. "Dustcloud!" she hissed urgently. "What if she's _having _her kits?"

Dustcloud didn't respond; her eyes only grew wider as she sped up, leaping through the undergrowth, Cherrypaw hard on her heels. It wasn't long before she could scent the individual cats of RainClan in the clearing.

_We're home! _She felt like shouting, but she knew the rest of the cats were in too much distress and anxiety to rejoice that much. The Clan was in danger. What a great way to introduce the new RainClan cats to their new home.

But Cherrypaw couldn't contain her joy as she burst through the RainClan camp's boundary. She let out a yowl of triumph as the rest of the cats followed her in. But, to her surprise, they immediately leaped into battle, including the former Coal Pack cats. Even Whitepaw was battling ferociously for his new Clan.

Cherrypaw threw herself into the battle, lunging at a light grey she-cat with a torn ear. She raked her hind legs up and down the cat's sides, only seconds after realizing that these were rogues.

The camp was being attacked by rogues, just like in Alice's dream.

_Thank you, StarClan_, Cherrypaw thought silently after sending the rogue into the forest. _Thank you for warning us. _

Just then, another yowl sounded from the nursery. Cherrypaw heard Skyfeather muttering, with Icepool and Moonflower close.

Dread and excitement mixed together seeped through Cherrypaw's panting body. "Skyfeather!" she cried before feeling something hard knocking into her head and falling into blackness.


	30. Chapter 28: Kits Reprise

**A/N: Oh em gee. Who's excited for Skyfeather's kits? I AM!**

_

* * *

_

_Just when she thought things couldn't_ get any worse, a sharp pain throbbed up Skyfeather's side. She yowled out in pain as Icepool and Moonflower quickly rushed to her side.

"Moonflower!" Icepool yowled. "Her kits are coming!"

"Oh, now of all times," Moonflower hissed under her breath.

"Mrr-ow!" Skyfeather shrieked as more pain coursed up her sides. Her belly ached like no tomorrow, and she thought she was about to die.

"Moonflower, I don't know what to do," Icepool whispered, clearly in a panic. "Leafstripe never taught me what to do when a she-cat is having her kits!"

Skyfeather couldn't hear what Moonflower's response was. She was concentrated on the task before her. She could feel the individual kits inside of her belly, and she could tell they were coming.

"Um, Skyfeather, push!" Icepool hollered, obviously taking blind guesses.

Suddenly, a loud yowl filled the clearing above all the noise from the tussling cats. Skyfeather jolted open her eyes and pricked her ears toward the source of the yowl. Relief and excitement flooded over her senses when she recognized the call:

Cherrypaw.

"Moonflower, it's Cherrypaw!" she mewed weakly, unable to contain her excitement. She was about to say more when more pain stabbed her sides and she shut her eyes tight, preparing for a severe pain.

Suddenly, the noise in the clearing outside doubled, and Skyfeather could scent Snowstorm, Frostfur, and Dustcloud. She could even smell Whitepaw amongst the clamour. But another scent was tingling her nose. They were cats, but she wasn't quite sure if they were rogues, Clan cats, or kittypets. She guessed that was because of the pain she was experiencing at the moment.

"What _is _that?" Icepool hissed in disgust. Apparently the new scent was rather pungent.

"Icepool, concentrate!" Moonflower snapped, and Skyfeather heard a hard _thwack _as she hit him over the head. "My daughter is having her kits!"

Icepool made a grunting noise. "Sorry," he meowed. "But I don't know what to do, Moonflower! I don't know what herbs to use, or anything!"

"Skyfeather?" Skyfeather couldn't open her eyes, but she scented Snowstorm entering the nursery.

"Snowstorm…" she mumbled through the dense pain.

"Don't speak," Snowstorm shot back. She looked at Icepool. "Why are you just standing there? Do something!"

"I can't!" Icepool whined. "Leafstripe never taught me how to care for a delivering queen!"

Snowstorm made an exasperated noise before leaning over Skyfeather. "I'm only guessing, but you should probably get some yarrow and a few poppy seeds."

Suddenly, Skyfeather's nose picked up a stronger scent of the unfamiliar cats. "No," the she-cat meowed firmly as she came into the nursery. "Let me handle this."

Snowstorm took a step back. "Of course, Speck."

Moonflower hissed angrily. "Who is this cat, thinking she can just barge in on my daughter delivering her kits?"

"My name is Speck," the she-cat responded, "and I've done this many times before in Coal Pack."

"Coal Pack?" Moonflower snarled. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Snowstorm calmed the steaming elder. "It's okay, Moonflower. Speck is a good cat. Skyfeather will be fine."

Grateful for the reassurance that Icepool and Moonflower had failed to give her, Skyfeather rested her head down on the nursery floor and tried to ignore the pangs of pain.

"Where is your Clan's medicine cat?" Speck suddenly hissed.

"Icepool here," Snowstorm meowed, pointing with her tail to the white tom.

"Do you have juniper leaves?" Speck asked urgently.

"Juniper leaves?" Icepool echoed incredulously. "How will those help—"

"Just do as you're told!" Speck growled, sending Icepool hurtling through the nursery entrance and reappearing with the leaves.

"Thank you." Speck took the leaves and chewed them up thoroughly. When she was finished she spat the poultice out onto a leaf and nudged it toward Skyfeather's muzzle. "Eat it, Skyfeather. You'll feel much better."

Skyfeather didn't bother asking the unknown cat how she knew her name and licked up the juniper leaves. Like Icepool, she didn't know how juniper leaves would help, but she lapped them up, throwing all of her trust at this she-cat named Speck.

Almost instantly, the pain stopped. Well, it didn't stop, it just simply ebbed away to a dim throbbing.

"It's coming!" Moonflower yowled, unable to hide her excitement. "The first kit; I see it!"

The first kit: dark grey like his father.

"Oh, he looks just like his father…" Moonflower mumbled through the chaos.

The second kit: light grey with darker paws.

"Oh, Skyfeather, they're so beautiful," Snowstorm put in, trying to calm the silver queen.

The third kit: light grey and dark grey tortoiseshell with a white tail tip.

"So cute," Snowstorm mewed again. "Hey, where's Tawnys—"

"Don't," Moonflower hissed, thrashing her tail up to silence Snowstorm. "We'll talk about it later."

The fourth kit: lightly dappled grey tortoiseshell with brown flecks.

"You're all done, Skyfeather," Speck meowed cheerfully. "They're all out, and they're very healthy-looking toms."

_Congratulations on your four healthy toms. _

Skyfeather let out a breath of relief and satisfaction. She peeked open her eyes to see four cats standing above her, and the starlight of Silverpelt shining through the dense brambles.

The pain was gone, and Skyfeather was a mother.

"May I see them?" she asked groggily, as she scented borage dropped at her muzzle.

"Of course," Speck meowed, helping Skyfeather shift positions to see her kits.

"Oh," Skyfeather let out breathlessly. She felt her heart tingling with joy at the sight of her newborns. They were magnificent, and she couldn't wait for Stormstar to see them.

Then she was reminded about the battle occurring outside. "You must help them," she muttered, wrapping her tail protectively around her four kits. "Moonflower, Icepool and I will stay here in the nursery."

"Skyfeather, they're hungry," Icepool murmured as the two cats disappeared outside of the nursery and launched themselves into the tussle.

Skyfeather nodded and allowed the four beautiful kits to suckle on her belly. Every now and then, she brushed her tail over them, or leaned down and licked the blood off of their wet pelts.

"You must be hungry," Moonflower meowed. "I was after I gave birth to you."

Skyfeather nodded, chuckling softly. "I am, but it can wait. The Clan is in danger."

A loud yowl pierced the air as the scent of rogues began to fade.

"They're leaving!" Moonflower rejoiced. "They're retreating."

Skyfeather nodded, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her wonderful kits. She rasped her tongue over their pelts protectively and whispered little things, like, "You're home, boys," and "Your father will be so proud."

Suddenly, the nursery was alive with activity. Skyfeather's eyes grew in horror as she saw a black she-cat plunge through the brambles and glare down at the four kits, followed by another black tom.

"Well hello," the black tom murmured. "What a happy little family of cats. Who's the father?"

Skyfeather attempted to get to her paws but failed miserably. Instead, she retreated to covering her kits up with her body. "Leave us alone," she spat.

The black tom chuckled. Skyfeather assumed he was supposed to be Midnight. "I don't think so," Midnight meowed deeply. "MidnightClan will need a lot more apprentices, and your beautiful kits will be perfect."

"What?" Skyfeather growled incredulously. This blood-thirsty rogue wouldn't be so cold-hearted as so steal her newborn kits, would he? "No! I won't let you take them!"

But the black she-cat was already poking around, trying to find the kits.

Moonflower yowled and pounced on the rogue. "No you don't!" she hissed. "Those are my grandchildren!"

While the two cats tussled on the nursery floor, Icepool decided to take on Midnight.

"No, Icepool, don't!" But it was too late. Midnight had flung the medicine cat across the small clearing and into the brambles.

"Now where are those beautiful kits?" Midnight questioned darkly. He chuckled before batting out a paw and thrusting Skyfeather off her paws.

"No!" she screeched as Midnight grabbed one of her kits by the scruff.

But Moonflower was quicker. She snatched up the other three kits and stormed out of the nursery.

"Follow her!" Midnight ordered.

The black she-cat pelted after Moonflower, heading straight for the rushing elder.

Skyfeather leaped at Midnight, regaining her strength from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. But Midnight dodged her attack and darted out of the brambles and through the boundary wall.

"No!" Skyfeather yowled, clawing at the wall.

"Skyfeather?" Skyfeather didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Stormstar was padding up to her. She felt a small bit of happiness that he was all right, but that happiness was smothered with anger and fear for her kits.

"Skyfeather, your belly isn't swollen," Stormstar observed.

Skyfeather flipped around. "Of course, mouse-brain! Midnight and the other rogue…they…our kits…"

Stormstar wrapped his tail around her shoulders. "Skyfeather, speak in full sentences."

"Midnight stole one of our kits!" Skyfeather snarled. "I swear by StarClan, I'm going to kill that hideous excuse for a cat!" She clawed angrily at the boundary once more, tearing out bits of fern and twigs.

"Skyfeather, stop!" Stormstar commanded, stopping the flustered queen. "When did you have your kits?"

"Just now!" Skyfeather hissed. "Moonflower ran off with the others… Stormstar, I can't believe this is all happening…"

"Shh," Stormstar calmed his mate. She cried into his side for a moment before Icepool trotted up to them warily.

"Skyfeather," he stammered, "you have to get into my den. I'm sure Moonflower will return safely with your kits."

"Would people stop trying to reassure me with lies?" Skyfeather spat furiously. She struggled to free herself from Stormstar's grasp, but eventually gave up when her legs grew too tired and her sides started hurting again. She let the two cats drag her into the medicine cat's den.

She lay her head down on her paws when she was curled up in the mossy nest just outside of Icepool's sleeping den. Stormstar stayed with her while Icepool padded outside with herbs to heal the injured cats outside in the clearing.

"How many were there?" Stormstar asked, trying to calm Skyfeather with questions about how beautiful the kits were.

"Four," Skyfeather replied. "Four toms. Oh, Stormstar, they're wonderful! You must see them!"

Stormstar nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I should," he meowed. "After all, they're _our _children."

Skyfeather nodded and nuzzled into Stormstar's side. They stayed that way for several moments before there was a rustling and Moonflower burst through the fern entrance, panting, kits in jaw.

Skyfeather dashed out of the medicine cat's den and sprinted up to her mother, Stormstar hard on her heels.

"Are they all right?" she asked, drawing her tongue over her trembling kits.

"They're fine," Moonflower meowed, staring down at the kits, pride and happiness gleaming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Skyfeather. I couldn't find Midnight with the last kit."

Skyfeather immediately broke down into Stormstar's side. Moonflower rasped her tongue over her daughter and grandchildren before Skyfeather padded back to the nursery. She held one kit, while Stormstar and Moonflower held the other two.

When they got inside the nursery, Skyfeather almost broke down for the third time that night when she remembered Tawnyspot. She had expected to see the warm tortoiseshell queen waiting patiently, unhurt, in the nursery, but there was only a small trace of her scent.

"What happened to Tawnyspot?" Stormstar asked. "I couldn't see her anywhere."

"She was knocked out by that awful black she-cat," Skyfeather muttered coldly through a clenched jaw. "Probably because Midnight wanted more kits for _MidnightClan_."

"MidnightClan?" Stormstar echoed. "Is that what he said?"

Skyfeather nodded bleakly. She couldn't really think right now. She settled down in her mossy nest and let her kits drink her milk while she groomed them hastily. Stormstar stayed with her and they talked about names while Moonflower fell asleep on the nursery floor.

"I think the darkest on should be Oceankit," Skyfeather mumbled through a lick. "His pelt is dark like the ocean."

Stormstar nodded. "That's a good name." He paused, staring at the light grey tom. "I like Talonkit for that one."

Skyfeather nodded. "That's a great name. Ow! His claws are so sharp!"

Stormstar chuckled. "I guess Talonkit works well for him then."

Skyfeather sighed. She barely even got to see what her fourth son looked like when he was taken away. "How about the third one is Rainkit, since his pelt looks like rain."

Stormstar nodded. "That's a good name for him."

Skyfeather ran her tongue up and down her kits' pelts. Stormstar rasped his tongue over Skyfeather every now and then when she grew shaky thinking of her fourth kit.

"Did you have a name for the fourth one?"

"No…" Skyfeather replied. "But I'm thinking Scaredkit…"

Stormstar chuckled. "He's probably scared out of his wits."

Skyfeather thought of the helpless kit being forced to train at only four moons. She thought of him as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Stormstar mumbled, pressing his nose to her forehead. "I didn't mean to scare you."

_Oh, StarClan, please keep him safe_, she prayed silently, staring up at the sky through the brambles. And, probably for the tenth time in her life, she saw a glistening, orange star winking at her.

* * *

**A/N: I must be honest, I have no idea what happens when kits are born. They probably don't have any fur, but whatever. I wanted to name them. Also, I made Icepool really awkward...O.o Heh, reviews!**


	31. Chapter 29: New Names

_"Keep still, Cherrypaw," Icepool murmured in _frustration. 

"It hurts, Icepool," Cherrypaw hissed through bared teeth. She was still recovering from the fact that so many cats had died while they were gone. Icepool had been made RainClan's medicine cat after Leafstripe died. Goldenheart died from greencough. Stormstar had lost almost four lives. So much had happened that Cherrypaw and the others had missed.

And Skyfeather! Her kits had been born. She couldn't wait to see the little rascals. "Icepool, how are Skyfeather's kits?" she asked eagerly.

Icepool seemed to hesitate before answering. "Um, they're fine. All three of them. Healthy toms."

Cherrypaw beamed with pride and happiness. "I want to see them!"

"I suggest you give her and Stormstar some time alone," Icepool responded. "They're probably still getting over the shock."

Cherrypaw nodded. "Of course," she agreed. But she couldn't help staring at the nursery expectantly. She imagined three bouncing toms playing around the bramble thicket, pretending to be rogues and Clan cats.

"There, you're all finished," Icepool meowed, stepping back to admire his work. Cherrypaw couldn't deny that he was doing a fine job as a medicine cat.

As Icepool moved on to the next injured warrior, he halted. Cherrypaw recognized the cat as Sugar.

"Icepool, this is Sugar," Cherrypaw introduced, padding up to the cats. "I'll follow you around and introduce you to all of them."

"Who are they?" Icepool questioned, leaning down and wrapping Sugar's leg with cobwebs.

"We're former Coal Pack cats," Sugar meowed. "I'm sure Snowstorm will explain everything, since she offered us a place in RainClan."

Icepool nodded. "Yes, RainClan does need more warriors. Snowstorm made a good decision."

When Icepool was finished with Sugar, he moved on to a group of former Coal Pack cats huddled together. They were all trainers, or apprentices in this case.

"Who are these young cats?" Icepool asked Cherrypaw while he leaned down to work on the wounded she-cats.

"The light brown tabby is Cassie, the gold one is Feather, the light brown one with dark brown paws and tail is Alice, and the brown tabby with a white belly is Harriet."

Icepool nodded, taking note of the descriptions and faces of each new RainClan apprentice.

"The other Coal Pack cats are Speck, the leader, Butterfly, the deputy, and Bella, Seaspray, and Star. Also, another cat came from Diamond Pack. His name is Valley."

Icepool nodded. "And Snowstorm wants all these cats to be RainClan cats?"

"And Whitepaw from LightClan," Cherrypaw added. "He loves Frostfur, and wants to be a part of RainClan once more."

"Once more?" Icepool echoed, looking up at the ginger she-cat.

"His name was once Lucifer, and he was a loner in our woods," Cherrypaw explained, using Skyfeather's words. "He was training in RainClan for some time before running off to LightClan. Now he wants to come back."

Icepool nodded. "I'm sure Stormstar will let him."

"Yeah, but I'm not quite sure about Skyfeather," Cherrypaw put in. "The two had a little quarrel when he was in RainClan."

Cherrypaw padded away from Icepool and trotted up to the pile of fresh-kill. The rogues had stolen almost all of the prey, but that was no problem. In the middle of greenleaf, it wouldn't be that hard to get more fresh-kill.

* * *

Cherrypaw opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She was in some sort of den, and she only realized until after she padded outside that it was the RainClan apprentices' den. 

_Wow_, she thought. _I've been away for so long that I almost forgot I was home._

She stretched the sleep from her limbs and trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, yawning. When she remembered that the rogues had taken all of their food, her tummy growled with frustration.

Just then Stormstar hopped on top of the Highrock. Cherrypaw felt like she was going to faint when she saw the scene. She was so happy to be home that she would even spend the entire day helping the elders as long as she stayed in the RainClan camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Stormstar called.

Cherrypaw took a seat next to Harriet and Feather. She suddenly realized that she was the only official apprentice in RainClan and shivered. She didn't want to be alone for too long.

"Snowstorm, please come up and explain to the Clan where you have been," Stormstar meowed. Snowstorm hopped with some struggle up to the Highrock and looked out over the Clan. Gingerfoot let out a faint mew when she saw that all of the RainClan cats had returned safely.

So she explained everything. Cherrypaw listened and nodded every now and then, while the other RainClan cats gaped up at her in awe. Even Skyfeather emerged from the nursery to add to the explanation.

_Skyfeather!_ Cherrypaw thought. She still had to see her kits.

When Snowstorm had finished, the Clan remained silent. Only Sparrowstripe had the courage to break it.

"Stormstar, did you know this all along?" he called up, defiance layering his meow.

Stormstar stood, but Skyfeather answered. "I only told him recently," she meowed clearly. "It was all my fault, and I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't," Stormstar meowed angrily. "Firestar told you to keep it a secret, and you did your best. No cat blames you."

Sparrowstripe gave a disdainful sniff before sitting down again and murmuring to Gingerfoot.

"I say these words loud and clear, and no cat will be able to take them away from me," Stormstar called out **(A/N**: I didn't know what else to say...T.T), staring straight ahead. "All of the former Coal Pack, Diamond Pack, and LightClan cats below are now RainClan cats."

Whitepaw hopped to his paws and nuzzled Frostfur affectionately. The former Coal Pack and Diamond Pack cats all yowled their joy as the Clan burst into meows of happiness.

Cherrypaw was about to rejoice with them when she saw Skyfeather look down in depression and disappear into the nursery once more, followed by Stormstar and Moonflower.

_I wonder why she's so down_, Cherrypaw thought. But she quickly threw the thought aside and ran up to Feather to congratulate her.

When Cherrypaw was sure she had congratulated every new RainClan cat, she padded silently into the nursery. She saw Skyfeather, Stormstar, and Moonflower whispering to each other and was about to leave. But when she heard what they were discussing, she stayed to eavesdrop.

"If we tell them, they'll get scared about MidnightClan," Skyfeather was whining.

"They already are!" Stormstar hissed. "The next Gathering is tomorrow night, and if Midnight is fast enough, he'll already be Clan leader."

"But he doesn't know where the Moonstone is," Moonflower meowed. "Maybe they'll have to wait for the next full moon."

"Besides, with Tawnyspot and Earthback missing, most of the cats will most likely know that they're in MidnightClan," Skyfeather put in.

There was a long awkward silence for a moment, and Cherrypaw could only gape at the group of whispering cats. _MidnightClan_? she thought. _What's that supposed to mean? And Tawnyspot is missing? What's going on? _

"I think we should just tell the Clan that you only had three kits," Moonflower finally meowed.

Cherrypaw's eyes widened and her ears prickled. Only had three kits? What was that supposed to mean?

"But we can't give up on getting the fourth one," Skyfeather mewed desperately. "What happens when we get him back? What will we tell the Clan?"

"We'll tell them when we find him," Stormstar decided. "Don't worry. For now, let's concentrate on Oceankit, Talonkit, and Rainkit."

Skyfeather nodded. She lifted her tail to stare down at three mewling kits, suckling at her tummy.

Cherrypaw backed away out of the nursery. She was grateful that the wind was blowing fiercely, and that the thin drizzle had masked her scent.

Sparrowstripe came up to the ginger apprentice. "Cherrypaw, Snowstorm tells me you did a wonderful job during the journey," the RainClan deputy meowed, pride showing in his voice. "I hope you're ready to become a warrior."

Cherrypaw's worries and thoughts all instantly dissolved as her father spoke. A warrior? Of course she was ready!

"Oh, yes, Sparrowstripe!" she mewed, unable to contain her delight at the fact of becoming a warrior. "I'm ready!"

"Good," Sparrowstripe meowed. "For now, go on a hunting patrol with Gingerfoot and Silverwing. The Clan needs more prey ever since you brought back all those cats."

As the deputy started trotting away, Cherrypaw called after him, "Do you know when Stormstar is going to name the new cats?"

Sparrowstripe turned around. "I think right before your warrior ceremony. Either that or the night after the Gathering."

Cherrypaw nodded and trotted off to find Gingerfoot and Silverwing. The two were already waiting at the entrance. She thought for a moment and realized that this would be a good time for the newest RainClan cats to learn all about their new home.

"Gingerfoot, do you think I could bring a friend?" she asked the white warrior.

"Of course," Gingerfoot replied. "Hurry up and find her."

Cherrypaw nodded and ran over to the pile of fresh-kill where Speck was talking to Bluetail.

"Speck, do you want to come on a hunting patrol with me?" Cherrypaw asked bluntly.

"Of course," Speck replied. She got to her paws. "I need to learn more about my new home, don't I?"

The patrol left the RainClan camp already scenting loads of prey. Cherrypaw watched as Speck caught a blackbird from a tree branch. Gingerfoot praised her on a job well done and padded off to find more prey.

Cherrypaw was so happy to be back in the familiar woods that she let three pieces of prey run away accidentally.

"Come on, Cherrypaw," Silverwing meowed teasingly. "You can't have lost your bearings that quick."

Cherrypaw stared down into the water of the sugar river. She was good at catching fish, and killed at least three. "Happy?" she mewed to Silverwing, who only chuckled. The silver warrior flicked her with his tail.

"Better," he meowed before stalking down a wood mouse scuffling through the undergrowth. He killed it swiftly with one blow to the throat. "You try catching a mouse that fast."

Cherrypaw giggled. Silverwing didn't know that Cherrypaw grew better at hunting during the journey to find Speck. She crouched low in the underbrush, tracking down another wood mouse nearby. She bunched up her muscles and sprang, remembering to be light on her feet. Unfortunately, she wasn't light enough, and the mouse scurried away just in time.

"Looks like you still can't catch mice," Silverwing teased. "I wonder why Stormstar wants to make you a warrior when you haven't even passed the assessment."

Cherrypaw playfully pounced on Silverwing. The two went tussling along the riverbed, ignoring the flopping fish gasping for water.

"Mrr-ow!" Silverwing shoved Cherrypaw hard in the stomach and sent her hurtling into the slippery currents below.

"Cherrypaw!" Reflexively he leaped in after her.

Cold water rushed around Cherrypaw's ears as she felt the current dragging her under. She couldn't move her limbs since she was in a trance of shock.

_I'm a RainClan cat! _she thought crossly. _I should be able to swim! Besides, I'm becoming a warrior tonight. Silverwing's a witness…_

Quickly, Cherrypaw flipped over so she was right-side-up. She pushed down with her paws until she was swimming steadily to the riverbed.

"Cherrypaw?" Silverwing meowed, worry layering his voice. "Are you okay?"

Cherrypaw spluttered out some water from her mouth and coughed. She shook her pelt irately and blinked up at Silverwing.

"_That's _why I should become a warrior tonight," she meowed, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

Silverwing chuckled and scuffed Cherrypaw over the ear with a sheathed forepaw. "You scared me," he muttered. "Don't do that again."

"You're the one who pushed me off the side of the riverbed," Cherrypaw complained. "Speak for yourself."

"Excuse me?" Gingerfoot's voice meowed from behind Cherrypaw. She spun around to see a very irritated-looking Gingerfoot glaring at the two. "If you two lovebirds are finished, we have a Clan to feed!"

Cherrypaw felt a bird of embarrassment flutter its wings inside her chest as she looked down at her shuffling paws. She didn't like Silverwing like that…

Cautiously she looked up at the silver warrior, who was leering at Gingerfoot.

Gingerfoot only giggled and mewed, "I couldn't keep a straight face. You two have to help too."

Cherrypaw immediately dashed off to find her fish while Silverwing sprinted away to find his mouse.

The rest of the patrol went rather well. Cherrypaw caught a thrush and a couple of shrews. The patrol had to make two trips to bring back all the fresh-kill.

They were greeted with a naming ceremony for the former "fighters" of Coal Pack.

Cherrypaw quietly slipped through the crowd and sat down next to Cassie on the apprentices' side of the meeting. The ceremony had only just begun, so she didn't miss anything.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Bella will be known as Blackpaw." Stormstar lifted his muzzle to look over the crowd of RainClan cats. "Sparrowstripe, you are a bold and noble warrior. I hope you will teach Blackpaw the ways of the warrior and the warrior code."

Sparrowstripe nodded and padded up to Blackpaw. "I will, Stormstar." The two cats touched noses and padded off to the side of the clearing.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Sugar will be known as Sorrelpaw. Gingerfoot, I am proud of your progress and hope you will teach Sorrelpaw your speedy ways of hunting and fighting."

"Of course, Stormstar," Gingerfoot meowed, padding up to the large golden apprentice. They touched noses and joined Sparrowstripe and Blackpaw at the edge of the clearing.

Stormstar turned to Seaspray. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Seaspray will be known as Swiftpaw." Swiftpaw chuckled, amd Cherrypaw remembered that Swiftpaw had wanted "swift" in her name. "Dustcloud, Skyfeather has taught you well. I'm sure you will pass on all you have learned to your first apprentice."

Dustcloud nodded and touched noses with Swiftpaw before joining the others.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Star will be known as Hawkpaw. Silverwing, I am extremely proud of you, as your former mentor. Please teach Hawkpaw all you have learned."

Cherrypaw saw Silverwing glance at her before trotting up and touching noses with his new apprentice. Cherrypaw looked down at her paws, embarrassed, although she didn't know why.

"Feather, Harriet, Alice, and Cassie, please come forward," Stormstar called as the four cats padded up to the RainClan leader.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Feather will be known as Loudpaw." Cherrypaw chuckled. The name suited her well. "Darkstep, you have developed wonderful fighting skills, and I hope Loudpaw will learn everything from you."

Darkstep padded up to Loudpaw and leered down at her. Cherrypaw couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips. Darkstep and Loudpaw were complete opposites, which would make this fun to watch.

As the two walked off, Stormstar continued. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Harriet will be known as Cloverpaw. Frostfur, you have always remained faithful to your new Clan. Please pass on your wonderful loyalty to Cloverpaw."

Frostfur, eager with anticipation, trotted up to the trembling new RainClan apprentice and touched noses. "I will try my best, Stormstar," she meowed before the two left the clearing.

"From this moment, until…"—Stormstar sighed, Cherrypaw could tell this was getting boring for him—"until she has earned her warrior name, Alice will be known as Lightpaw. Littlerock, as RainClan's very first apprentice, you should feel proud to receive your first apprentice. You have always been eager to learn the way of the warrior, and I hope Lightpaw shares your enthusiasm."

Littlerock, surprised by Stormstar's kind words, stumbled to the centre of the cats. The two touched noses and padded off to the side of the clearing.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, Cassie will be known as Bravepaw," Stormstar meowed. "Bluetail, you learned so much from Goldenheart, and I'm quite sure that you will teach Bravepaw all that Goldenheart taught you."

Cherrypaw noticed Bluetail's eyes well up before she shook her head and touched noses with Bravepaw.

"Butterfly, please come forward."

Cherrypaw was slightly surprised when he didn't call Speck up as well, but then she remembered that now there were more apprentices than warriors.

"Until she has earned her warrior name, Butterfly will be known as Mothpaw," Stormstar meowed. "Being the only able warrior left, I will mentor you." Stormstar and Mothpaw touched noses before he sent his new apprentice off to the side of the clearing.

"Before I give Speck and Valley their Clan names, there is a different ceremony to be performed. Cherrypaw, Whitepaw, please come forward."

Cherrypaw instantly brightened as she padded up to Stormstar, Whitepaw right behind her.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Stormstar looked down at the two apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend and protect your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Whitepaw nodded solemnly. "I do, Stormstar," he meowed clearly.

Cherrypaw couldn't stifle the shivers that overcame her body. "I do," she murmured with a shaky voice.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Stormstar meowed. "Whitepaw: from this moment you will be known as Whitefang. StarClan honours your speed and agility, and welcomes you as a full warrior of RainClan." Then he added more dryly, "And you'd better remain a full warrior of RainClan."

Stormstar rested his head on top of Whitefang's head while respectfully licked his shoulder in return. No cat thought what Stormstar had added, and Cherrypaw knew that Whitefang would never leave RainClan with Frostfur there.

Stormstar turned to Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw: from this moment you will be known as Cherrynose. StarClan honours your bravery and skills in fighting, and welcome you as a full warrior of RainClan."

Cherrynose felt pride and excitement bubble inside her as Stormstar rested his head on top of hers. She almost forgot to lick his shoulder, but remembered just in time. When the two were through, Stormstar took a step back.

"The two new warriors will hold silent vigil tonight, and I shall give them apprentices tomorrow morning," Stormstar announced. "But first, we eat."

Cherrynose couldn't contain her joy. She had only just become a warrior, and now she was going to get her very first apprentice.

* * *

**A/N: Do I sense some romance between Cherrynose and Silverwing?? Heh, sorry it's kinda long...O.o**


	32. Chapter 30: The End

**A/N: Time for my outrageously short ending!!! Yaay! It's the end of my second sequel. Be prepared for Warriors of a New Generation Book 3: Midnight. EnjoyEZ!**

_

* * *

_

_Of course Skyfeather was proud of _Cherrynose for becoming a warrior, but she was extremely shocked when Stormstar said that they'd get apprentices tomorrow.

"Stormstar, you can't possibly give Cherrynose an apprentice already," she complained as her mate padded into the nursery carrying two pieces of fresh-kill. "She's much too young."

Stormstar sighed. "I'm afraid that if we don't do it, Speck and Valley won't have mentors—"

But before Stormstar could finish, Skyfeather remembered that she needed to speak to Snowstorm about Valley. They brought home both: the wrong cat and the right cat. But she still didn't know if Snowstorm knew that.

"Stormstar, would you mind going to get Snowstorm for me?" she asked her mate. "I would like to talk to her, and you as well."

Stormstar nodded and trotted off to find the senior warrior. Skyfeather started nibbling on the squirrel Stormstar had gotten for her, allowing her kits to have some of her milk. Overnight their pelts had grown shiny, and she could clearly distinguish Oceankit, Talonkit, and Rainkit apart.

Stormstar returned with Snowstorm not too long after. "What is it, Skyfeather?" Snowstorm asked tentatively.

"About Valley—" Skyfeather started.

"I know," Snowstorm interrupted. "He's the wrong cat. But he insisted on coming back and helping. Speck is the true, prophesized cat."

Skyfeather nodded. "Now, would you mind telling me how Speck can help us? She's just another cat."

Snowstorm chuckled. "No, she isn't," she meowed, running her tongue over her paw and drawing it over her ear. "She's a very special cat, sent by StarClan themselves."

Skyfeather's ears prickled at Snowstorm's words. A StarClan-sent cat? Now she was interested. "Oh?"

Snowstorm nodded with a slight "mm-hmm." She mewed, "She wasn't even born from two cats. She was just sent. She opened her eyes in the Threetrees clearing, on top of the Rock, and knew instantly that she was no regular cat. In fact, she has the ability to morph into a Twoleg. She's called a Morph."

Skyfeather felt like her heart stopped beating. A _Morph_? She could transform into a Twoleg? But when she thought about that, it made some sense. She could save the forest by telling the Twolegs to stop, but she didn't know how well that would work. Besides, she had to see it to believe it.

"I don't know," she mumbled, glancing down at Rainkit, who was straying from the other two kits. "That's kind of an unbelievable story…"

Snowstorm nodded. "Oh, I know," she agreed. "I didn't believe her for a second. That was until I actually saw her as a Twoleg."

Skyfeather widened her eyes. _It was true. _"When was this?" she asked incredulously.

"While leaving the Coal Pack territory, a dog attacked us," Snowstorm explained. "Speck morphed into a Twoleg and saved everyone, putting us into a monster and taking us to where she found us before."

"Where was that?"

Snowstorm took a deep breath and explained to Skyfeather the basics of the whole journey to find the cat with a black ending. Skyfeather listened intently. When Snowstorm got to the part where Mudface died on the Thunderpath, her heart thudded heavily.

"I had a dream about that!" she blurted out, interrupting Snowstorm. "I knew it was no accident that Mudface died!"

Snowstorm hung her head, causing guilt to wash over Skyfeather like a dense ocean wave. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to blame you."

"I know," Snowstorm meowed quietly. "_I'm _sorry." She went on with the story, explaining in thorough detail on being captured by the Twolegs, one of which was Speck.

"That's so bizarre," Skyfeather murmured, looking down at her paws. "I never thought that was possible."

"Neither did I, until I met Speck and the rest of Coal Pack," Snowstorm agreed. "It was all shocking to take in."

"I'd imagine so," Skyfeather muttered. She was lost in thought about Speck. A cat that could morph into a Twoleg. She still wanted to witness the scene for herself, but for now she didn't want to press Snowstorm any longer. The night was drawing near, and she wanted to congratulate Cherrynose personally before she had to keep silent.

Finishing off her fresh-kill, Skyfeather asked Snowstorm to get Cherrynose. The ginger warrior padded through the brambles sheepishly, unsure of what was to come.

"Oh, Skyfeather, your kits are wonderful!" Cherrynose gasped before Skyfeather could let out any small mew. The new warrior bounded over to her in excitement, staring down at the three mewling kits with a new hope and softness in her eyes. Suddenly, she flicked her eyes upward and cast a wary glance at Skyfeather, though she wasn't quite sure why.

"What's wrong?" she asked her before she could forget.

Cherrynose shrugged, straightening. "Nothing," she mewed nonchalantly. Skyfeather shrugged it off. "What did you want me for, anyway?"

"Right," Skyfeather meowed, remembering why she wanted Cherrynose to see her. "I wanted to congratulate you personally before you sit silent vigil. How was your warrior ceremony?"

Cherrynose suddenly switched to hyperactive mode. She bounced around the nursery, spilling out words that were supposed to form sentences…

"StarClan, it was so _awesome_!!!" she exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak. "I love my warrior name! Cherrynose? 'My nose is pink! That's why I'm called Cherrynose!' That's what I can tell other cats!"

Skyfeather chuckled, twitching her whiskers in amusement. "I'm glad you're happy," she purred. "I'm sorry about not congratulating you sooner. I was in here taking care of my kits. You don't know how excited Rainkit can get over nothing."

Cherrynose nodded kindly. "I understand," she meowed, the hyperactive-ness suddenly evaporating. She was about to turn and leave when she faced Skyfeather again. "Skyfeather, what was your warrior ceremony like?"

Skyfeather was surprised by the sudden question. She tried to remember back almost three full seasons when she was made a warrior. To her horror, the memory was dull and blurry.

"I had just left LightClan with the others," she meowed finally, looking past Cherrynose and at the wall, recalling the darkness of the LightClan forest. "I was made a warrior with Sparrowstripe, Gingerfoot, and Frostfur. We were just outside the LightClan camp, with Firestar, Goldenheart, Snowstorm, and Stormstar. Bluestar was there too, but only to see the ceremony.

"I remember feeling extremely proud at being made a warrior by Firestar," she continued. "He was such a great cat. Anyway, I was one of the first apprenticed warriors of RainClan, which made me even more proud." She paused, purring in laughter. "I remember being called Skypaw, and calling Frostfur Frostpaw. Great StarClan, how long ago was that? I'm sorry, I got carried away."

Cherrynose purred in amusement. "That's all right," she meowed with a shake of her ginger head. "It must have been a wonderful moment for you."

Skyfeather nodded. _It definitely was._

As Cherrynose left the nursery, Skyfeather looked down at her three kits. Oceankit and Talonkit was sleeping calmly underneath her silver tail, but Rainkit was bouncing around, mewling insanely.

"Great StarClan, Rainkit!" Skyfeather scolded. "You _have _to calm down!"

She knew Rainkit wouldn't respond. He was too young and didn't know how to speak yet. But that ability would come with time, she hoped. Especially for Rainkit. He would probably be all too keen to learn how to talk.

As the stars of Silverpelt shined down through the tangled brambles, Skyfeather realized that, besides her kits, she would be alone. Maybe Stormstar would agree to sleep with her, or even one of the new apprentices. Tawnyspot had had to keep Goldenheart company while she was alone in the elders' den. When Moonflower came along, she could go back to the apprentices' den. Not long after, she was made a warrior.

Skyfeather felt her eyes well up as she thought of the noble tortoiseshell queen. She was probably suffering Midnight's rueful leadership with the other rogues. Earthback was probably with them. Who knew what would happen to them?

She remembered seeing Tawnyspot hop around the alleyway when the first RainClan cats had to stay there. Now that she remembered it, the alley was rather cold, but then again, that was in leaf-fall.

_All this seems so long ago_, Skyfeather thought uncomfortably. So much time had passed since she had left LightClan. Ravenstar died, thanks to Sparrowstripe. There was already talk of a fourth Clan coming to the forest. Skyfeather didn't exactly know what that was supposed to mean, but whatever happened, she was determined not to let Midnight lead it.

She looked up through the thicket at Silverpelt. _Please, Firestar,_ she prayed silently. _Please tell me that this will all be over. Tell me that Tawnyspot and Earthback are okay. Tell me Tawnyspot's kits are okay. _

_Tell me that _my _kit is okay. _

Even as Skyfeather was thinking that everything could go wrong that very moment, her heart was suddenly flooded with a warm, welcoming feeling.

In the darkness of the night sky, a single, bright star glinted orange.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! The end! Man, these apples are really good...sorry!! Look out for the next sequel. I know the ending was like, "Tell me something I don't know," but I liked it... Reviews! The next will be coming rather soon since, ya know, it's already written and I'm way too excited to let a lot of time pass...**

**-Helena**


End file.
